New Hunters, Bigger Problem
by FireZombie
Summary: Sequel to Powerful New Hunters. Must read that to understand this. Alina, Kaley, and Jensen are hunters now. What happens when they want to find Ailsa alone? *On Permanent Hiatus*
1. Thirteen Years Later

**Chapter 1 Thirteen Years Later**

**Akina's POV**

Thirteen years. That's how much time has passed since we first saw the new demon and lost Ailsa. Since then we've been searching for anything that might help us kill him and get her back. Alina, Jensen, and Kaley have trained and became very powerful hunters. Alina learned how to control the powers she has which include pyrokanisis and telekanisis. Jensen has also gotten a handle on his gift as well. His visions don't harm him in the matter that Sam's did. They have helped them out on more that one occasion. Kaley has developed her mind reading ability as well. Being able to hear people as far as a state away, same with Riley. Dean, Sam, and the others have trained more than I ever thought possible for a normal person. Me on the other hand have been trying to get a handle on my demon half, training and what not. Missouri has been helping me train and I'm now able to control it for a period of time.

Dean's been telling me that I've changed since that night all those years ago. He keeps telling me that I'm not the fun loving, carefree person I used to be and he's right. I just haven't been the same since Ailsa left. Not to mention that we have no idea where to look for her or how to get her back. Right now I've been sitting on the roof, just thinking about everything that's happened. It's simpler thinking about it while I'm alone for some reason. Maybe it's cause I think I failed as a mother or that I can't bear to see the other kids knowing that she's gone. Either way, here I am. Alone on the roof. Looking at the stars.

"Kina!?" I looked down and saw Dean looking all over for me. It looked kinda funny. "Where the hell did you run off to now?" Oh. Did I forget to mention that I still have a tendancy to run off alone? No. Well I do. Kinda scares them a little. "Come on Kina. Where are you?" Guess I should let him know.

"Here!" I yelled down and he glanced up at me and smiled. "You need something?"

"How the hell did you get up there?" He asked as he looked around for a ladder or something.

"Climbed. Want me to come down?"

"It'll be nice and a lot easier than me climbing up there." I giggled a bit and jumped off. I landed right in front of him and smiled.

"You called."

"You know that one of these days you're going to hurt yourself doing that." He said with a smile as we made our way back inside. "What were you doing up there anyways?"

"Thinking." He nodded and we sat at the kitchen table. "Where's Kaley and Alina?" I asked as I watched him cook dinner. Seem's like just a normal day huh.

"Basement training. Those two are worse than Sam and I were when we started." He had a point there. Kal and Ali have been training almost nonstop in hopes of saving their sister and they were good at what they do. "Wanna call them? Dinners almost done."

"You got it chef Sven." I said with a salute as I went down into the basement. I stood at the bottom of the steps and watched the two spar. Both throwing kicks and punches and both dodging like pros. I do think that Kaley has the edge being able to read her mind though. "You two done? Dinners ready." Both stopped and looked at me. "You know that if you went for the sweep, you would have gotten her." I told Alina as they walked over to me.

"I know. Just thought of it to late is all." I smiled and we went upstairs. "You know that uncle Sam has a case he wants to send Jensen on. Vampires." She told Dean and I as we sat down. Kaley just looked at me and then at the table. She hasn't really said much over these last few years. She still blames what happened on herself even though we all tell her that it wasn't her fault. "He wanted to know if we could go with him." I glanced over at Dean.

"It's only a few towns away and we'll be careful." Kaley whispered without even looking at us. Dean set all out plates in front of us and sat down. "So can we?"

"This would be the first one you'll be doing alone. You two sure you're ready for it?" Both girls nodded and I shrugged. "Alright then. Just make sure you're safe and you call us to check in at least once a day." Both nodded and we ate in silence. After dinner, the two cleaned up and went upstairs to pack. Dean and I both sat in the living room, just staring at the tv.

"You know that has to be on to watch it, right?" He just looked over at me and shook his head. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about them going alone. I don't know if they're ready to do this by themselves."

"They've been with us before and were better than I was when on my first hunt. They'll be fine." He shook his head and looked at the floor. "There's something else?"

"Dad called before. While you were hanging out on the roof." I looked over at him. "He thinks him and Bobby have a lead on the demon and Ailsa." Shocked look from me. "There have been signs outside of Kansas."

"And they think it's them?" He nodded. I didn't know what to think. All this time with nothing and then out of nowhere, here they are. "Soooo. What are we going to do about it? We have to check it out incase it is them."

"I know. Sam and I were going first thing in the morning."

"Wait. You and Sam? What about me and Jada? If it is them, I wanna be there Dean." He glanced over and me and shook his head. "No. Don't go shaking your head like that. That always means that you don't want me to go cause you think something bad might happen. I hate to break it to you, but something bad already happened and I wanna be there to kill that bad something and get my daughter back." I stood up and looked down at him. I don't know why, maybe cause it makes me seem bigger or something.

"It's not that Kina. It's just that I don't want you to get your hopes up and have it be nothing." Had to agree with him there. Getting wise in my old age here. I sat back down next to him and let him continue. "Sam and I are going to go and check it out. If it does happen to be them, then we'll give you all a call and not do anything till you get there. Until then I want you here alright?"

"Alright. I'll stay here with Jada, but I sware to god Dean, if it is them and you go and do something stupid and NOT call us, oh you don't wanna know what's going to happen."

"We won't. I promise. I'm just hoping that it is them and we can somehow bring Ailsa home."

"Me to, but right now I'm going to go lay down. Kinda been a long day for me." I walked over to the stairs and he followed. "You don't need to come." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" More smiling and I knew he did. "What are we waiting for then?" We went upstairs and had a little fun. I knew that Alina and Kaley were both listening to us talk downstairs and I'll wait till tomorrow to talk to them about it. Right now it just feels good to be lost in something good for a change.

**A/N Short first chapter, but I'm tired so cut me some slack. I know that it's starting off a little slow and they don't really seem that bad off without Ailsa, but looks can be decieving. This WILL get better. I have a lot planned for everyone so please just give it a chance. Thanks and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Solo

**Chapter 2 Solo**

"And you're going to do what else?" Sam asked as the three teens loaded up the car. Jensen turned and smiled at his father. "That wasn't an answer."

"I know that we have to call at least once a day and make sure to look out for one another." Sam nodded and smiled. "Look dad, I know you're going to be worried about us, but we're going to be fine. We're hunted and killed vampires before."

"I know. It's just this is all of yours first hunt solo and I just want to make sure that you're prepared." Kaley and Alina were on the other side of the house saying good bye and reassuring their parents that they would be alright. "You look out for those two alright? If something happens to any of you, call us and we'll come help." Jensen smiled and shook his head.

"Everythings going to be fine so stop worrying." Sam just shrugged and hugged his son. "Now that that embaressing moment is over, wheres mom?"

"I think she's still in the house. Doesn't want to see her little baby leave the nest." Jensen rolled his eyes and went inside to talk with Jada. "JENSEN!" He turned and looked at his father, who was wiping a fake tear from his eye. "You're growing up so fast little man."

"You're an ass dad." He said with a laugh as he went inside. Sam laughed as well and tripled checked the gear. Mean while on the other side of the house, Kaley and Alina were in the middle of one of their own good bye talks and weren't having fun at the time.

"You two better look out for each other and Jensen."

"Yes dad." Both answered in unison with a roll of the eyes for dramatic effect.

"And call if you need anything and I mean anything."

"Yes dad."

"And be careful and make sure to always watch your backs."

"Yes dad."

"And more important." Both girls just looked at their father. Akina was leaning on the side of the house, just watching. She was to busy thinking about what her and Dean had spoken about the night before. "Again. This is the most important thing that you must remember and under no circomstances do either of you forget it." Again the two were just waiting. "No boys in your motel rooms."

"Are you kidding me?" Alina said with another roll of the eyes. Kaley was doing the same. "We're going to kill vampires and your most important advice is to not have any guys in our room?"

"I know how guys can be and I don't want you two to fall for any of their one liners." At that point, Akina made her way over with a grin on her face.

"And Dean would know about cheesy one liners. That's how he won my heart." Dean glanced over at her and smiled. "He thinks it was his rock hard abs, but it wasn't." Both girls exchanged looks and left the two alone. "Why you two gotta walk away? Can't you see we're reminising here?" Akina yelled as her and Dean followed the two. They all met up with Jada, Sam, and Jensen next to the fully packed car.

"Do we really need all this shit?" Kaley asked once she saw the car. "Where the hell are we even going to sit?"

"More importantly, where are we going to make out with the hot men?" Dean and Akina shot a look at Alina and she just laughed. "Kidding guys." Jada and Sam were just smiling as they hugged Jensen one more time. "If you three are done, can we please go now before our parents change their minds." She asked as she got into the backseat. Kaley laughed and hugged her parents before getting into the passenger seat.

"You three be careful." Sam yelled as they pulled out of the driveway. The four proud parents smiled and waved and Jada tried to fight back her tears. She failed and Akina noticed.

"Are you crying sexy?" Jada smiled and nodded before wiping her eyes. "That's so hot momma!" Dean and Sam laughed as they went back inside. Akina wrapped her arm around Jada's neck and followed.

In the car with the children

"So how long till we get there?" Jensen asked as he turned off the radio. Kaley looked over at him and slapped his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I like that song and we're not going to kill vampires." Jensen glanced over at her as she pulled out the map. "We're going to Kansas."

"Uh. Is there a reason why we're going to Kansas and you know our parents are going to kill us for this." Alina was in the back looking up different kinds of information with her head phones on. He glanced back at her before looking at Kaley. "Kal. What's up?"

"We heard our parents talking last night about the demon that took Ailsa. They said that grampa told them their were signs in Kansas and that dad and Sam were going to check it out. I also happened to hear that they were heading out sometime tomorrow instead of today so we thought we should go."

"Are you kidding me? You want to go and see if that is the demon and you want to do it alone?" She nodded and continued looking at the map. "What the hell is wrong with you two!? I get that that thing took your sister, but we can't just head out there alone! We're no match for it and you still don't even know if it is the thing that took her." Kaley took a deep breath before turning to her cousin.

"You don't understand Jensen. It's my fault that he took her to begin with and I'm going to be the one that fixes my mistake. Now you can either come with us or go back home and rat us out. All I'm asking is that you at least give us a good head start." Jensen looked at her and shook his head.

"Sorry cous, but your both stuck with me. We'll all see this through together." She smiled and started looking at the map again. Jensen was going to argue with her about her blaming herself, but he knew it was pointless. She had her fathers stubberness and he knew that all to well. The two once got into in before about Ailsa and they argued for hours before he finally backed down. Alisa just left the room when they started. She hated nothing more than talking about her sister. "So what are you going to tell our parents?"

"That's simple." Kaley turned and looked at her sister. "We just tell them that's it's taking a bit longer that we thought and that we'll keep in touch. Either that or we tell them that we found a new hunt and we just make something up. Tell them that it's a simple salt and burn since thats easy and they won't argue."

"Exactly." Alina said as she pointed to her sister. "We're about five hours away right now and if we drive through the night, we should make it there by morning. That way we have all day to do reasurch on whatever it is and still plenty of time to call home."

"You two really thought this whole thing out, didn't you?" Both girls nodded and he smiled. "I just wish you would have told me sooner so I could prepare a little better." He said as he turned the radio back on. "How the hell did you keep this whole thing from your mother though? I mean she could have easily read your mind."

"I blocked my thoughts. She's way to preocupied with thinking about the demon to even bother reading them." He nodded and turned his focus to the road. Alina was still searching for anything that might help them and Kaley was just staring out the window. All of them knew that this was going to be one hard and long trip, but they didn't care. They also knew that they were going to get one hell of an ass reaming when their parents found out and still, they didn't care. This was something that the girls had to do and Jensen felt compelled to stay by their side as long as it took. More importantly, this was something that Kaley had to do. The guilt of not being able to help her sister was killing her and she needed to find Ailsa and make sure she was safe. It was her own personal mission. One that she wouldn't fail and one that she would give her life to complete.

**A/N I know that these are starting out as short chapters, but they will get longer as I go. Hope you all enjoy this one and I'll post the next as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far cause I'm a bit iffy about it right now. It WILL get better and will have some more action in it. That I promise you. Thanks!**


	3. No Way In Hell!

**This chapter is mostly kid centered. Enjoy and review! **

**  
Chapter 3 No Way In Hell!!**

Sure enough, in five hours the three teens were entering Kansas and Jensen was a little on edge. He told Kaley that he would be there the whole time, but something about this just didn't feel right. He, like everyone else, wanted to save Ailsa, but going out here alone? He tried to get both his cousins to talk during the car ride, but neither would. Just like their father.

"So do we get a room or what?" He asked as he stopped at a stoplight. Kaley looked around and nodded. "You know that maybe you shouldn't talk so much." He said with a roll of the eyes as he found a motel. "I guess I'll check in." He got out and went inside, leaving the sisters to talk.

"I know what you're thinking." Kaley said turning around and looking at Alina. "Everythings going to be fine. If it gets to be to much, then you and Jensen can leave." Alina looked up at her older sister and shook her head.

"What about you?" Kaley took a deep breath and opened her door. "Kal?"

"I'm not leaving without her." And she got out and closed the door. Alina looked around for a minute before following her lead and meeting her at the trunk.

"Look. I know how you feel alright, but there is no way that you can take that thing on alone. You'll just be getting yourself killed and what good will that do anyone?" Kaley stopped grabbing the bag and turned to her. "You can't do this by yourself. You know that."

"I just want her back. I want this feeling to go away and I want us to all be together again. To be a family again." She sat down on the hood of the civic and Alina sat next to her. "I just feel so guilty about it and I have to fix it."

"It wasn't your fault and you know that. We've told you that countless times."

"You're all wrong. It is my fault. Seeing how mom and dad look everyday is my fault. Having mom just run away alone cause she can't stand the sight of us is my fault and the reason we're out here now is my fault." Alina just watched as her sister broke down. She knew Kaley felt guilty, but never knew it was this bad. "I just want it to end and if that mean me dying to get her back than that's what has to happen." Without another word, Kaley stood up and walked over to meet Jensen. She took the key off him and made her way into the room. Jensen walked over and took a seat next to Alina.

"You guys have a fight or something?"

"No. She just keeps blaming herself and it's really starting to piss me off." Jensen nodded and the two grabbed the rest of the bags. When they got into the room, they saw that Kaley was already asleep. "I'll share with her and you get the other bed." After the three took their little nap, it was planning time.

"I think we should call home now." Jensen said pulling out his phone. Before he got the chance to dial anything, it rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you three?" Jensen looked over at the girls sitting on the other side of the table. "Jensen. You better answer me."

"We're still on the road dad. We hit a snag and it's taking us longer to get there than we planned." He heard some struggling and then someone else. "Dad?"

"Put one of them on now." He looked over at Kaley and handed her the phone. Kaley looked at him and then took it and put it to her ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? We trusted you enough to go on a hunt alone and you pull this shit!"

"Mom, can you stop yelling please?"

"No I will not stop yelling! You're lucky that you're talking to me and not your father, who's beating the piss out of the poor shed I might add. You going to tell me what was going through that mind of yours now before I reach through the phone and make you tell me." Alina was just looking at her sister. She and Jensen could both hear Akina yelling and it was more or less scaring the shit out of both of them. "Kaley!"

"I had to do it. You just don't understand!" She yelled back.

"I don't understand? I don't understand!? That thing took my kid and you're sitting there telling me that I don't understand! Do you really want me to put your father on?"

"No." She shot back quickly. Her mother she could deal with. Her father, not so much. "Look mom. We're not going to do anything stupid alright."

"You already did somethings stupid! You have no idea what you're dealing with and you run off thinking you do and dragging Jensen with you. I know that Alina knew about this piss poor plan, but you didn't even think to tell him before you went through with it!"

"We told him when we were on the road." She said with a smile and a look to Jensen.

"That's it! I'm putting your father on."

"No mom! Wait!" She waited a few seconds and then heard the hard breathing of Dean on the other end of the line. "Hi dad." Alina glanced over and gave her a pity face. "I think you might be mad, but please hear me out before you start yelling."

"Kaley. I want you to pack up all you stuff and the three of you better get back here as fast as that car can take you." He said in a calm manner. This shocked Kaley to no end. "Now Kal!" There's the yell.

"I can't do that dad. I'm sorry." And she hung up the phone before looking at the others. "We don't have a whole lot of time now."

"You hung up on him?" Kaley nodded and started going through her bag. "You do realize what you did, right? He's worse than grampa when he gets mad."

"I know and I'll deal with him when the time comes. Right now all I want to do is go and see if this is the demon. Now are you two with me or not?" Alina looked over at Jensen and the two nodded just as his phone started to ring again. "Don't answer that!"

"You know they're going to come look for us and when they find us, we're all in for it." Jensen said as he turned his ringer off and shoved the phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath and started going through his shit as well. "I hope you know what you're doing Kal." She smiled at him and the three prepared to go hunting. "So where are these signs at?" He asked once they were on the road again.

"It's a town called Lawerence. The same on that our dad and your dad first had a run in with the first demon. It's not to far from here." Jensen nodded and the rest of the ride was pretty quiet.

"Guys, look." Alina pointed to the lightning storm that was raging in only one area. "I think that might be it."

"Pull over Jen."

"Why do you have to call me that?" He asked with a smile as he pulled over. Kaley just winked at him and went to the trunk, followed by the other two. "So what's the plan?" She shrugged and pulled out a bag. "You don't have a plan?"

"Well, we're not going to fight him. We're just going to look so whats the point of a plan?" She told him as she started walking towards the storm. "You two coming?" Both exchanged a look before following her down the street. "It looks like the storm in just above that place over there." She said pointing to a building.

"Why does it always have to be a huge abandoned building?" Alina asked as she took up the rear. "Every time." Kaley and Jensen smiled as they got closer. "So what now fearless leader?"

"Nice Lina. Well, you take the left, Jensen takes the right and I'll take the front. Just look to see if you can see anything and meet back here in ten minutes." Both nodded and went the directions they were told. "Being the oldest rules." She said with a smile as she walked up to the window. She peeked inside and saw nothing. "This is so pointless." She saw the door and went over to it. "Don't be scared. Don't be scared. You're doing this for Ailsa so don't be scared." She said as she slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Ok so it's dark. Still no reason to be scared." She whispered as she walked around. Kaley wondered around for five minutes and saw nothing. "So I take it this is a bust."

"I wouldn't say that." She wirled around and saw two red eyes poking out in the darkness. "You came alone? Not to smart there Kaley." She froze as she watched the man come out of the shadows. "Miss me that much?" She was just staring at him, to scared to move or say anything. "Oh what's the matter? You're not scared of me, are you? That's so cute." He said with a smile as he walked over to her. "You come here acting all big and bad, just like your parents I might add, and now you're to scared to do anything." He laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered, but couldn't pull away. "She's not here you know. I sent her on some other business. Wanted to have you all to myself."

"W-where i-is she?"

"You speak! She's someplace else all safe and sound. Shame you're not." He smiled again and his eyes turned from red to black. "Time to play."

Outside

"You see anything?" Jensen asked when he met up with Alina again. She shook her head and looked around. "Kaley's not here yet."

"You don't think she went inside, do you?" He shrugged and went over to the window. "See anything?" He shook his head no and the two heard footsteps behind them. Both turned around so fast it would make your head spin and saw their parents, minus Akina. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of us." The three walked over to them and stared down at them.

"You two go wait in the car. We'll talk about this when we get home." Sam said as he eyes up his son.

"Where's Kaley?" Dean asked as he looked around. He turned back to the others when he heard a gasp. "You just couldn't wait till we got home and yelled at them, could you guys?" He asked when he saw that Jada and Sam had Jensen in a bear hug. Both shook their heads and let the poor boy go. "Lina, come here." She walked over to him with her head down. "Is your sister inside?"

"I don't know sir. We were supposed to meet here and she never showed." She never lifted her head to look at him. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug. She was just shocked. Her father was not one to show effection so this took her off guard a bit.

"We'll find her. I'm just glad you're ok." He said still not letting her go. "Go to the impala. You're riding back with us." She nodded when he let her go and her and Jensen walked over to the cars.

"Uh, dad." Dean turned and looked at her. "Where's mom?" He just smiled and pointed to the car.

Inside the happy place

"You know that hells not as bad as they say." The demon said as he circled Kaley. "Humans just say that to scare you." She was just watching him and waiting. She didn't know what this thing had planned for her and that scared her more than anything. "Don't be scared baby. It'll only hurt for a minute!" He said with a laugh as he shot at her. She was to scared to move so she just closed her eyes and waited.

"KALEY MOVE!!" She just dropped to the floor without thinking as Akina landed in front of her, taking the hit from the demon. Kaley looked up and saw her mother holding the demons wrist. "Get back now!" She nodded and crawled over to the wall. Mommy was in demon mode and she knew better than to argue with her when she was like this. Akina turned her attention back to the demon. "You wanted us to come here." He smiled and threw a punch, which she dodged.

"I see you got a handle on your powers. This should be interesting." His smiled faded when he saw the glowing ball in her left hand. "What's that?"

"Something interesting!" She said as she put her hand up next to his chest. "Enjoy." And she shot the demon back without breaking a sweat. He flew back and slammed into the wall as Akina walked over to him. "Where's my daughter!?" She screamed in his face.

"That's a neat trick you learned, but it's not going to help you get her back. She's mine and will always be mine." He hissed as he stood up.

"We'll see about that!" And she dove at him, but he was gone in a puff of black smoke before she reached him. "Damn it!" She screamed as she hit the wall before sending her demon half back inside herself. She turned around and looked at her oldest in the corner. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked as Akina helped her up.

"I'll live. Not to sure about you three though." Kaley just nodded and looked at the ground as the two went to the door. "Look at me Kal." She lifted her head and looked at her mother. "Why did you come here alone?"

"I just wanted to get her back."

"I know how you feel, but coming here half cocked with no plan isn't going to help her. If you want to get her back than you have to work with us instead of going behind our backs and almost getting yourself killed." Kaley nodded as the two walked outside. "Don't think you're not in trouble for this either. We're going to have a nice long talk when we get home." They walked out and saw the others standing by the cars. "Look what I found." Dean ran over and pulled his oldest into a hug.

"What the hell were you thinking!? And you hung up on me!"

"Sorry sir." He was about to say something else, but one look from Akina told him that now wasn't the time. "We going home now?"

"Yeah. Go sit in the car with your sister. We'll be right there." She nodded and was jumped on by Alina the moment she got into the car. "Is she alright?"

"I don't think so. I never thought her blaming herself for this would make her do something like this." Akina told him as Jada and Sam walked over to them. "Jensen alright?"

"Till we get home, yeah. Kaley ok?"

"For now. We just need to have a hell of a talk with her and that would go so much better if you were there shirtless!" Jada slapped Akina in the head, but all she did was laugh. "What? It makes me feel better."

"You are so screwed up." Sam said as they walked over to the civic.

"You know ya love me Fran!" He shook his head as him and Jada got in. Akina turned and looked at Dean. "You love me to Pete!"

"Pete?" Akina shrugged and the two got in. Both turned to Kaley and Alina before starting the long drive home. "You know that we told your gramps about his little trip." Both girls looked at their parents in shock.

"Yous in trouble!" Akina sang. The two girls exchanged a dreaded look. Not only did they have to deal with their parents, but John to. Most likley Bobby and Riley as well. Oh this was so going to be bad for them. The only think that made it a little better was that Jensen was in the same boat.


	4. Talk And Hunt Again

**Chapter 4 Talk And Hunt Again**

The ride home in both cars was quiet except for the fact that John called Sam god knows how many times while Riley called Akina. Both were just worried about the three and wanted to know if they were alright. Little did they know that they were both driving Sam, Jada, Akina, and Dean nuts the whole time.

"Dad, for the last time. The girls are fine. Jensen is fine. Everything is fine. We'll be home soon so stop calling me!" Sam yelled into the phone before hanging up. He glanced over at a laughing Jada and then back at a snickering Jensen. "Oh yeah. Funny. The next time he calls, I'm handing the phone to you." He said pointing at Jada.

"Why? You did such a good job easing his worries, I would have thought you would wanna continue doing it."

"You can be such an ass, you know that?" She nodded and he just smiled before glancing at his son. "He knows to."

"Wait! You told him?" Sam nodded and Jensen sunk back in the seat. "I can't believe you told him." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom."

"Be happy you're still alive to be able to deal with him. That was a very stupid thing you three did and now you have to pay the price for it and if that involves a nice talk with John, then that's exactly what you're going to get." Jada rattled off before changing the tape she had in.

"Oh man." Both Sam and Jada smiled and continued the drive.

Other car with the others

"Riles, the two are fine and if you call me one more time before we get home, I'm going to tear out your throat and feed it to you." Akina calmly said into the phone like it was the most normal thing in the world and maybe to those two, it was.

"I just want to know their safe." Akina rolled her eyes before tossing the phone in the back.

"You're uncle wants to talk to you and tell him not to call again." Alina nodded and picked up the phone. Kaley had fallen asleep half way into the drive back. "That guy is such an ass licker!" Dean grinned and looked over at her.

"Did you just call your brother an ass licker?" She nodded and he laughed. "Wonder if dad is driving Sam and Jada nuts."

"It's yums. What do you think?" He nodded and looked at the road.

"Really uncle Riley. We're both fine. Nothing happened. Well, nothing that bad anyways." Alina told him as she looked out the window.

"What do you mean nothing bad? What happened?" She inhaled and told him all about Kaleys little run in with the demon. "So you're saying that Akina had to save her ass?"

"Yup. Now can I go and get some sleep? I'll talk to you when we get home."

"Alright. Night." The two hung up and she rested her head on Kaleys shoulder before falling asleep. Akina glanced back at the two and smiled knowing that at least two of her children were safe. Dean almost knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to get her back. You know that right?"

"I know. I just want to do it soon and I don't want those two running off, doing something this crazy again."

"For how long their going to be grounded, I don't think that's a problem."

"You do know that both are over the age of eighteen, right?"

"So? I'm still their father and if I want to ground them, I can." Akina smiled and rested her head against the window. "Getting some sleep?"

"Demon side wipes me right out." He nodded as she closed her eyes, not letting go of his hand. He was the only one awake in the car when he pulled up to the house.

"We're home. Time to get up." He woke the girls as he was getting out of the car. "You two get some sleep and we'll all talk about this tomorrow." Kaley and Alina nodded as they made their way into the house. Akina got out and was sitting on the hood of the impala just watching them. "You alright?" Dean asked as he sat next to her.

"Just thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot lately huh?"

"Yeah. It's kinda scaring me." He said with a laugh as they got up and went inside to get some sleep. The next morning, the two girls were up before their parents and thought that maybe if they made them some breakfast, they would go easy on them. Both Akina and Dean came down at around nine and smiled. "You made breakfast?"

"Thought you would be hungry." Alina said setting plates in front of her parents before her and Kaley sat down to join them.

"In other words, thought we would go easy on you." Akina said through a mouthfull of eggs that she stole off Dean. Both girls smiled and ate their food. "You know that's not going to happen, right? You did something so far beyond bad and you're both going to have to pay for it."

"But..."

"No buts Kal. I know that you've been blaming yourself for what happened and you have to stop. It wasn't your fault. It never was. We're going to get her back, but like Kina said, you need to work with us instead of going behind our backs and doing something like this." Dean said getting up and getting more coffee.

"Yes sir." Came the response.

"Did you at least see anything that might help?" Both girls looked at their father with open mouths. "What? Don't get me wrong, you both are in trouble, but that can wait till after we get your sister back. How about we make this be our focus and get to the punishment later?"

"Deal!" Both yelled as they smiled. "And the sad part is that we didn't see anything." Alina finished.

"That's not true." Both Dean and Akina looked at Kaley. "He said that he sent her on some mission and that she was safe. So maybe she's not as evil as we thought."

"You might be right, but now we just have to find out where to start looking for him and her. We'll call Sam and Jada later on and talk to them about it. We also need to call dad and Bobby."

"You're not going to have them yell at us, are you?"

"Not yet. Riley might wanna have a go at you two though." Akina said reaching for the phone. She dialed Riley and almost fell on her ass when he screamed a hello. "Don't yell so loud early in the morning!"

"Sorry sis. What's up?"

"Demon talking. Wanna know if buttbreath wants in on it."

"Why do you have to always make fun of me?"

"Favorite past time. You comin over or not?"

"Be there in ten." She hung up and looked at the others.

"He'll be here. You wanna call John or do I get the pleasure?" She asked as she held out the phone. Dean just shook his head and she called John. "Yummy yummy bunny!!"

"What drugs did you have this morning?" She giggled and shook her head.

"None yets yums. We're brainstorming about the demon and wondered if you and Bobs want in on it. Ok, so I'm not so much brainstorming since I'm picturing Dean naked, but you get the picture!" John just laughed and said he and Bobby would be over soon. She hung up just as Sam and Jada walked in. "Babycakes!! Where's Jensen?"

"Home doing chores. He'll be here around noon." Sam explained as he sat down. "So, you think of anything yet?"

"Nothing, but your rock hard abs!" Sam just laughed and shook his head. "But no, we've got nothin. It looks like the thing just dropped off the face of the planet last night."

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean just shrugged as Bobby and John walked in, followed by Riley. "You all drive here together or something?"

"No. We just have great timing!" Riley said with a thumbs up as he sat next to Kaley. "You get yelled at yet?" She shook her head no and he smiled. "Just wait."

"You're not going to yell, are you?"

"Not right now. So about this demon?"

"Nothing. John and I have been searching even before you three ran off and still have nothing. I honestly think that maybe we have to wait for him to come to us." John nodded in agreement before looking at the others. "I know it's a shit plan, but we have nothing to go on right now. I think that we have to occupy our time with other hunts till this thing shows it's face."

"As much as I hate to sat it, you might be right." Akina told them. "As much as I wanna find Ailsa, if we have no where to look, then it's going to be a little tough getting her back and those vampires are still alive since you three took a little detour." Dean glanced over at her and shook his head. "What sexy?"

"So you wanna go and kill vampires?"

"Maybe. I mean we can kill them while yo daddy and sexy man Bobs look up anything that can help us find the demon."

"I guess we can." He agreed before looking at his daughters. "You two go pack. If you went on that little joy ride before, I don't wanna know what you would do if we left you home alone."

"Dad! I'm 25!" Kaley yelled as she stood to face him. He was just looking at her. "And that's a perfectly good age to go with you." And she left.

"Wow! She was out like a fat bitch playing dodgeball!" Akina said through a laugh. "You going to go pack or sit here and stare at John's fine ass?" She asked Alina.

"Going to pack. I'm so not into older men. No offence gramps!" John just smiled and pushed her out of the room. She was at the bottom of the stairs when Jensen came in. "Hey Jen!"

"Stop calling me that." She laughed as he hit her arm. "I see you're still alive."

"Saving the punishment for when we get Ailsa back. How was yours?" He shrugged and went into the kitchen. Sam and Jada looked over at him just as he sat down.

"Everything done at home?" He nodded. "Good cause we have vampires to kill." Jensen was looking at his mother like she grew another head. "You're not staying home alone. Now go and pack your stuff or we leave without you and send Missouri to watch you." He more or less ran out of the house.

"Kid hates her as much as me I see."

"Yeah. One to many spoons to the head and I was thinking. You four can handle the vampires with no problems and there's some weird stuff happening at a hotel a few states away. What if we go and take care of that while you go with the vamps?" Sam through out. Dean glanced over at Akina and the two nodded. "Alright then. And you'll call if you find out anything?" He asked his father as him and Jada went to leave.

"You know I will. Just be careful, all of you." Sam nodded and him and Jada left. "We're going to start now then and give you a call if we find anything helpful. You four be careful to."

"You know us dad." Dean said with a smile that cause John, Bobby, and Akina to roll their eyes. "What? We're safe people." John just gave him an 'ok' look and left with Bobby. The two then went to pack and were gone by three. It would take Sam and them a little longer since they had to drive a lot further, but the three promised to check in every now and then to let the others know they were ok. Dean and Akina did the same. They hoped that when they all got back, there would be something about the demon and the location of Ailsa. Hoping seemed to be a big part of their lives anymore.

**A/N So should I do the vampires or Sam and Jada's hunt first? It's up to you!**


	5. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 5 Strange Happenings**

Sam, Jada, and Jensen drove non stop for five hours before deciding to pull over and get some sleep. That was thanks in part of Jensen nagging them and bitching that he was tired and hungry.

"There. We're pulling over and getting some sleep. Happy now?" Sam said with a smile as Jada checked them in.

"I'm thrilled dad." He told his father with a smile before getting out. "You know how dorkey you look driving this car?" Sam got out and stood next to him.

"I do not look dorkey and besides this is the car your mother had when we got marrried. She loved this car more than me half the time and there is no way she's ever going to get rid of it."

"I'm not asking if you're getting rid of it or not. I'm just saying that you look kinda weird driving it around." Sam raised his brow and looked at his son. "You know theres only one way to deal with that, right?"

"You're not getting this car. I told you that if you want a car, you save half the money and Jada and I will put in the other half." Sam told him as he saw Jada and went to meet her. Jensen just looked at him before running to catch up.

"But I want this one!" Jada looked at Sam and then at Jensen.

"I miss something?" Sam smiled and took the key off her. Jada watched him and then turned to her son. "Jensen."

"Car conversationg again." Jada smiled and nodded. "You know he's being unfair, right?"

"You do know it's my car, not his right and there is no way you're getting it."

"You both are unfair." He said with a roll of the eyes as he followed his mother into the room. Sam had his laptop up and ready to go. "So if I buy my own car, will you help me get it to look as kick ass as your?" Jensen asked sitting across from Sam and Jada. Sam looked up at him for a second before returning his focus back to the computer. Jada was just giggling. "Come on guys. I'm trying to meet you both in the middle here. Help me out a bit."

"If you save up enough money that you can pay for half a car and we throw in the other half, then I'll help you get it to look something like that. You know there can only be one kick ass car and that belongs to me." Jada said as she pointed to herself.

"Unless you talk to Dean. You know he believes his car is the greatest thing since sliced bread." Sam said with a smile.

"Man do I hate that. Greatest thing since sliced bread. God." Sam just laughed and Jensen rolled his eyes. "So now that the whole car thing is over, what are we killing?" Sam and Jensen looked at each other and rolled their eyes before answering. "I saw that you know."

"We didn't do anything and it seems that it's a haunted stretch of highway. Doesn't seem to hard though." Sam told her as he continued to look up more crap.

"So if it's not that hard, why do you keep looking up stuff?"

"I don't think he likes spending time with us Jensen. Living on that computer is his way of not talking to us." Jada said trying to surpas a laugh. Jensen just smiled and shook his head when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"I just want to be prepaired. Is there something wrong with that?" Jada and Jensen said nothing and Sam smiled. "I win. Now what do you say we get some sleep and go do this thing tomorrow."

"Find and dandy." Jensen said as he jumped into bed. Sam and Jada both climbed into bed and the three fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Jada was the first one awake and got coffee for the boys. She was awake for more than two hours when the two thought it would be nice to wake up.

"About time you two woke up. Got you coffee, but you might have to reheat it." Jada said as Sam stretched and got up. "Go take a shower and we'll go when sleepy head over there gets up." She said pointing to a somewhat sleeping Jensen. "And here I thought he was awake. Silly me huh?"

"You should know him better than that by now. When he looks like he's awake, he's still asleep. No matter what." Sam said as he kissed her cheek and went to take a shower. "Just shake him. He'll get up."

"It'll just be easier if I tip the bed over." She mumbled to herself as she started poking her son in the side. "Jensen. You need to get up now. This highway isn't going to solve itself."

"I'm up mom so please stop poking me." He said with his eyes still closed. Jada just shook her head and continued to poke him. "Alright. Alright. I'm awake and that's starting to hurt." She smiled when he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight and I got you coffee. We're leaving as soon as you take a shower. Your fathers in there now." She told him as she sat back down. He just rubbed the spot she kept poking and sat up.

"Awake I see." Sam said as he came out of the bathroom. Jensen looked up at him and mumbled something as he walked past him and into the bathroom. "So happy in the morning, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. The defination of sunshine." Jada said with a roll of the eyes. "I found out some more info about this highway." Sam nodded and sat across from her. "Alright. So it looks like a man kinda went mad and killed his family there over fourty years ago. Now it's said that he comes back on that day every year and kills another family." By the time she was done, Jensen was clean and ready to go. "You good to go now?"

"All clean and somewhat awake. Let's go and can I drive?" He asked with a smile. Jada and Sam looked at each other before Jada handed him the keys. "Seriously?" She nodded and he started laughing. "You kick ass mom!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the motel.

"Amazing that something that small can make him so happy." Sam said as the two left and met Jensen outside. He was already in the drivers seat and waiting for his parents to get in the car. "Think he's in a hurry?"

"Just a little one. You get everything we might need?" Sam nodded and climbed into the back seat. "HA! You're sitting in the back Sam. That's just funny." Jada told them with a smile. Sam shook his head and Jensen turned up the music so loud that none of them could even think. "I think that might be a little loud there." She said as she lowered it.

"No. I just think you're getting old." Sam looked up and over at his son with a shocked look on his face. Jada slowly turned her head and looked at him as well. Jensen looked over at her and saw the scary look on her face. "I didn't mean that."

"Did you just call me old?" She whispered.

"Be smart and say you're sorry REAL quick." Sam whispered to Jensen. Jada shot a look at Sam and he sat back and shut his mouth.

"One more time Jensen. Did you just call me old?" Jensen looked over and slowly nodded. "Well if you think I'm so old, then you can't drive this old womans car. Pull over now." He did as his mother asked and Jada started driving. Sam just placed a hand on his sons shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry mom." She just looked over at him and shook her head. "Damn it."

"You should know better than to call any woman old, let alone your own mother. Not smart Jensen."

"We're here and stop talking about that old comment." Jada said as she got out of the car. "Sam, can you grab the bag?" Sam nodded and got the bag before getting out and handing it to her. Jensen just cursed before getting out. "Here." He turned and Jada handed him an EMF dectector. "You check down there for anything and be careful." He nodded and started walking down the street.

"Amazing that it's this early and there's like no traffic." Sam said as he and Jada walked the oppisate way. "You're not really mad at him, are you?"

"No. It's just kinda fun to watch him squirm." She said with a smile. "So did you read anything that might help us know when this guy is supposed to show?"

"Uh." He pulled out a paper from his bag and started reading. "It just says that one person got away. A young girl. She said he father just started screaming at her and her mother before attacking them. She told police that he strangled her mother and then went after her, but she managed to get away." Jada nodded and looked at her EMF.

"Well, we got nothing this way. Wanna go see if Jensen found anything?"

"I guess."

"What time did that girl say this happened to her father?" Sam looked at the paper again.

"Says she couldn't remember. She told them that it was sometime between noon and six, but we're well before noon."

"True." They saw Jensen walking towards them and he was just looking at the ground. "Jensen ahoy!" Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the met up by the car. "Find anything?" He looked up and shook his head. "You know I'm not mad about that old comment, right?"

"I guess. You find anything?"

"Nothing. Maybe we should come back later on tonight." Jada and Jensen nodded as Sam went to get into the car. Sam had enough time to place his hand on the handle of the door before Jensen hit him over the head with the EMF dectector. He hit the car and then fell onto the ground. "JENSEN! What are you doing!?" Jada yelled as she ran over to Sam. He had a nasty head wound. Jensen just smiled as he raised the EMF detector to hit her. She turned in time and grabbed his wrist. "Stop!"

"Why should I stop!? It's all your fault!" Jada just looked at him as he started freaking out. "You never listen to me!!"

"What are you talking about!?" She yelled as she kicked out her son's legs and Jensen fell onto his ass. "Get a hold of yourself Jensen! This isn't you!" Jensen just smiled and stood up.

"Not me!? Not me!? Why do you always want me to be something that I'm not!? Am I not good enough for you Diane!?" She raised her brow. "You keep telling me to do this and act this way! I'm not doing that anymore!"

"Jensen, I'm your mother!." Jensen just smiled and picked up a rather large rock.

"That's just another one of your tricks you stupid bitch! You think you can get me to change just for you!? Not happy with the way I am that you have to go and sleep with the neighbor!? You didn't think I knew about that, did you!?" He screamed as he ran at her, prepaired to hit her with the rock. "Time for you to die!" He knocked Jada over and stradled her before Sam came to and tackled him. "You sleeping with him to!? Is there anyone you won't spread your legs for!?"

"Sorry Jensen." Was all Sam said as he knocked him out. He placed his head on the ground and went over to Jada. "You alright?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

"Fine. You?" Sam just nodded and rubbed his head. "So what do we do about him?" She asked pointing to Jensen.

"Get that thing out of him. On the bright side, we know why that man went nuts and killed his family." He told her with a smile. Jada just shook her head and grabbed Sam's pack out of the car. "I think we might wanna tie him up though. You know, just to be safe."

"Good idea. You do that and I'll find a way to get that spirit out." Sam went over and was about to tie up his son, but Jensen was already awake and tackled him when Sam got close enough.

"You stole her away from me! Now you're going to pay for that you prick!" He screamed as he pulled the knife out of his boot and raised it about Sam's head. He brought it down, but Sam caught his arm before he got a blade to the face. "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Any time Jada!" Sam yelled as he and Jensen wrestled for the knife. Jada was flipping through the book to find anything that might help. "JADA!"

"I'm looking!"

"Don't worry. She's going to pay for what she's done to. I just have to get rid of you first!" Jensen yelled before punching Sam in the face, splitting his lip. "Time to pay!" He raised the knife again and plundged it into Sam's shoulder. He cried out in pain before grabbing the handle and Jensens hand. "LET GO!"

"JADA!! DO SOMETHING!" She looked over and started reading the excorsism she found. "About time!" Jensen screamed and got off Sam. He just pressed his hand against the knife wound and sat up. Jensen made a run at his mother, but she finished reading and he dropped to his knees, screaming. The black smoke eruputed from his mouth and he fell to the ground. "Nice timing." Jada shrugged and went over to Sam.

"You alright?"

"My son just stabbed me. Oh he is so grounded." He said as Jada checked out his shoulder. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine and this doesn't look that bad. I can stitch it up no problem." She told him as she helped him up. Jensen was already sitting up, rubbing his head, and looking around. "You ok?" He turned and looked at his parents.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he got up and went over to them. Both just smiled and went to the car. "Guys. What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" He rubbed his head and got into the back seat. Sam sat in the passenger seat as Jada drove. "Well."

"Uh, I was walking up the road, checking for anything unusual and then I felt cold and then nothing. I just woke up on the ground with a hell of a head ache. You two gonna share what happened?" He asked looking back and forth between the two.

"You were possessed and tried to kill us. You stabbed your father and called me old." Sam glanced over at her and smiled.

"I thought I did that before I got possessed." Jensen asked as he rubbed his head again.

"You did, but it made me upset so we're just going to say you said it while you were possessed, ok?" She said looking back at him and tossing her phone at him. "Call home and tell them we're on our way back."

"I would agree with what she said about calling her.."

"Don't say it Sam." Sam smiled and looked at her.

"Say what? You're a beautiful twenty four and I love every part of you." He said with a smile and a kiss on the hand.

"See Jensen, that's what's you're supposed to say." Jada said as she looked back at her son. "You calling?" He nodded and put the phone to his ear. "And you." She said looking at Sam.

"Yes?"

"You know what you're getting for that age line, right?" The two smiled and Jensen hung up. "Dean and Akina get home yet?"

"No. Grampa said that they called, but they got cut off. From what he said, they said everything was going fine." Jada and Sam nodded as Jensen fell asleep. Sam soon followed and Jada was left singing along to the radio all the way home.


	6. Meet Up

**Chapter 6 Meet Up**

"One of these days you're going to agree with me about your crappy music." Akina said with a shake of her head as she reached for the tape. Dean just slapped her hand and she gave him her pouty face. "Why you gotta hit me? You hurt my feelings." Alina and Kaley were just sitting in the back, shaking their heads back and forth.

"Why do you have to keep taking out my tapes? You know when you do that, they never return." Dean told her. He looked over and saw the face Akina was giving him. "Oh don't give me that face Kina. You know the rule."

"That stupid one about the driver being a dick and shot gun picking the music!?" She asked with a smile. Kaley just kinda giggled and Alina broke into full on laughter. "See, they agree with me."

"They don't agree with you. They just finally realized you're insane." Dean told her with a smile. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't we be looking up crap about the vampires and not fighting about dads crappy music?" Kaley asked as she leaned into the front seat.

"I don't think dad's music is that bad. I kinda like it." Akina looked back at Alina and shook her head. "What was that look for mom?"

"Nothing. It's just that you grew up with his crap and you don't know any better."

"Either that or she's deaf." Akina and Kaley just started laughing. Dean looked back at Alina and smiled. "So about the vampires?"

"What do you wanna know? Sexy Johnny already looked up everything. Guess he knew I was to lazy to do it and that Dean would be to busy looking at my hot rack to do it." Akina said with a smile and nod.

"Oh god mom." Kaley said with a eye roll as she sat back next to her sister. "Why is it that no matter what you always have to bring up your chest?"

"It's to hot not to talk about. Be happy that's something you're going to be blessed with. Now before you started talking about my rack, there are six vamps in this pack. Shouldn't be that hard and we should be home in time to watch TNA!" All three looked over at her. "What?"

"What the hell is TNA?" Dean asked with a sideways glance.

"Wrestling." She answered with a smile. "How far away are we and we're not stopping for anything just now. You can wait for soda." She said looking back at Kaley. She just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Um, it looks like we're only ten minutes away." Alina told her as she pulled out the map. "So we're not getting a motel room?" Dean just shook his head and took out his tape.

"Thanks honey bunny. This isn't going to take long enough so we're not even going to bother getting a room." Akina told them as she put in one of her tapes. "It's english and Jensen stabbed Sam in the shoulder. Boy was possessed, but he's find and dandy now." Dean was just looking over at her. "Why is it that whenever I say anything, you give me that weird look."

"It's nothing Kina. Nothing at all." Dean said with a eye roll and a shake of the head. They drove for five more minutes before the car was engulfed in a white light. "What the hell is that!?" Dean said as he struggled to keep the car on the road. "You two put your seat belts on!" Kaley and Alina nodded as they did as they were told.

"Dean. Look." Dean managed to stop the car and he glanced over at Akina. He saw she was pointing out the front window and when he looked, his jaw hit the floor. "It's her."

"Holy shit." Was all Kaley said. Alina was to busy looking at her sister to say anything.

"Get out now." Ailsa said as she stood in front of the impala. "Don't make me ask you twice. All of you, out." All four got out and stood in front of her. "Nice to see you all again."

"Ailsa. Is that really you?" Kaley asked as she started walking towards her. Akina grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let me go mom. It's her."

"Not exactly." Ailsa said as she waved her hand, throwing Dean and Alina to the left and Akina and Kaley to the right. All landed pretty damn hard. "Sorry. Did that hurt?" She said with a smile as she walked over to where Dean and Alina landed. "Long time no see dad." She said as she lifted him up.

"Alisa, you have to listen to me. You know you don't want to do this." He managed to get out. She just started laughing as she kicked Alina, knocking her back into a tree. "Please Alisa."

"Oh please yourself." She told him as she punched him REALLY hard in the face, breaking his nose. "Oops. I think I broke something."

"Kaley, you alright?" Akina asked as she got up. Kaley nodded and stood next to her. "Good cause I think your father and sister need help." Akina and Kaley ran at Alisa and were thrown right back. "This is so not going like I planned." She said helping her oldest daughter up. "Ok. New plan before she kills us."

"And what might that be?" Akina looked over at her and smiled. "You're not."

"Only choice I have. Not like I'm going to hurt her." She said as she started to release her demon side.

"You might be making a mistake mom, but I'll get Alina and stay back." Akina just nodded as she watched Ailsa drop Dean and turned towards her.

"Well mom. I guess the rumor of you controling your demon side isn't so much a rumor. This should be fun." Ailsa said with a smile before she vanished. Akina was looking around until she flew backwards into another tree. "Guess you didn't see me coming, huh?"

"Not might fault you're so damn fast." She told her as she stood up. "You know that I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt them."

"Isn't all this family crap touching. I was ordered to kill you, not listen to you." She said with another smile as she ran at her mother. Akina just stood her ground. She saw Kaley over by Dean and Alina out of the corner of her eye. "They're safe for now. Once I kill you, I'll kill them."

"I don't think so." Akina said as she blocked her daughters punches and kicks. "I see you've been training."

"A little. The things you learn in hell." She said with a shrug before she pulled out a very pretty dagger. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Truthfully? Yes it is." Ailsa rolled her eyes before throwing the knife at her mother. "You think I'm that easy to..." She looked in front of her and Ailsa was gone. "And you went where?"

"Behind you." Akina didn't even have time to turn around before she felt the burning pain in her side. "Don't worry. I missed your major organs. You'll slowly bleed to death. Very painful." Akina felt her side before taking the knife out and twisting Ailsas arm so that she was holding the knife at her own throat. "You think you can kill me?"

"No I don't and I don't plan on it."

"So then what? We're going to stand here like this till you die?" Akina shook her head and smiled. "You know something."

"I know a lot of things. Mostly how to knock your ass out without hurting you." Ailsa looked down at her mothers hand. It was the same glowing ball that she used to blast the demon back. "Night baby." She said with a smile before blasting Ailsa back and knocking her out cold. Akina glanced over at Dean and her other daughters before falling to her knees.

"Kina!" Dean yelled as the three ran over to her. "You alright?"

"Can you stitch this up?" She asked as Dean looked at her side. "You two tie her up and use that binding spell I taught you. That should keep her from getting away and from the demon tracking her."

"I think you should go see a doctor." Dean said as he helped her up. She just shook her head. "Alright then. I'll do what I can with it then. It doesn't look that deep, but I'm not a doctor."

"No, but you do look hot in scrubs." She told him with a smile as he helped her to the car. "I'll be nice enough to allow you to get Ailsa in here."

"God you are such a sweet heart."

"Hey! I did all the hard work and got stabbed for my effort, remember?" Dean just nodded and closed the door. "Thank god I'm not bleeding to death here." She yelled as she watched Dean and the girls get Ailsa to the car. "And I get to sit in back with my evil daughter. Oh lucky me."

"She's out cold mom." Kaley said as her and Alina got into the front with Dean. "At least we get to sit in front for once." Dean got in and started the car. "So if she's evil, how do we help her?"

"Uh, haven't thought that far ahead yet. At least we can keep her near by till we find something out. Call yums and tell him that we got her and have him look for anything that might help her." Alina nodded and called John. Akina looked over at Ailsa and smiled. She got her baby back and no matter what she did to her, she was happy she was back. Akina also saw Kaley looking back every three seconds. "She's really here Kal."

"I know. It's just kinda hard to believe. We're not going after the vampires now, are we?" Dean shook his head.

"I think we have more important things to worry about than vampires. Right now we have to worry about getting her back to normal. Everything else can wait." Dean told them as he started to drive home. "You alright back there?" He asked looking at Akina.

"Just dandy." She told him as she gave him a thumbs up and she closed her eyes. "Now I'm going to sleep. Don't wake my fine ass up unless I stop breathing." Dean shook his head and smiled. Alina finally hung up and looked at her father.

"What did dad say?"

"Bobby and him are looking into getting her back to normal now. They're even making a nice room for her." Dean nodded and then looked over at her again.

"You alright?" Alina nodded and smiled. "You're lying." 

"I'm just happy to have her back and she's not as evil as she appears."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it dad. It's like it was all a act. Like she wanted us to kill her or take her or something."

"Really? You think she might be double crossing the demon or something?" Dean asked looking at his daughter with hope in his eyes. She smiled and nodded before resting her head on Kaley's shoulder and falling asleep. Dean glanced over at his two daughters and smiled as they slept. He then looked back at Akina and Ailsa. He made sure Akina was still breathing and that Ailsa was still out. Sure enough, both were. He smiled at the thought that his family might just become whole again and that made him happier than anything.


	7. Getting Her Back

**Chapter 7 Getting Her Back**

Sam, Jada, and Jensen returned home well before Dean and the others. They walked in and saw John and Bobby knee deep in different books. They looked around and then looked at the two older men.

"Uh, you find something?" Sam asked as he pushed a pile of books aside so he and Jada could sit. Jada stitched up his shoulder and Sam gave poor Jensen a stern talking to about stabbing him. Jensen sat across from his parents and looked over at John. "Dad."

"Yeah. Dean and Akina found Ailsa. They're bringing her back here." Sam glanced over at Jada and the two smiled. "Don't get your hopes up just yet. We still don't know how evil she is or if theres any way to change her back." John told them as he sat down next to Jensen. "Bobby and I have been looking through every book we could possibly get our hands on and still haven't found anything that could help us."

"We even called Missouri thinking she might know someone or something that could help and even she came up empty handed." Bobby added as he handed Jada a cup of cocoa. She smiled as a thank you and they heard the door open. "They're here." They all got up and met Kaley and Alina in the living room. Akina came in a few seconds later and she was followed by Dean, who was carrying Ailsa.

"Got some place we can put her so she doesn't wake up and kill us?" He asked looking around the room. John nodded and motioned for Dean to follow him. Jada walked over to Akina and looked at her.

"Girl, you look like shit." Akina just shook her head and smiled.

"Getting stabbed by your own kid can do that to you. You know what I mean, huh Sam?" She asked shooting Sam a look. He just nodded and smiled as Jada took a look at her wound. "Dean looked it over. He said it doesn't look that bad."

"It isn't. Should be easy to stitch it up. Just sit still while I get a needle." Akina's head shot up and she looked at her friend. "What?"

"No way is your fine ass coming near me with anything sharp and pointy!" Jada rolled her eyes and went to get the needle. "I'm not kidding sex kitten! Don't you dare!" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm serious. I would rather you do it than her. She shakes more that a crack head during withdrawl!"

"True. I'll stitch you up if you prefer." Akina nodded and sat on the couch. "How did you manage to knock her out?"

"Well, after she threw us back like rag dolls and broke Svens hot nose, I thought it would be a good idea to tell her one of those old hunting stories you told me. Put the girl right to sleep." She told him with a smile. He just shook his head and smacked her shoulder. "OW! Stab wound there!"

"Sorry and my stories aren't boring." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard yourself tell them? I mean yawn!" She told him as she covered her mouth and pretended to yawn. He just shook his head again as Jada and Dean came in. "Babies!"

"We tied Ailsa to the bed inside of the devils trap. She should be good in there." Dean told them as he sat down. Akina nodded and Jada came towards her with needle in hand.

"Oh no sexy." She said as she raised her hands. "You best be stepping off me with that!" Dean and Sam looked at each other before laughing. "Not funny! She talks like that and you don't laugh at her!" She said pointing to Jada. "And back off blondie!"

"I'm not going to hurt you any worse that you're already hurt. Just sit still and let me do it." Akina just shook her head. "Come on Akina. Don't be a baby." Akina looked like she was about to break out in tears.

"Girl, you better let her stitch that up or else you'll have another wound to worry about." Akina looked past Jada and right at Missouri. Sam and Dean also turned around and looked at the plump woman. "Heard you could use a little help with that demon kid of yours."

"Don't call her a demon kid. That just sounds wrong." Dean said as he shook his head. "But thanks for coming." Missouri just smiled and walked over to Akina. She backed away as far as the couch would let her.

"Don't hit me. Please don't hit me." She said as she covered her head. Missouri just smiled and removed her hands. "What? I didn't call you old. I sware."

"I know. I just want to let you know that everythings going to be alright with Ailsa." She told her with a smile. Akina blinked a few times and watch the woman walked into the kitchen before turning and looking at Dean.

"I think she knows something that we don't." She said as she pointed to where Missouri just walked. "And you are still not touching me with that hot pants." Jada rolled her eyes and placed the needle on the table. "What? You're giving up that easily?"

"No. Sam. Dean. Can you hold her down for me?" Both boys nodded and ignored the evil look Akina was giving them. "Thank you." She also shot Jada a look that could kill before the men pounced on her like a lion on a zebra. "Now hold her still."

"Come on guys! Do I look like a gazelle to you!?" She asked as she tried to wiggle away.

"Gazelle?" Dean asked as he held her legs. Sam was holding her arms down while Jada started stitching.

"Yes a gazelle. You two jumped on me like you were lions. Either that or someone who just got themselves a cheap hooker for ten minutes!" She told them with a smile. Both boys also smiled as Jada continued. "OW! Hotty that hurt!"

"If you would quit moving around so much, it wouldn't." Akina looked up at her and stopped moving. "Thank you." She gave her a cocky smile and Jada finished stitching her up just as John and Bobby walked in.

"Two hot men, one little ol me. Oh this is to good to be true!" She said with a smile. Sam and Dean both smacked her in the head and Jada just started laughing. "Hey! Where be the children?"

"Nice that you find me hot and they're sitting with Missouri and Ailsa. All but Kaley that is. She's in the kitchen." John said looking at Akina's smiling face. "She's awake you know. Something seems off about her though."

"Like what?" Dean asked jumping off the couch and standing in front of his father.

"Down boy." Akina told him as she pulled him back down. "But feel free to answer his question." Bobby sat down next to Dean as Jada and Sam went into the kitchen. "Oh my god!"

"What!?" All eyes on Akina.

"You have no idea how good you smell Bobs! Makes me hot!!" She said as she licked her lips. Dean and John rolled their eyes and Bobby just wrapped his arm around her. "Making me excited here!"

"That's the plan. Might take you away from Dean for a few hours later." Dean shot Bobby a look and he just winked at him.

"You have my permission." Akina told him with a smile.

"Sex hounds!!" They all turned and looked at John before laughing. "Oh god what?"

"You said sex hounds! That's great." Dean said once he stopped laughing. "But really. What's off with her?"

"Well she seems to be talking to Missouri like nothing happened. Like she's always been here. It's just a little weird." John told them as he rubbed his chin. "Are either of you going to talk to her any time soon?" Dean and Akina looked at each other before Akina got up.

"I'll go first. That way if it's all a trap, I can tell her another one of Sam's stories and put her to sleep again." She said with a smile before running into the kitchen. She looked over at Kaley. Girl looked really sad. "What's up baby? Aren't you glad to have her back?" Kaley looked up at her and nodded. "So whats up?"

"Lina and I have been talking. She seems to think that Ailsa is double crossing the demon. I just don't know though. I tried to read her mind, but the what I saw." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It was horrible mom. What she went though for all those years." Akina nodded and sat down next to her.

"I read it to and saw the same thing. She'll be fine though. As long as she knows that we're all here and that we love her no matter what, she'll be just fine. It's just going to take some time to get her back to normal. Sure we're not going to just erase what that thing did to her, but we can give her plenty of good memories and good times to make up for it and hopefully she'll be fine with that." Akina told her with a smile. Kaley looked over at her and smiled as well.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Good question. I was always as dumb as a box of rocks." She answered as she scratched her head. Kaley just laughed and Akina went to see Ailsa. "Hey. Can I talk to her alone, please?" She asked everyone else in the room. They all nodded and left, leaving Akina alone with her daughter. "Hey." Ailsa turned her head and looked at her. "You're not going to try to kill me again, are you?"

"No." Akina nodded and sat down. "Are you going to kill me?" Ailsa asked as she looked at the bed.

"Why would I even think about doing that?"

"It's what you do. You kill evil things."

"You are not evil. You're just misguided. We can help you and even if we can't, there is no way that anyone in this house will ever kill you." Ailsa nodded and looked at her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better. I'm sorry." Akina looked up at her, confused. Ailsa smiled and looked back down at the bed. "For causing you that much pain. For trying to kill you. For breaking dads nose."

"You called him dad." Ailsa smiled and nodded. "You know that he's not mad at you for that."

"Really?" She asked kinda surprised. Akina just nodded. "Figured he would be kinda pissed." There was a moment of silence before Ailsa spoke again. "I ran away from him." Akina looked up at her and she had a smile on her face. "I had to get away. He wanted me to kill you and I couldn't do that."

"So you just left?"

"Something like that. I made him believe that I was evil and that I was with him this whole time and waited for the right time to get away. That time happened to be last night." Akina nodded and sat on the bed next to her daughter. "I'm not evil, you know."

"Kinda had a few clues on that one. So I can let you out of that and you're not going to kill us?" She shook her head no and Akina broke the Devils Trap. "You try to kill us and I will tell you one of Sam's stories and make you die from bordom."

"Lina told me about those stories. I think I'll pass on them for right now." Akina nodded and held out her hand. Ailsa looked at it before taking it and allowing her mother to help her up. "I'm so sorry mom." Akina looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to cause you all this pain for all these years. I'm just so sorry." She said as she embraced her mother. Akina was just stunned before returning the hug.

"It's alright baby. We'll help you through all this so don't worry. Nobodys mad at you or hates you. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ailsa sniffled and nodded. "Now lets leave this room. It's kinda depressing." Ailsa nodded in agreement and the two left the room, coming face to face with all the other members of the family. "I think they all want to talk to you." Riley came over and looked at her. "When the hell did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Heard she was back." Ailsa looked at him and then at Akina. "Good to have you back." He told her as he hugged her. "You have no idea how much I missed you." It took Ailsa a few minutes before she hugged him back. "Wait! You're not going to kill us, are you?"

"Not unless everyone keeps asking me that." She said with a smile. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Dean. He just walked up to her and looked at her. "Sorry about the nose dad." She said as she looked at the floor.

"It's alright." Was all he said before he pulled her into a hug as well. "It's so good to have you back." She started crying as she hugged her father. She wasn't the only one. Poor Dean was crying as well, as was Kaley and Alina. "My god I missed you." She nodded into his shoulder and smiled. After everyone got hugging her out of their system, Dean and his family went home to get reaquanted. That is after Dean pulled Missouri aside and made sure that his daughter wasn't going to kill them. She assured him that what Ailsa told Akina was true. That she was never evil, but had to act that way so the demon wouldn't kill her. That really eased his nerves. Everyone else went home as well. Sam and Jada wanted to spend so time with Jensen and John went along with them. Riley went with Akina and Dean, while Bobby had yet another hunt to go on. Tomorrow would be the first time in a long time that they were all together as a full family.

**A/N Three chapter! Hope you enjoy them. They would have been up sooner, but I couldn't post them so you get em now! I know that I have Ailsa being good, but you have to understand that I don't want this story to become horribly long like Powerful New Hunters. I also think that having her double crossing the demon might end up better. Let me know what you think by hitting that purplish button and sending me a review! Thanks a bunch! **


	8. Months Go By

**This isn't going to be a long chapter. I know I skipped a few months to and I don't really know why I did that, but I did. Also, to those who are reading my other story, Past Death, Watching You. I don't know when I'm going to update it, but I wanted to clear something up. I know that when Sam pushed Aeriel out of the way, that car SHOULD of hit Dean. Someone brought that to my attention and I didn't even realize that as I was writing it. So that's my mistake. Now on to this story. Please review! Thanks and enjoy!! **

**  
Chapter 8 Months Go By**

Two months have gone by since they got Ailsa back and the groundment for the other two started. Kaley did kinda throw a bit of a hissy fit that she was being grounded at the age of twenty five, but one look from Dean made her calm down a bit. Ailsa has been adjusting rather well. She had horrible nightmares about the years that she spend with the demon and most of the time she keeps them to herself. She always feels like a burdon to her family and she doesn't want them to worry any more about her than they already do. Her and her sisters spend a lot of time together, training, talking and plain just being siblings. There are time when they even invite Jensen over on their little girl nights, but after the first night he started turning them down saying that he likes his hair the color it is. Right now Kaley and Alina are in the middle of cleaning the house as part of their punishment. Another part is that they aren't allowed to go on any more solo hunts for four months. That's the one that really sucked. Ailsa just stood back and giggled at them, feeling really glad that it wasn't her.

"Hey baby." Akina said as she came into the kitchen. Aisla was sitting at the table, drinking a can of soda. "You're up early and are you sure soda is a healthy thing to drink this early?" She asked getting a cup of coffee.

"This for someone who drinks gallons of coffee out of a pokemon cup." She said with a laugh. Akina looked down at her cup and shrugged.

"So you couldn't sleep? I mean you are up at five in the morning." She asked her daughter as she sat across from her. "Got some bagels to. You want?" Ailsa nodded and Akina handed her a onion bagel. "So you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It's not that important." Akina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Really mom. It's not a big deal."

"You want to know why I'm up at this god forsaken hour?" Ailsa nodded. "Your screaming woke me up." She looked over at her daughter just waiting for her to explain. "What was the dream about?"

"It was just a nightmare. Like I told you mom, it's not that big of a deal and I'm sorry I woke you." She told her as she got up and walked into the living room. Akina just sat at the table and looked at her cup. "I'm gonna go for a drive. Tell dad I took the car." Akina's head shot up as she heard the door close. She ran into the living room and out onto the front porch just in time to see Ailsa drive away. She leaned against the door and smiled.

"You took the impala without Dean's permission. Oh you are going to be in trouble." She said to herself with a smile before she went back inside and fell asleep on the couch.

With Jada and Sam at their house

"Morning!" Jada said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. Sam smiled and looked up at her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Fine. Why?" She shrugged and sat down.

"You were tossing and turning all night. You kept me up most of it." Sam gave her a sly smile. "Not that I'm complaining. I mean I love nothing more than watching you sleep." She told him with a smile.

"Sorry. I just had a weird dream last night."

"Like?"

"Nothing bad or demon involved or anything. It was just a little out there." He said with a smile. Jada shook her head and got up. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. Akina called and she wants to talk to me about something. You know, girl talk." She gave Sam a major kiss and left while Sam sat at the table and thought about his dream.

Back with Akina and the others

"Hey. I'm gonna go get something to eat that you didn't burn. Be back in a while." Dean said once he saw the burnt toast and everything else that Akina attempted to cook. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm not that bad of a cook. So I burned a few things. Big deal." She said, but then she thought about the fact that Ailsa had the car. "YOU CAN'T GO!" She yelled and blocked the door with her body. Dean just looked at her shocked.

"Why not and you are a bad cook." He told her with a smile. She just smiled back before kissing him. What? It was all she could think to do to stall him. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked in a flirty voice. Dean smiled and kissed her again and Kaley walked in.

"Oh god guys. Get a room." The two broke apart and looked at her. "I didn't think you were home since the impala is gone." Dean looked at her and then at Akina. She just smiled at him. "You didn't know?" Dean shook his head and went to the door. Akina looked over at her oldest and shook her head. "What? I didn't know."

"I know. We should go get your father before he has a meltdown." She said with a smile as the two walked outside. Dean was looking at the spot where he parked the impala last night. "You alright Dean? Your heart still beating?" He looked up at her and he looked like he was about to cry. "It's alright Sven. Ailsa took it this morning before I could stop her. I'm sure your babies fine." She told him as she walked over to him.

"She took my car without asking. What is the number one rule?" He asked looking up at Kaley.

"Never take the impala without asking you first, no matter what." She said with a eye roll.

"Exactly. I mean I even told her that. Why would she take it?"

"She had a nightmare last night and like always, she wouldn't talk about it. She just said she needed to go for a drive and ran out the door before I could stop her. Now go back in the house and wait for her to come home. I'm going with sex kitten for a while." Dean was still looking at the empty parking spot. "Have you heard a word I said Dean?"

"Uh yeah. Where you and Jada going?" Akina shook her head and looked over at Kaley as she walked back into the house. Dean was still just looking at the dirt.

"Just need to talk to her about something. You know, girl talk." Dean glanced up at her and nodded. "My god, you looked at me."

"Funny Kina. When will you be back?"

"Not sure. Depends on if she wears a thong or not." She said with a smile. Dean just shook his head and headed back for the house. "Don't you yell at her either. She's still new to this whole thing and she just needed time alone."

"I'm not going to yell at her. I'm going to talk sternly about her taking my baby without asking me first." He said with a smile. Jada pulled up and he waved at her. "Hey Jada!" She got out and waved back.

"Impalas gone and you're here?" Dean just shook his head and went inside. Jada laughed and walked over to her friend. "So who took the car?"

"Ailsa. I think Dean's a widdle upset about it." The two girls laughed and got into Jadas car. "You wearing a thong?" Jada glanced over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So what's up?"

"Ailsa's been having nightmares, bad ones. She woke me up this morning with her screaming and I kinda read her mind to see what they were about." Jada nodded and looked over at her. "They were bad Jada. I mean really bad." Jada pulls the car over and turns it off. "Why you stopping?'

"Figure it would be easier to talk to you if I don't have to pay attention to the road."

"You pay attention when you drive?" Akina asked with the straightest face. Jada rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So about what you saw. How bad was it and what exactly did you see?" Akina's smile left her face and she looked at the floor. "That bad huh?" She nodded slowly. "Like?" She took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"All the shit she went through and did while she was with that thing. I mean it's enough to make anyone sick. She killed people Jada. A lot of people." She stopped and looked over at the shocked look on her face. "Now I'm not saying that she enjoyed it, cause I know she didn't. She did it because she was afraid of what that demon would do to her if she said no."

"So she really is good then?" Akina nodded and pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. "And you know this for a fact?"

"Yeah. I felt it. She was waiting for a chance to get away and that happend when she came across us that night. I guess he sent her out to kill us and was keeping an eye on her. That's why she faught with us the way she did. I guess he left her to deal with us and a little bit after that is when I knocked her out." She glanced over at her friend and shook her head.

"Did you talk to Dean about this?" She shook her head no. "Why not? He is her father."

"I know that, but he'll get all grrr Dean like and want her to talk to someone about it."

"Grr Dean like?" Akina just shrugged. "You don't want her to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I think she's dealing with it in her own way and it's not like it's hurting anyone. I'll wait till she talks to me about it and then we'll see about getting her some supernatural shrink or something. I know she's not a danger to us or anyone else anymore so it's really not that big of a deal. I just needed someone else to know."

"I understand that." She said with a smile before her phone rang. "What's up Sam?" Akina looked over at her and started making these weird faces to get Jada to laugh and it was working. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" She looked over at Akina again and saw she had her finger jammed into her nose. "Jada?"

"Not you Sam. What's up?" She asked as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Just wondering where you were? We have plans later on, remember?"

"I know. We just got done so we're headed home now and stop doing that!" She yelled when she saw Akina was about to moon her. "You do it and I'm throwing you out of the car." Akina just smiled and sat back down. "Thank you. Coming home now Sam."

"Ok I guess. Oh Jada."

"Yeah."

"Dean called me earlier and wanted me to ask if Akina knows when Ailsa is going to be home. He would have called her, but she left her phone at home."

"Hang on and I'll ask." Jada turned and came face to face with Akinas ass. "Oh my god girl! Did I really need to see that?" She had to yell over Akina laughing. "And your underwear say Wednesday and it's Friday." Akina looked at her and then at her underwear.

"So they do. Guess I should change them more than once a week, huh?" Jada shook her head and laughed as Akina pulled her pants back up. "What does Sammy poo want?"

"Oh yeah. He wants to know what time Ailsa was supposed to be home? Guess Deans still freaking out about the impala."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? She's a good driver so I'm sure she'll be home soon." Jada relayed the message and hung up. "I just hope Deans still alive. I know how his heart gets when it come to that car."

"Bet you wish he cared that much about you?"

"Not really. That would make it kinda hard to hide my other husband." She said with a smile as Jada pulled back onto the road. "Jada, look." She looked over and saw the bus coming. She saw the look in Akinas eyes and knew what she was planning.

"You're not?" She smiled and pressed her bare ass against the window as the bus passed. It was full of football players from the local school. "You are such an ass. Funny, but an ass." Both girls just laughed as the red and blue lights flashed behind them. "Look what you just did." Akina looked back and then at her friend.

"What I did? It might be the fact that you can't stay on one side of the road for more that twenty seconds." She said as Jada pulled over. The cop pulled up behind them and walked over to Jada's window. Akina had her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"License and registration please." The officer asked. Jada nodded and handed everything to him. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Speeding?"

"Mooning?" Akina asked. Jada elbowed her in the side to shut her up. The cop looked in at a smiling Akina.

"That's right. You know that mooning is against the law in this state."

"Really? So I can't show my sweet ass to anyone anymore? That's how I get my kicks." The officer looked at her and then at a red faced Jada. "You know officer, I really do have a fine ass. Everyone should partake in it's beauty!"

"Is she on any medication?" The cop asked Jada. She looked at him and then at her friend. She was just smiling away like nothing was wrong.

"Not that I know of, but she should be." The cop nodded and ran Jada's license. "What the hell is wrong with you? He can arrest us for that."

"For what? All I did was show my ass to some," She stopped and looked at Jada. "Shit."

"What?"

"I showed my ass to underage kids. That's so not good. Maybe he won't notice." She said with a smile as the cop came back. He handed Jada her shit back.

"You know those kids were under the age of eighteen, right?"

"He noticed and she's really sorry about it. She was just having some weird fun." The cop nodded and looked in the backseat. Jada followed and looked back and saw the bag on the seat. "Shit." She whispered.

"Can I ask what's in the bag?" He asked. Jada smiled and nodded.

"Clothes. Our washer broke last night and we need to do laundry." She told him in the not most convincing voice.

"Can you two please step out of the car?" They both nodded and got out. "Please go wait over by my car." The two walked over as the cop opened the back door.

"What's in that bag?" Akina asked as the two leaned against the hood of the cop car. Jada looked over at her and shook her head. "You mean to tell me that you keep them in a bag in the back seat?"

"We went on a hunt last month. I guess Sam forgot to take it out. This is going to be so bad." Akina nodded as the cop turned to them. He was holding the open bag and had his other hand on his gun. "So bad." He placed the bag on the ground and got out his cuffs.

"Please place both your hands behind your back." Both girls did as they were asked and were placed in the back of the car once they were handcuffed.

"The last time this happened I was with Dean." Akina said with a smile. Jada just hit her head against the window as the cop radioed for another car. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"If you just keep your mouth close it shouldn't be that bad. I mean it was only like five guns and three knives. Not like there were bombs in it." The other cop car came by and stopped next to their car. Two more officers got out and started talking to the one that arrested them. "All this cause you showed some football players your ass."

"Sorry sexy. I think the men are going to be pretty pissed about this, but there is a bright side."

"What could the bright side possible be?"

"You can blame it on Sam since it is his fault." She told Jada with a smile. The cop came over and got into the car. "We in trouble?"

"Yes. You were in possion of conceiled firearms. We're going to be taking you to the station and find out exactly what you two were planning on doing with all that stuff." He told them as he drove off. The girls exchange looks.

"What about my car?"

"It's going to be towed to the impound lot." Jada moaned and hit her head against the window again. Akina was just thinking of a way to get out of this whole mess. Safe to say the police aren't to happy with their little arsonal and they were going to be in really big trouble.


	9. Trouble

**Chapter 9 Trouble**

**With Sam and Dean**

"I thought you said they were on their way home?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat on the couch. Kaley, Alina, and Jensen were training in the basement and Ailsa called earlier saying that she would be home soon.

"That's what Jada said. You think something happened?" Dean shook his head and looked at his watch. The girls have been gone for six hours and they were starting to get worried. "You don't think it's demon related, do you?"

"I don't know Sam. Have you tried calling Jada?" He shook his head. "So try." Sam pulled out his phone and called Jada. All he got what her voice mail.

"Jada, it's Sam. You two have been gone for six hours now and we're getting a little worried about you. Just give me a call when you get this. Bye." He hung up and looked at his brother. "Voice mail."

"I got that." They looked up when they heard the door open. "And you were where?" Ailsa looked at her father and then at Sam. "Keys." She tossed the keys at him and went into the kitchen. Dean glanced over at Sam before following her. "You going to explain where you were?" She looked over at him and took a sip of water.

"I just needed time to think dad and I'm sorry I took the car without asking you. I just needed to get out for a while." Dean nodded and the two sat down. "Where is everyone?"

"Your sisters and Jensen are training out back. Your mother and Jada? God only knows." She looked over at her father. "No need to get worried. They just said they were on their way back and that was six hours ago."

"You don't think something happened to them, do you?"

"Knowing your mother, she probably got them involved in another bar fight." Ailsa looked at him. "I'll tell you about that later. Right now I just want to find those two."

"Why not just ask Kal to talk to mom?" Dean looked over at his daughter. He never thought about trying that. "Never thought about that, huh?" He shook his head and went over to the back door.

"Kaley!" She looked over at him. "Can you come in here for a second?" She nodded and ran over to him. "I need you to try to talk to your mother."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked looking at her father and then over at Ailsa. "She in some kind of trouble?"

"When is she not?"

"Good point. I'll give it a try then." She sat down and closed her eyes. _"Can you hear me mom?"_

_"Kaley? What's wrong?"_

_"That's what I was going to ask you. Dad and Sam are a little worried about you two. What happened?"_

_"Got arrested. Tell Dean to figured something out to get us out of here. I guess Sam left the gun bag in the back seat and the cops found it. We're being interagated now. Guess they think we're postal workers or something."_

_"Not the time to be joking mom, but I'll tell them. Oh and Ailsa is home to."_

_"Dean yell at her?"_

_"I don't think so. I'll tell them to go get you two out."_

_"Thanks Kal. Gotta go. More questions. Yippie."_ Kaley laughed and opened her eyes. She saw that everyone was now looking at her.

"Jeez guys."

"Well?" Dean asked her. Jensen and Alina came in as she was talking to Akina. They were now sitting next to Ailsa on the other side of the table. "Kal. Are they alright?"

"They're fine. They got arrested. From what she said, you left the bag of guns in the car and a cop found them." She said looking at Sam.

"That was my fault." Jensen said as he raised his hand. "Dad kinda told me to get them out and I never did." Sam shook his head and smiled. "They weren't loaded or anything. How much trouble can they get into?"

"Enough. You four wait here. We're going to get them out. Let's go Sam." Dean said as he threw his coat on and let. Sam followed and the two drove to the police station. "We need a way to get them out now."

"So what do we tell them?" Dean shook his head and the two sat in the parking lot, thinking.

With Jada

"Do you know how much trouble you can get into for this?" A male officer asked her. She just rolled her eyes. Six hours of this. Six hours of the same questions and they both gave them the same answers. "So what were you two planning on doing? Robbing a bank or something?"

"I already told you. We collect guns. We weren't planning anything. I mean we don't even have any ammo for them in case you haven't noticed." She said as he temper started to rise. It's been this long and all she wanted to do was go home and get her car. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Till we figure out what you were doing with those guns and knives." The cop told her as he got up. "I'm going to talk to your little friend. Be back in a little bit." He said as he closed the door. Jada just slammed her head against the table and waited.

With Akina

"I can so easily break these." She said to herself as she looked at the cuffs. "I mean I can take out the police force to, but that might be bad." She mumbled as the cop walked in. "So you good cop or bad cop?" She asked with a smile. The cop just smiled and sat down. "You're mute cop? Never heard of that one before."

"You're funny. Now lets see here." He said looking though a stack of papers. "Akina Lee. Says here you died quite some time ago. Care to explain that?"

"Didn't like death so I came back. What does that have to do with the guns or anything for that matter?"

"I just find it a little strange that you died. You were even buried and now you're sitting here, right in front of me. People don't normally come back from the dead, now do they?"

"I do."

"You better start taking this more seriously. You and your friend are in a lot of trouble here."

"It's not like we're postal workers or something. We had a few unloaded guns and a few knives. I already told you and that other guy that we collect them. There's nothing wrong with collecting guns."

"Most people that collect them don't carry them around with them. Plus collectors go for rare or unique guns. Yours are rare or unique. That makes me believe that you use them for a different purpose."

"I think I liked you more as the mute cop." She said with a smile. This seemed to piss off mr cop man. He got up and shoved her against the wall. "Ow! That hurt and did you forget that I'm still cuffed to the table? You could have broken my wrist." The cop just held her against the wall and got his face really close to hers. "I don't want to kiss you. I'm married."

"I want to know what you two are planning and I want to know NOW!" He screamed in her face. She just smiled at him. "Tell me!"

"Already did. Not my fault you chose not to believe me and isn't this against the law or something?" She said as he refused to let her go. At that time, more police came in and pulled him off her. "Thanks." She said as she sat back down. The cop that was talking to her just glared at her before being pushed out of the room. "Asshole." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Damn it. I'm bleeding here!" She yelled. Another cop came in and looked at her. "Heads bleeding." He went over and looked at it. "You don't need to look at it. I already know it's bleeding. I kinda need something to stop the blood. A cloth would be nice."

"Just hang on. I'll get you something." He said before leaving. Akina just waited and heard them yelling outside. "You know you can't treat suspects like that! What is wrong with you!"

"They're up to something. I know it, but you need to let me get the information out of them my way. Talking isn't working so maybe force will." The one that shoved her yelled back.

"You can't do that! You caused her head to bleed. She can sue the station for that and you can't beat anything out of anyone." She smiled as she listened. She liked that cop. "How can you even be sure they're planning something? Did you ever think that maybe they're telling you the truth and that they really do just collect them?"

"Right. They collect them. I'll buy that one. Those two are up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." He yelled before walking away. The other cop just took a deep breath, got a cloth, and went back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that." He said as he handed the cloth to her. "He has a bad temper and seems to think that everyone that gets arrested has some big plot to kill people."

"Charming man, but I was telling him the truth." She said as she pressed the cloth on her head.

"I know. Your friends cleared everything up." She looked over at him and he smiled. "They even remembered to bring the permits and licences for those guns we found. They also braugh your gun collecting licence."

"Oh. So can we go now?" He nodded and uncuffed her. "Thanks."

"Your friend was already released. They're waiting for you in the main hall. Just out the door and take a left." She nodded and shook his hand before leaving. She was just walking down the hall, whistling until she spotted mr bitchy cop.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

"I was released. Told you I was telling the truth." She said with a smile. "You can let me go now." She said as she jerked her arm away. "Thanks. It's been fun." She said as she started walking away.

"I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." He mumbled to himself as he watched her turn around the corner. "I will find out."

"Baby! You gots us out!" She said as she hugged Dean. He just shook his head. "We leave now?"

"How the hell did you manage to get arrested?" Dean asked as they got into the impala. "I'll drop you off at the impound lot to get the civic." He said looking at Jada.

"Thanks. I miss my car and this all started cause she mooned a bus." She said with a smile. Dean and Sam looked at her.

"What? It was funny and I didn't think there was a bag of guns in the car. By the way, thanks for that Sam." She said looking back at him.

"Hey. Don't blame me. I told Jensen to put them away so it's his fault."

"Blaming your own son. That's low Sammy." Dean said shaking his head.

"It's Sam and it really is his fault." Dean just nodded and dropped Jada and Sam off at the impound lot before heading home.

"So you didn't yell at Ailsa, right?"

"No. I was kinda worried about you two that I forgot she even took it." He said with a smile. Akina just started laughing. "What?"

"The one cop there. He seemed to think that Jada and me had some world ending plot or something."

"Really?" She nodded. "I would have thought you two more as postal workers."

"HA! That's what I said. I just don't think that cop likes being wrong. Stop at Burger King. My fine ass is hungry." She said with a smile. He nodded and the two drove off to Burger King. "That cop did find it a little odd that I died and came back though. Really couldn't explain that one to him."

"As long as he doesn't look into anything we do, we should be alright. Let's just go home. You asked me if I wanted to go upstairs and I really want to now." She looked over at the grin on his face.

"I asked you that this morning. Not that I don't want to now though." She said with a grin of her own. "Oh it's going to be a good night."

**A/N Ok. I'm not sure if gun collectors have licences or not. I don't think they do, but it fit for that part. Thanks and please review and I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to get it done and I have a lot of crap to do here. Hope you still like it though.**


	10. Loss

**Chapter 10 Loss**

At the station

"I know those two are up to something and I'm going to find out what it is regardless of what you say." Mr. bad cop, detective

Sheridan said to himself as he sat in his office. Three days ago, Akina Lee and Jada Winchester were released and he's been looking for anything that would help him figure out what those two were up to. He was in the process of looking up information on them when his partner, detective Ballard walked in.

"You were off two hours ago. Why are you still here?" She asked as she sat down across from him. He glanced up at her and then looked back to his computer. "Don't tell me that you're still looking to pin something on those two."

"They're up to something. I just know it. That girl died Diane. She died and yet she was in here talking to us. You don't think theres something wrong with that?" She just shook her head. "It doesn't matter if you do or not. I do and I'm going to find out what they're hiding."

"Peter, look at me." He looked up at her again. "They weren't up to anything. Maybe her medical report was wrong and they just declaired her dead. There's no way that someone can die and come back. It's just not possible. You need to let this one go." Peter shook his head. "Fine then. What do you need me to do?"

"So you're going to help me?" She smiled and nodded. "I thought you didn't believe me?"

"You're my partner Peter and I'm here to help with this if you need any." She told him as she got up and walked over to her desk. "I'll see if I can pull up that girls medical report and then we'll go talk to her doctor to verify that she was in fact dead."

"Thanks Diane." She smiled and nodded and the two detectives went to work.

At the Winchester Household

"DAD!!!" Kaley yelled as she ran down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could into the kitchen and looked at her father and uncle. "Hey, I need to talk to you now." Dean nodded and followed her into the living room.

"So what is it?"

"We have a problem." Dean just raised his brow and sat down. "A big one." She finished as she sat next to him. He glanced over at her and nodded for her to continued. "I was just upstairs reading and then I heard someones thoughts."

"Wait. You heard some randoms dudes thoughts out of nowhere?" She nodded. "Whos and why would you just hear them out of nowhere?"

"Cause they were about mom and Jada. It was something that involved them getting arrested and I think the cops that interagated them or whatever is digging deeper to find out what ever they can about them, including about mom dying and coming back."

"Well this could be bad." He told her as he rested his head in his hands. "Alright. Go find Kina. She should be out shopping with Jada and Ailsa. I'll get Alina and Jensen and call dad and Bobby. We have to find out what to do about this before they find anything out." Kaley nodded and Dean handed her his keys. She looked at them and then at him. "Yes, I'm letting you take the impala. Just make sure it comes back in one piece. I've seen the way you drive."

"Yeah, yeah dad." And she left. Dean got up and went into the kitchen. Sam looked up at him and watched as he went straight to the basement and called up Jensen and Alina.

"What's up?" He glanced over at his brother and sat down next to her as the two kids met them in the kitchen. "Dean?"

"Call dad and Bobby and tell them to come over. There's something they need to know." Sam nodded and did as he was asked as Dean turned to Alina. "Call Riley. We might need his help to."

"Whats going on dad?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here. Just go call." She nodded and went into the living room to make the call. A half hour later, the entire Winchester clan was gathered in the kitchen and all eyes were on Dean.

"So what's this all about son?" Dean glanced over at his father and sat down.

"Kaley heard someones thoughts about Jada and Akina. She said that someone is digging into Akina's past and my guess is they're going to find out that she did die and come back." All eyes on Akina.

"Why you all looking at me? Not like it was my fault." She told them with a shrug.

"We know that. We just need to find a way to get your medical report so whoever is looking into it doesn't find out the truth." Bobby said as he sat next to her. "And that might not be our only problem."

"Great. So this is going to get better?" Bobby just nodded. "So then what is it?"

"Akina's not the only one that died and came back remember?" Everyone turned to look at Sam. "Now I'm not sure if that's going to be a problem because he wasn't the one that got arrested, but if we can somehow get his records to, that might help."

"Damn it." Dean hissed as he got up. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Akina mooned a bus of underage kids." Jada told him with a smile as she pointed to her friend. Akina just looked over at her and stuck her tongue out. "Alright. So where do we start?" Dean ran his hand through his hair and sat back down.

"I guess we start by Dean sitting down." Akina told them with a smile. Everyone looked over at her and rolled their eyes. "That was just weird you know."

"What we need to do is get all the information the hospital has about you to and get it here so no one can read it. We'll figured out what to do with it when we get it. We'll split up since we need to go to a few different hospitals." Everyone nodded. "Ok. Jada, you and Sam will go to whatever hospital he was pronounced dead at and I'm hoping you remember the name."

"Saint Francis!" Akina yelled with a smile.

"Thank you Kina. So you two will go there while Kina and I get her information from what ever hospital she died at. Jensen, you and Kaley will go and keep tabs on those detectives that are looking into all this and call us if they get to close or find anything." They both nodded. "Alina and Ailsa, you two will look up anything online and get rid of any files that have either Sam or Kina in them." They both nodded.

"What are Bobs, Yummy, and Riley going to do?" Dean looked at Akina and then at them.

"They're going to be staying here and doing what they've been doing. Tracking the demon while we clean this mess up. Everyone good with this?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go then."

"SIR YES SIR!!" Dean rolled his eyes and left the room while everyone else just snickered.

Sam and Jada

"You know if she never mooned that bus, we wouldn't have to do this." Sam said as they parked the civic in front of the hospital. "You know, I just thought of something."

"And what might that be?"

"How are we going to get those files? I mean I did die here." Jada looked over at him. "That's what I thought. Guess we should of went to get Akina's and had her and Dean get mine."

"To late now. Guess we'll have to think of something else." Sam nodded and the two just sat in the car and thought.

With Jensen and Kaley

"Got them." Kaley looked over at Jensen and saw he was pointing to two people leaving the station.

"You sure that's them?"

"Just read their minds." She nodded and did. "So?" She nodded. "We follow them I guess." She put the car in drive and followed the two detectives all the way to Saint Francis hospital. "Not good. Call your parents and let them know."

"On it already." She glanced over to see he already had his phone to his ear. "Dad."

"Jensen. What is it?" Kaley was leaning in closer so she could hear, but Jensen just kept pushing her away. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, but those detectives are at the same hospital you and mom are at. I suggest you get those files and get out of there now."

"Got it. Call Dean and let him know." And the two hung up.

"Well?" Jensen just put his finger up to tell her to hang on can called Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Uncle Dean. Those detecitve are at Saint Francis."

"Did you tell Sam and Jada?"

"Yeah. They're getting the records now, but dad told me to call and let you know. Chances are they'll be heading to where you two are next."

"Thanks." Jensen hung up and glanced at Kaley.

"What?"

"Nothing. So where are we going now?" Jensen shrugged and smiled when he saw his parents running out of the hospital, files in hand. "Guess they got em and your dad runs like a duck." Kaley told him through a laugh.

"I know. Guess he get's if from grampa." Kaley nodded and the two saw the two detective come out of the hospital soon after. Both ducked down a little bit so they wouldn't be seen and followed them once they pulled out.

Dean and Akina

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Your butt looks great in those jeans." Dean looked over at Akina and smirked. "Think we can make a tiny pit stop?"

"Don't think we have time for that right now." Akina nodded and they pulled up in front of the hospital. They were about to go in, but her phone ran.

"Yello!!" She screamed loud enough to make Dean jump. "Sorry hot stuff. What you need sexy?"

"You need to stop yelling into the phone and we got Sam's file. Wasn't easy though. We should of done more planning."

"Why's that?" She asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"You look like a cheerleader doing that." She stuck her tongue out at Dean, who just laughed. "What's going on?"

"Hang on. So why do you think we should of planned longer?"

"Cause don't you think it was a little hard trying to think of a plan to get Sam's file being that Sam died!?" Akina smiled and glanced at Dean. "You two need to think of something to get your file. Sam and I just pretty much had to do a run and grab."

"You showed the hot doctor your boobies, didn't you?" Dean looked over at her smiling face and shook his head. "Nice though. We'll think of something so don't you two worry your pretty little heads about it and I wanna see that rack of yours when we get home. Bye love muffin!" She hung up and looked at Dean.

"She showed a doctor her chest?" She just shrugged. "So what was that about anyways?"

"They had to do a run and grab with the file. I think we should of went to get Sammy poos while they came here to get mine. Would of been easier." Dean nodded and the two got out. "So what are we going to do anyways? I mean I have no problem showing a hot doctor my kick ass rack, but I don't think you're going to like that to much and showing my ass got us into this mess to begin with."

"You're not showing anyone your chest, but the ass might work." She smacked his upside the head and he just laughed. "I'm sure it's not going to be that hard. Let's just go and get this over with." She nodded and the two walked into the hospital.

With the mean ass detectives

"Told you Diane." Peter said as they watched Dean and Akina walked into the hospital.

"So you think they know who's been following us?" Peter nodded. "Do you know who is it?"

"Not yet, but I intend to find out. You go and get her file while I find out who those two are." Diane nodded and the two got out of the car. Diane walked into the hospital while Peter walked over to the car that's been following them. "Can I help you two?" Jensen and Kaley jumped and looked at his smiling face.

"Not really. Just waiting for some friends." Peter nodded. "Guess they're not coming."

"Now just hang on you two. You honestly don't think that we didn't know you two have been following us?" Kaley glanced over at Jensen. "So who are you and what do you have to do with those Winchesters?"

"Winchesters? Don't know who you're talking about. Like I told you, we're waiting for out friends."

"Can you two please step out of the car?" Both nodded and got out. "Follow me." After the two exchanged a look, the both did as they were asked. They followed Peter into a alley and looked around.

"And we're here because?" Peter smiled and turned to the two. "What?"

"Jensen and Kaley Winchester. I've been wanting to meet you two for some time now." The two looked at each other and then at Peter. "Where are you sisters?" He asked looking at Kaley.

"How the hell did you know who we were?" Jensen asked as he stepped in front of his cousin.

"I did my research on you all just like I did on your parents and John. Not to mention Bobby and Riley. I know all about your wacked out family and I want to know what you're all into right now!" He yelled at the two.

"Um, buddism." Peter turned towards Kaley and shook his head. "Not my problem if you don't believe us."

"Yes it is." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the two.

"You're going to shoot us cause you don't believe us? That makes a whole boat load of sense."

"You have your mothers personality. Not a nice trait to have and I'm going to deal with the rest of that family of yours once I'm done dealing with you two. Hands up." They both raised their hands and waited.

Back to Dean and Akina

"Somethings wrong." Akina said as Dean got the records. He looked back at her and saw her looking around. "We need to leave now. Call Sam and Jada and tell them to get here now. Kaley and Jensen are in trouble." Dean nodded and said good bye to the nice doctor that gave them the records thanks to Akina's ass. "Now Dean!" He pulled out his phone and called while Akina turned to run out, running right into Diane.

"Well Mrs. Winchester. Funny meeting you here." She said as she helped her up.

"Wheres your partner?" Diane gave her a confused look. "Where is he!?" She shouted as she slammed Diane against the wall.

"You better get your hands off me right now!"

"Not until you tell me where he is and I know he's with my daughter and nephew!" Diane looked at her worried face as Dean came running over.

"What are you doing Kina!?" He asked as he pulled her off Diane. Akina looked back at him and then at Diane. "Sam and Jada are on the way so tell me what's going on."

"Her partner is with Jensen and Kaley and I want to know where he is now!" She screamed pointing at her.

"So they're the ones that were following us?" Akina nodded. "Peter said he was going to talk to them."

"He's not going to talk to them, he's going to kill them. Where is he?" Diane shrugged. "Damn it!" She screamed as she ran from the building with Dean and Diane on her ass. She looked around and saw a bunch of alleys. "We're splitting up. Dean, you take that one. Diane, you take that one and don't talk back to me right now if you want to live and I'll go there." They both nodded and split up.

"PETER!!" Diane yelled as she checked her alley. "Where are you?" She asked as she pulled out her phone. She called Peter and heard the phone ring down the alley that Dean was checking. "Damn you Peter." She took off running back to the entrance of the alley and stopped when she heard a gun shot. "Shit."

"JENSEN!!! KALEY!!" Akina yelled as she checked her alley. She tried talking to Kaley, but for some reason, when she was nervous or scared it didn't work. She pulled out her phone and called Kaley. She heard the phone ring down the alley that Dean was checking and ran back to the beginning of her and stopped when she saw Diane and heard a shot.

"KAL!!! JENSEN!!!" Dean yelled as he ran down his happy alley. He saw three people standing at the back of it and took off running, but stopped when he heard the same shot that Akina and Diane heard and saw one of the people fall back. "KALEY!!! JENSEN!!!" He ran faster and stopped dead when he saw who was lying on the ground. Dean turned and glared at Peter before pulling out his gun and shooting him without thinking twice. Peter's body fell to the ground and he ran before kneeling down next to Kaley.

"I tried to stop him Dean. I tried." Jensen cried as he held Kaleys hand. Dean looked over at him and nodded as tears flowed down his face as well.

"Look at me Kal. Open your eyes and look at me." He said as he lightly patted her face. "Please baby. Just look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and he smiled. "Hey."

"I'm sorry dad." She whispered as she clutched his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just hang on and we'll get you some help." She shook her head and started coughing up blood. "Kal. You have to hang on."

"I'm tired dad."

"I know you are baby and you'll be able to sleep as much as you want later. Right now I need you to stay awake and talk to me." Nothing. "Kaley. Please talk to me."

"Dean."

"No. Talk to me baby. Please just say something." Nothing.

"Uncle Dean. She's gone." Dean glanced over at him and then at his oldest daughter. Her eyes were glazed over and looking right at him. "She's gone Dean." He just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"No. She's not gone. She's not dead. She can't be dead. She just can't be." He whispered as he held her body close to his own. "Wake up Kaley. Just wake up." Jensen got up and stood over the two. "Kal, baby. Please." Jensen placed a hand on his shoulder as he broke down over the body of his oldest child. Two things were on his minds now. How was he going to be able to say good bye to her and how was he going to break the news to Kina?

**A/N Ok. I wanna say that I'm sorry it took me soooooo long to update this or any of my stories. Life's been kicking my ass a lot latley and I haven't felt much like writing or doing anything. I just wanna let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you or my stories and I'm hoping that I'll be able to update them sooner now. Hope you're all still interested in them and if you're not, it's alright. I understand. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and again, I'm so sorry.**


	11. Breaking The News

**Chapter 11 Breaking The News**

"Take it this is the alley." Diane said as she glanced over at Akina. "You alright? You look pale." Akina shook her head and just stared at the alley. Diane followed her gaze and saw two shadows walking out. "At least they're alright." Akina was just looking at them as they approached. Her eyes fell on what Dean was carrying and she just shook her head. "What happened?" Diane asked as she ran to them.

"Stay the hell away from me." Dean hissed when she got close enough. She looked at him and then at Jensen. Dean had his eyes focused on Akina, who was just looking at him. "Jensen, go wait for your parents. Let them know what happened and tell them to call dad and Bobby."

"Alright." He ran off and made the call as Diane went to look for her partner in the alley. Dean walked over to Akina and set Kaley's body on the ground before looking at his wife.

"What happened?" She whispered as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"I don't know. Jensen said that she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know so he shot her." Akina nodded and looked at Kaleys face. "I'm sorry Kina. I didn't get there in time."

"We can bring her back. We have to." Dean shook his head and knelt down next to her. "We have to Dean. We can't just let her die like this! We can't!"

"We have to." Akina just shook her head and grabbed her daughters hand. "You going to be alright?" She shook her head, but for some reason refused to cry. "Kina?"

"This didn't happen! It just didn't happen!! She's not gone!!" She is not gone!!" She screamed as Kaley's body. Dean was just watching her as were some people who were passing by. "What the hell are you all looking at!? This has nothing to do with you so keep walking!!"

"You need to calm down Kina."

"Calm down!!? You want me to calm down!!? Have you looked at her Dean!? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my daughters dead!!?" She screamed as she looked at him.

"I don't know, but you have to."

"What are they going to do? Arrest me again or maybe just kill one of our other kids? There how about that!" She screamed as she stood up and walked to where Diane was coming out of the alley. "HEY!" Diane looked over at her, but said nothing. "You want to do that now!? Huh? I have two other kids if you want to just kill them for no reason to!! Feel free to do it!! Hell, here, just kill Dean to. Why not!? We'll make a family thing out of it. Shoot me to!! Your partner had no problem killing a innocent girl so I'm sure you won't have a problem doing it either!! SO DO IT!!" Akina screamed as she pushed Diane against the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you and I don't know why Peter did that."

"I do. She wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know so he killed her! Your son of a bitch partner killed my daughter!!!" Dean ran over and grabbed Akina's shoulders to get her to let Diane go. "Let me go Dean or she might kill you to! Just let me go!!" She kept screaming before turning to Dean. "You should of saved her Dean! You should of done something to save her!" She screamed as she punced Dean's chest. "You should of done something!!"

"Calm down Kina." She shook her head and punched him some more as he stood there and took it. He knew how his wife was feeling cause he was feeling it to. Diane was just looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"I can't calm down! You should of saved her! It's your fault she's dead Dean! It's your fault!!" She yelled as she hit him more and then she started crying. "It's you fault our daughters dead!" Dean just grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I can't..."

"It's alright Kina. Just let it all out." She shook her head and fell to her knees, taking Dean with her. "Let it out." She cried harder than she or Dean thought possible.

"I'll call for someone to come get the body." Akina wiped her eyes and glared at Diane.

"She is not a body! She's my daughter!" She screamed as she ran at her. Dean couldn't even hold her back this time and Akina stradled her and began punching her.

"Kina! Stop!!" Dean yelled as he grabbed her around the waist. She spun around and elbowed him in the face, knocking him back onto his ass. "Son of a.." He mumbled as he grabbed his nose. Sam and Jada showed up to see the scene that was unfolding and their eyes went to Kaley's still form.

"Sam." Jada mumbled as she pointed to her. He glanced over and nodded. "I call someone and you go and try to calm Akina down before she kills that woman." Sam nodded and ran over to Akina and Diane as Jada called a ambulance. Jensen was sitting on the hood of the car trying his best to keep from crying, but the minute Akina broke down, so did he.

"AKINA!" Sam yelled as he made his way over to them. Dean glanced up at him and shook his head. "You need to stop Akina. You're going to kill her!"

"I don't care Sam! Her fucking partner thought it was such a great idea to kill Kaley then I think it's a great idea to kill her!!" She screamed as she hit her more. Sam just ran over and grabbed her before Dean came over to help. "LET ME GO!! JUST LET ME GO!!!" The two managed to pry her off and hold her down just as more police and a ambulance arrived. Akina was just bawling her eyes out, along with Dean as Sam and Jada talked to the cops. Diane was getting medical attention at the time and wasn't going to press any charges against her. After they took Kaley's body to the hospital, Dean helped Akina to the car while Sam, Jada, and Jensen headed home.

"Kina." She glanced over at him, but said nothing. "How are you doing?" She just laughed.

"I'm sorry Dean." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she started crying again. "I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't your fault."

"It's alright. We're going to head home now. Jada and Sam are going to handle everything with Kaley." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Want me to tell Ailsa and Alina?" She nodded some more and Dean started the car.

"They're not going to handle it to well."

"I know, but I'll be there for them and you." She looked over at him and squeezed his hand back.

"How are you?" He just shook his head and tears started streaming down his face. "You know it's alright to cry to, right?" Dean just sat there, staring off into space. "Promise I won't laugh at you." Dean smiled and glanced at her.

"I know. I just don't want to believe she's gone. I don't want her to be gone Kina." He told her as he covered his face with his hand and cried. She just rubbed his back and let him go. "I want her back." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know Dean, but there's nothing we can do. No matter how much I want to bring her back, you and I both know we can't." He nodded and wiped his eyes. "You alright to drive?"

"Yeah. I just want to sleep though." She nodded in agreement and the two made their way home. When they got back, Ailsa and Alina were still at Jada and Sams so they had the house to themselves. "I'm gonna go lay down. Want some sleep before I tell them."

"Alright. I'm just gonna sit down here for a while." Dean kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Akina was just standing by the door for the longest time before something inside her snapped. Dean's head didn't even hit the pillow when he heard the sound of breaking glass and screaming. He ran downstairs as fast as he could to see Akina completly destroying the living room. "You shouldn't of died!!! You shouldn't be gone!!! You shouldn't be gone!!" She screamed as she put her foot through the tv.

"AKINA!" She didn't even flinch when Dean screamed to her. She just kept going and doing what she was doing. "KINA!" He yelled as he ran up and tackled her before she could kick out the window.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" She screamed as she struggled under him. He just pinned her arms down and stayed put. "DEAN! GET OFF ME!!"

"Not until you calm down!" He yelled as he looked at her bloodshot eyes.

"I can't do it Dean. I can't lose her. I just can't." She told him as she shook her head and cried more. She felt his tears drip onto her face and looked away. Akina couldn't bare to see the pain in Dean's eyes, not with the way she was feeling right at that moment.

"I know how you're feeling and I know it's killing you inside cause it's doing the same thing to me, but you can't do what you're doing. You have to breath and calm down. Please." She glanced up at him and nodded before he got off her and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him tight, almost like she was afraid she was going to lose him next.

"Mom. Dad." The two turned to see Alina and Ailsa standing in the doorway, looking around. "Everything alright?"

"No. Sit down." They both nodded and after brushing glass off the couch, sat down.

"Where's Kaley?" Akina looked at Ailsa and then at Dean.

"I can't do this." She said before going into the kitchen. The other three watched her go before Dean sat down in front of his other girls.

"What happened dad? Where's Kaley and what's wrong with mom?" Dean glanced at Alina and grabbed each of their hands. "Dad?"

"Something happened to Kaley." The twins looked at each other before glancing at their father. "Uh, she was shot by that detective that was looking into your moms and Sam's past."

"She's alright, isn't she?" Dean just shook his head. "I mean, she's going to be alright then?"

"No Lina. She's not. She uh, she didn't make it to the hospital." He told them as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean she didn't make it to the hospital? She's alive, isn't she?" Ailsa asked as she grabbed her sister's hand and held it. Alina squeezed it back and looked at her father waiting for the answer.

"No baby, shes not." He glanced up at the two and they just had shocked looks on their faces. "She um, she died in my arms." Both girls shook their heads. "I'm sorry girls. There was nothing I could do for her."

"No." He looked over at Alina. "No. It's a mistake. It was a shifter or something. It wasn't her. She's not dead. She's alive someplace."

"No Lina, she's not. Sam and Jada are handling everything involving moving her here so we can bury her next to my mom."

"NO!" Alina yelled as she stood up. Ailsa was just stareing at the floor in to much shock to say or do anything. "It has to be some joke! You know how her and mom are. This is just some sick game that they're playing on us. She's not really dead." Dean stood up and pulled her into a hug as she broke down. "Please dad. Just tell me it's a joke. I'm begging you."

"I can't baby. It's not a joke as much as we all wish it was. I'm sorry." Alina shook her head and buried her face into his shouder before she started crying. That's when it his Ailsa and she lost it as well. "You know that I'm going to be here for you both. If you need anything, just come to me."

"Hows mom doing?" Dean looked over at Ailsa without letting go of Alina. "She's not doing so well, is she?"

"Can tell that from the look of the room, huh?" She nodded and went into the kitchen while Dean tried to calm Alina down.

"Mom?" Akina looked up at Ailsa. She was just sitting at the table with her head down, listening to Alina break down. "You alright?" She shook her head and started crying again. Ailsa went over and hugged her mother. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this. You still have us and dad."

"I know baby. I know."


	12. Good Byes And New Feelings

**Chapter 12 Good Byes And New Feelings**

Akina couldn't sleep. All she kept thinking about was her daughters pale face and glazed over eyes looking at her. It was as if Kaley was begging her for help, to do something to bring her back, to not let her go. She sat in the kitchen for the past few hours, staring at the table, not crying, and barley able to breath. Dean tried to get her to talk to him, hell even Alina and Ailsa tried, but all Akina did was glanced at them before looking at the table yet again.

"Dad." Dean looked up at his door to see Alina standing there. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Come on in." She smiled and sat down on his bed. "So what's up?" Alina looked at her fathers face and then quickly at the floor. She knew he's been crying most of the night, just like everyone else and it killed her to see him this way. "Lina?"

"Oh, right. I'm worried about mom." She whispered as she looked at the carpet. Dean took a deep breath and placed his hand on her shoulder. "All she's been doing is looking at the table. I mean she won't even talk to any of us. You don't think that Kaley's death pushed her over the edge, do you?" She finished as she looked at him.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "It might have. I think we just need to give her time to heal and as much time as it takes. We really can't push her or force her to talk to us to make us feel better. Out of everyone, your mother is taking this the hardest."

"That because Kaley was her first?" Dean nodded and looked out the window.

"I think that when she died, a part of Kina died as well and I'm not sure how long it's going to take to repair the damage that's been done." He took a breath before looking at her again. "Just promise me that you and Ailsa won't do anything to stress her out anymore that she already is. I know how you two like to fight." Alina smiled and shook her head.

"We won't. I promise you that." Dean smiled as well and hugged his daughter. "So the funeral's tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah. Not sure if Kina's going though. She hasn't moved in a while and to be honest I think it would be better if she didn't."

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean nodded and rested his head against the head board. "I'm gonna go try to get some sleep now."

"Night Lina." She went to the door before turning back around. "What?"

"You should try to get some sleep to. You look like hell." He just smiled and shook his head before she closed the door behind her. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep, he just couldn't knowing that his wife was sitting alone in the kitchen. After a few minutes of sitting in bed, he got up and went downstairs to see that Akina was still in the same position she was in before. She glanced up when she heard him, but looked right back at the table.

"You coming to bed?" She just shook her head as he sat down next to her. "I know how you're feeling Kina. Me and the girls feel the same way, but you can't do this to yourself. You can't close yourself off from us like this." She looked over at him when he grabbed her hand. "You have to talk to us. We need to help each other heal from this and I know you know you can't do it alone."

"I want to do it alone." She whispered without looking at him. "We failed her Dean. We failed her as parents."

"No we didn't." She glanced over at him again and saw he was just looking at the ceiling. "We didn't fail her. I know that much for sure."

"Then what do you call it?" Dean took a breath and looked at her. "She died and we didn't do anything to prevent it. We're her parents Dean and we couldn't save her. I would call that failing."

"So you're blaming yourself then?"

"Who else would I blame?"

"Well you did a fairly good job of blaming me before so why not just do that again?" He stopped and turned to look at her. He knew what he said was wrong and yet he said it anyways.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she stood up. "You know as well as I do that I never blamed you for this! You know I was just upset or mad or hurt or whatever at the time so why the hell would you say that now!?" Dean just watched her. He knew she wanted to hit him just like he knew she didn't mean it when she said it was his fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He whispered as he looked back to the table. She stood there and watched as he rested his head in his arm and cried. "I just miss her Kina and I want her back. I'm just not thinking straight right now and I'm sorry for saying that, but you still can't blame yourself for this. It'll kill you if you do." The next thing he knew, he felt her arms around him. "I'm just so sorry I didn't get there fast enough. I'm sorry that there wasn't something I could of done to prevent this. I'm just so sorry."

"It's alright Dean." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and just rubbed her back. "This is no ones fault but that cops and it's really a shame that I couldn't have killed him slower." Dean nodded and the two sat in silence for the longest time. There was something comfortable about that silence that neither of them could explain, but if it was up to either of them, they would of stayed like that for the rest of their lives.

"We should get some sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow." Dean told her as he stood up.

"I'm not going." He had to lean closer just so he was able to hear her. "I can't Dean. I can't put my baby in the ground. I just can't and I don't want to." He rested his hands on her shoulders and his chin on the top of her head.

"I understand and you know you don't have to go. I just want to make sure that you're not going to do anything stupid while you're here alone. Can you promise me that you won't?" She nodded and he moved back so she could get up. "Then stay home and get some rest."

"I will and right now we should both get some if we can." Dean nodded and the two headed upstairs, but not before pausing in front of Kaley's door. "This room is staying like this. Just wanted you to know that."

"I had no plans on changing it. Wouldn't have the heart to." Akina looked at him and nodded before both touched the door and went into their room to get some much needed rest.

The Next Morning

"Alina. Ailsa. Time to get up." Dean said as he poked his head into the twins room. Both rolled over and waved their hands at the same time, making Dean smile. "Come on. We need to be at the cemetery at ten."

"We're up." Both said in unison as he closed the door. "Hey Lina."

"Yeah."

"You think mom's going?" Alina looked over at her sister. "I mean from the way she's been acting, I don't think she's going with us today." Alina got out of bed and went to get dressed without answering. "You could of answered." She mumbled as she got dressed as well.

"I was going to." Ailsa looked over at the bathroom door. "And no I don't think she's going. I'm just kinda glad that dad is going." Ailsa nodded and the two finished getting dressed before leaving. The met Dean downstairs and saw Akina just sitting on the couch.

"She's not going then, is she?" Dean shook his head and motioned for the girls to leave. "You going to be alright alone mom?" Akina glanced over at Alina and nodded. "You sure?"

"I'll be fine. I just can't do this." The twins nodded and left the house, leaving Dean alone with her. "Just go Dean. I told you I wasn't going to do anything stupid and I'm not."

"If you need anything or even if you change your mind, just call and I'll come get you." She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin. "You know I love you, right?" She raised her eyes enough to look at him and nodded. "Just making sure I tell you that."

"I know and say good bye for me." Dean nodded and left the house. Akina looked at the door and started crying for the millionth time that day.

In The Car

"Don't you two think she should of come?" Ailsa asked as they entered the cemetery. Dean glanced over at her and shook his head. "I mean, just out of respect for Kaley."

"She couldn't do it so I wasn't going to force her into it." Ailsa nodded and looked out the window. Alina's been looking out the window the entire time and said nothing. She was just to busy thinking of things she was going to say, but no matter what she always came up blank.

"Lina. Hello!" She shook her head and glanced at the concerned faces of her father and sister. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"We're here." She look out the window and saw Sam, Jada, Jensen, John, and Bobby standing by John's truck. "Guess we should get going." Dean said as he and the girls got out and met the others. "Hey guys." They all turned and looked at the three.

"Wheres Akina?" Jada asked once she saw her friends wasn't there. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"She just said she couldn't do it so she's at home. Where's Missouri?"

"She couldn't make it, but she sent her regards." Dean nodded and the group made their way to the fresh mound of dirt. "Man I hate these things." Everyone nodded in unison as the priest started the ceremony. Everyone remaind silent the entire time, with the exception of crying and sniffling. When he was finished, he left the family alone to say their final good byes. "Anyone know where Riley is?"

"He said he had something to do." Sam answered as they all just stood there. "Hate to ask this question, but who's going first?"

"I will." Dean turned to look at Ailsa and nodded. "This really sucks dad."

"I know, but we'll feel better once we do this." She nodded and walked over to the coffin. She took one look at Kaley before breaking down. Dean just watched as she sank to her knees with her hands never leaving the wooden box. "Maybe I should see if she's alright." John just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her do this on her own. She needs to." Dean nodded and returned his eyes to his daughter.

"You know I'm not good at these kinds of things and I know that I'm not going to be able to hold myself together long enough to say what I really want." She wiped her eyes and finally managed to stand. "I'm going to miss you Kal. You were the best big sister a girl could ask for. Sure you had your crappy attitude most of the time, but that's why I loved you. You were more like mom that anything and I guess a part of you is still going to be here with us, but I wish you were here in body. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you, but I'll be strong for you and heal like you would want me to. I love you Kal." She finished and kissed her head before walking over to her father.

"You alright?" She wiped her eyes and nodded as Dean turned to Alina. "You going next?" She nodded and walked over. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm just going to go wait in the car if that's ok?" Dean nodded and gave her a hug before she left. Alina thought and thought of something to say, but still nothing came to mind. Sure she could stand there and tell a body how great of a sister she was or how much she's going to miss her, but to her that didn't feel right. So she just stood there, looking at her, saying nothing and not even crying. She only looked at her for a few minutes before touching her face and walking away.

"I'm gonna go to the car with Ailsa." She mumbled as she walked past them. They all turned and watched her go before each took their turns. Dean insisted on going last and that's exactly what he did.

"Hey baby." He whispered as he touched her cheek lightly. "You know I'm blaming myself for this and I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. Your mothers a total wreck and I think your sisters are close behind her. I honestly don't know what we're going to do without you." He smiled and sat on the ground. "You know, I remember the first time Kina brought you to Bobby's. She thought I was going to be mad that she never mentioned you, but she couldn't of been more wrong. I was thrilled that you were staying with us and I wouldn't have it any other way. Then when the twins were born, my life was complete and we were a family. Now I'm here, placing you in the ground and I don't know what to do after this. You know we're going to miss you more than anything and I love you more than anything." He stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you Kal." He turned and saw that Akina was watching him. "When did you get here?"

"Around the time you said your life was complete." He nodded and walked over to her. "I'll be right back." She walked right past them and up to her coffin. Dean just stood and watched her, wondering how he didn't know she was there. Akina looked down at her oldest daughters face and said nothing for the longest time. She took a deep breath and put her head down. "I hate you Kaley." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "When I died I went to hell and now I can only imagine where you are right now. I'm hoping that you're someplace nice, but with out great luck I doubt that. Now when I said I hated you, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. What I ment was I hate the fact that you're here like this cause we all know you shouldn't. You were my oldest and my first and I let you down. Dean let you down and how the hell are we supposed to forgive outselves for this!?" She screamed as she hit the coffin. "How the hell am I supposed to go on like this!? We've lost so much and yet here I am, placing you in the ground, saying good bye to you! Why the hell did this happen!? Why didn't either of us save you!!?" She screamed more as she fell to her knees.

"Damn this." Dean whispered to himself as he went to walk over to her.

"STOP DEAN!" She screamed as she turned to him. "I need to do this alone!" He nodded and backed away. "I hate myself more than ever now and I don't know what to do!" She hissed as she turned back to her daughter. "I just should of done something to help you! I'm your mother for christ sake and I did shit to help you! I didn't lift a finger to save you and here I am yelling at you! What kind of mother am I!?" She cried as she slammed her fists into the wooden box so hard she put her left hand through it.

"Kina?"

"No! No stopping. No saying it'll be all right cause you and I both know that's a crock of shit Dean!" She screamed as she turned to him. "There's going to be none of that. Not anymore."

"But getting mad and hitting her coffin is going to help?"

"No Dean. It's not going to help. Telling me it's going to be alright isn't going to help. Taking time to heal from all this shit isn't going to help. Not blaming myself isn't going to help! Nothing is going to help and you know it so stop trying to be all supportive and caring cause it's starting to really piss me off! Let me be angry and sad and depressed and let me just be alone. For once in your life, just stop being the strong one and the protective one and let me do what I need to do regardless of what kind of damage it does to me!" Dean just stared at her. She had her fists clenched and her breathing was deep and ragged.

"How about you just calm down and I'll let you be?" She just shook her head and laughed. "Kina?"

"It's over." She said as she lifted her head. "It's just all over. I'm done with all of it. I'm done with hunting. I'm finished with trying to be happy and live a normal life. I'm done with the whole god damn package and I really don't care if you like it or not."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he walked over to her. "You know you don't mean any of that. You're just saying it cause you're upset."

"If you want to believe that, then go right ahead cause I really don't give a shit right now. This whole world can blow up and get sent to the pits of hell right now and I would welcome it. I just don't care anymore."

"Kina."

"Don't Kina me Dean. Just stop talking and go away."

"Not going to do that. You're not yourself right now." She shook her head and he took another step towards her. "Please just come back home and we'll talk about this, as a family."

"No. I'm going to stay here till I feel like going home."

"You can't do that. It's not healthy for you." He went to put his arms around her, but took a step back when she pulled out a gun. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

"Nothing. Just go away Dean. Now!" She screamed. He shook his head and refused to move. "LEAVE NOW!!" She told him as she removed the safty and placed her finger on the trigger.

"So you think you're just going to shoot me?"

"If you don't leave me alone, yes. Just go away!" He nodded and turned to leave.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"No. Now go." He left and got into the car. Alina and Ailsa left with John and Bobby along with Jada, Sam, and Jensen. Akina watched as Dean drove away before turning back to the coffin. "Stupid son of a bitch!" She whispered as she sank to the ground. She rested her head against the coffin and looked at the gun. "Sometimes death is easier than life, isn't it?" She said to herself before falling into silence. Ten minutes later, a single shot broke the silence.

**A/N Ok. I admit that I'm lazy and didn't check my spelling. Sorry about that, but I hope that even with the errors, you get what I ment to say. Now I'm hoping you get what this is trying to say. Alright, I'm just going to shut up now and please make sure you review and let me know how confused I get you. Sorry for that by the way and good night!!! **


	13. Homie

**Chapter 13 Homie**

**At home with the others**

"You really think she's going to be alright?" Sam asked as he sat down next to his brother. Jada and Jensen went home, along with John and Bobby. They all thought it was a good idea for Sam and Dean to have some alone time. "Dean!" Sam yelled tried to get his attention. Dean shook his head and looked up at him.

"What?" Sam shook his head and smiled. "Why did you yell my name?"

"I asked you if you think Akina is going to be alright, but you were to far gone in lala land to hear me." Dean just shrugged and got another beer out of the fridge. "So you're not worried about her?"

"She pulled a gun on me Sam and now she's sitting there alone with the damn thing and with her past, of course I'm worried about her, but she wouldn't listen to me." Sam nodded and the two sat down. "Thanks for letting Alina and Ailsa stay with you for a while. I really think it'll do them good to be around Jensen right now."

"Not a problem, but back to Akina. You think she's going to do something stupid?" Dean glanced up at him and smiled. "Taking that as a yes."

"If you mean kill herself, then yes I do."

"And you're just going to sit here drinking while she's there doing god knows what with a loaded gun!? You know she's not herself right now!" Sam yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. Dean looked up at him with a shocked look on his face. "She's your wife man and you two just lost a daughter and here you are trying to drink your problems away!"

"What do you want me to do Sammy? She didn't want to talk to me and when I tried, she threatened to kill me so if you have some plan to get her to listen to any of us before she goes any farther off the deep end, please enlighten me!" He screamed standing to face his brother. Sam just blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and sitting back down. "Nice plan man."

"I don't know Dean. The most we've dealt with is when Akina died and she came back, but we all know the same thing isn't going to happen with this. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say or do to make it better for any of you. Hell I can't even get Jada to stop crying and I even wore that speedo." Dean quirked his brow and looked at him.

"You wore that thing?" Sam turned a very nice shade of red and nodded. "My god Sam, you are something."

"Tried to make her feel better."

"Well please don't try that move on me to make me feel better. Kina's right, you have chicken legs." Sam smiled and shook his head and the two turned when they heard the door open. "Where have you been?"

"Thinking. Where is everyone?"

"Alina and Ailsa are with Jada and Bobby and dad went home." Riley nodded and sat down.

"So where's Akina?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look before turning to him. "Please tell me you know where she is." He asked when he saw the looks on the brothers faces.

"She's at the cemetery."

"She armed?" Dean glanced at him and then at Sam. "Is she armed Dean!? He yelled as he stood up. Dean just lightly nodded. "And you left her there alone!?"

"She threatened to shoot me Riley so yeah, I left her alone." Riley shook his head and ran to the door. Dean took one more look at Sam before following. "RILEY!!" He stopped and looked at him. "You don't think she did anything stupid, do you?"

"You know her. What do you think?" He asked before throwing the door open and running to his car. Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder and the two ran after him and jumped into the back seat of his car. "Uh, ok?"

"We're coming with you so just drive." Riley nodded and pretty much broke the sound barrier to get to the cemetery as soon as humanly possible. "Now I know for a fact that Jada taught you how to drive." Dean told him as the three got out.

"No. I taught her." He said without looking at him. At the same time, three pair of eyes landed on Kaley's grave, which was now filled in, but there was no sigh of Akina anywhere. "You said she was here, right?" Dean nodded and the three walked up to the grave. "Well she's not anymore." He told them as they looked around.

"So where is she?" Riley looked over at Sam and shrugged. "Then I'm going to call her." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed her number, but all he got was the voice mail. He ended the call and looked at his brother and Riley. "Voice mail."

"Great." Dean said as he glanced at Kaley's headstone. "Now she's god knows where with a loaded gun."

"At least you know she didn't do anything stupid."

"Yet." Riley finished and looked over at Dean. "You never should of left her here alone, no matter what she said to you. You know she never would of shot you."

"Well at the time I wasn't to sure about that one Riley. How about we just find her and lock her in a room till she gets over this?" Sam and Riley just looked at him. "You both know I'm not kidding about that, right?"

"Yeah and I think we both agree with you." Sam said as they headed back to the car. "So where do we start looking for her or do you just wanna wait for her to come home by herself?" Sam asked as he climbed into the front seat. Dean got in back while Riley drove.

"We look for her. She's not going to come home. I know her better than anyone and the last thing she wants right now is to be around anyone." Riley said as he started the car. "Now we just have to figure out where to look first."

Someplace Else All Together

"Go away." Akina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You honestly think I'm just going to go away that easily?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone."

"Can't do that and you know it. You're the reason I'm here to begin with so why try to get rid of me?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "That's what I thought. So why did you want to talk to me anyways?"

"I don't. I just wanted to die, but you just had to go and stop that from happening." She told him followed by a grumble.

"Did you just growl at me?"

"No. I grumbled at you and why the hell did you stop me? The last time I saw you I was seven."

"Yeah, seven and alone. Kinda like you are now cause you had to be a idiot and push everyone away like you always do. You're a idiot Akina."

"You're one to talk. You're just in my head and I can make you go away if I think hard enough." The man shook his head and smiled. "Damn homie!!! GO AWAY!!!"

"Can't do that. You need my help or else I wouldn't even be here to begin with."

"I made you up when I was three! You're not even real!!"

"I'm real enough for you to be talking to me right now." She opened her mouth and closed it again. "HA!! Homie takes the win and I really hate that name by the way." He said as he sat next to her.

"So you've said over and over again, but you know what I say..."

"Homie don't play." He said with a roll of the eyes. She glanced at Homie and nodded. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Join the club." She told him as she looked at the sky. "So why did you stop me anyways?"

"Uh, cause you'd be dead right now if I didn't."

"That was the point you moran." He looked over at her and then smacked her upside the head. "OW!! You son of a bitch!! That hurt you know!"

"I know and that's the point! You're supposed to be feeling pain right now Akina. You just lost a child and now you want to kill yourself, again! What the hell is wrong with you?" She was about to say something, but he put his hand out to stop her. "You're going to wait till I'm finished talking to say anything, got it!?" He screamed at her. She nodded slowly and he smiled. "Good. Now I know how you're feeling mainly because I feel it to. You made me that way, to feel your pain so I know what you're going through right now, but taking your own life isn't going to help anyone. It's only going to kill Dean and those twins of yours even more and I don't know how much more they can handle. You need to move on from this no matter how hard it is and let people help you through it. You have so many people in your life now that love and care for you and you're here willing to throw that all away cause you can't deal with the pain!"

"I hate your gloves." He looked at her and then at the green gloves he was wearing. "What the hell was I thinking with that one?"

"Good question, but you're trying to get off topic here and I'm not letting that happen. You made me to help you through difficult problems you have in your life and I've been there for you. I was there when your dad killed your family and went all demonish. I was there when you went all demonish and I'm here now. You know I can help you through this just like you know Dean and the other members of that whacked out family can."

"They love you by the way. Shame they never get to see how screwed up you really look." He glared at her and then looked at the ground. "But I get what you're saying. I know I can't let myself feel like this, but I can't help it. When she died a part of me died to and I don't know if I can heal from this."

"I understand that and don't you think Dean and Jada and Sam and the others felt the same way when you died?" She glanced at him and nodded. "You can get through this and causing yourself harm isn't going to help you or anyone else. It's just going to make them worry more about you and it's going to make healing take a lot longer."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just cry until one day I get all better?"

"Yeah." She shook her head and looked at him. "And I sware if you say one comment on my hair, I'm going to hurt you."

"Not saying a word, though I love the spikes." He smiled and shook his head. "I did good there huh?"

"I kinda like it, but don't you think the bozo outfit you gave me is a bit much?"

"No. I kinda like it."

"Yeah well and we're getting off topic again."

"I try."

"Stop trying and listen to me. Go back to your family and talk to them. You all need to be with each other now and help each other heal from this and it's going to take time. You just need to give it that time and you know that I'm always here if you need me."

"You have a lot of friends now. Some people I don't even know are your friends."

"So I've read."

"Some people are just so screwed up and what were you doing on my computer!?" She screamed as she pointed to him.

"Wanted to read that whacked out story I'm so involved in and I have to say, you're a interesting person." She smiled and nodded. "A little perverted though."

"Again, I try and I'm ready to go back now." Homie looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks. You really are always there for me, aren't you?"

"That's why you thought me up. I'll be here if you need me and don't go doing anything stupid again or else you're going to see a mad homie and no one likes that."

"No they don't. Thanks though man." She told him with a smile as she hugged him.

"Anytime. I'll see you around and I won't go read those reviews again." She nodded and started to walk away. "HEY AKINA!!"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned back around.

"Tell everyone that homie loves all his friends and he's proud to have them." She laughed and nodded before he faded away. She opened her eyes and she was still leaning against the tree. She looked around and saw she was still sitting in the cemetery with the gun in her hands. Akina glanced down at it and put the safty back on.

"Guess I have to think before I do things anymore. He was right, no one likes a mad homie." She told herself with a smile as she stood and dusted herself off before pulling out her phone. One ring later.

"KINA!!"

"Jeez Dean. Calm down and stop screaming at me." She head him take a deep breath and she smiled for some reason. "Can you come pick me up? It's a hell of a walk home."

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to a old friend. I'm at the cemetery again so can you or no?" She asked as she walked over to Kaley's grave again.

"I'll be right there. Just stay put this time and don't try to shoot me if I get to close."

"I give you my word that I won't. Love you sexy!" She heard him laugh and the two hung up. She took a deep breath and stood next to her daughters head stone. "I'm sorry for all that Kal. I'm sorry that I almost made yet another huge mistake." She said as she placed her hand on the cool marble. "I promise you that we'll make it through this and we'll never forget you. You just make sure you keep an eye out for my insane ass. Keep us all safe and watch out for your sisters. Just cause you're not here anymore doesn't mean you can slack off." She said with a laugh. She heard that unmistakeable sound of the impala and turned around to see Dean and Riley pulling up.

"Where have you been and what did you do!?" Riley yelled as soon as he was out of the car. Akina just looked at him and then Dean. "Akina, look at me." She did. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I sware. Thought about doing something REALLY stupid, but homie kinda took steps to prevent it so I'm here all safe and sound and we need to have serious family time when we get home." She told them with a smile. Riley and Dean exchanged a look before looking at her again. "What?"

"You were talking to that homie guy?" She nodded. "And that would be who?"

"No one important to you, but he said he loved you Riles!"

"I know he does." He said with a smile before pulling her into a hug. "So you're going to be alright now?" She smiled and hugged him back while Dean watched.

"I think so. Gonna take time. You know, kinda like how I was when I came back from hell?"

"Don't remind us of that one." Dean told her before kissing her. "You weren't really going to do anything dumb, were you?" She nodded and handed him the gun. He looked at it before looking at her.

"Kinda glad I didn't."

"You're not the only one." They two turned to Riley and smiled. "Now can we go home? I'm tired as hell."

"Yeah. After me take a nap, we gonna talk." Akina said as she pointed at Dean. "And I get to drive since I didn't put a bullet in my brain."

"Wouldn't that be a hard shot to make?" She turned around and glared at her brother. "What? It's a small target." He said with a shurg.

"Oh aren't you the funny one. Sorry that I was born with the looks and you got only the brains."

"Hey! I'm pretty to!"

"Like hell you are. You know I'm far better looking than you. I even get more girls hitting on me than you." Akina said with a laugh as Dean handed her the keys. "That's Sven. Let's go Johnny! Get in or walk!" Riley looked at her and got into the back seat. Dean got in front and Akina grabbed his hand. "It's really going to be ok now Dean. I promise."

"I just hate the fact that you need a swift kick in the ass every time something bad happens."

"Yeah well."

"She's always been like that you know?" Riley said as he poked his head into the front. "Always takes things to far."

"Not my fault. Blame mom for that. She was the same way, but I have something that mom didn't have." She said with a smile as she turned the car on. Both Dean and Riley looked at her as she reached for the radio.

"You going to mention what that is?" She looked over and smiled as she turned on her crapanese. "Damn you Kina." Dean moaned as he rested his head against the window, causing Akina and Riley to laugh.

"You really wanna know?" They both nodded as she started laughing. "Homie you idiots!!" And they headed home for a nice long nap, followed by a nice long talk.

**A/N I got homie in a chapter!!! Now you all know who he is. Akina made him up when she was younger as someone for her to talk to when she was upset and now he's back to save the day!!! Thank him for Akina still being alive cause he's the one that stopped her. He still loves all his friends and you all better make time to play with him. You know who you are!!! Homie likes the park and he LOVES the swings. Please review and let me know what you thought of me having homie in this chapter as someone who talks this time!! Please let me know!! Thank you and good day!!!**


	14. Surprise!

**WARNING!!! Shocker at the end of this one. You have all been warned. :-) Cookie for those who send nice reviews!! Me love them and I wanna tell you that some people make their debut in this story. Brittney, aka snowchic92 and her sister Lauren, aka winchester94. They are going to be in this story for a bit and I really hope I got the names right there. Sorry if I didn't guys. I'm done rambling now. READ ON MY FRIENDS!!!!  
**

**Chapter 14 Surprise!!!**

"So I take left, Dean takes right, Alina takes that way and Riley, you take the stairs. We all clear on the plan?" They all nodded. "Good. Let's go then." After splitting up, the four took their spots and waited. Akina pulled out her little walkie talkie and called her brother. "You see them yet Riles?"

"Not yet. How long you planning on waiting?"

"Till they show up. I mean it would be kinda pointless to just give up after all the planning we did."

"True. I'll let you all know when I see something."

"You better or you'll be answering to me."

"So scary sis. Talk to ya in a bit then." She smiled and shook her head as she leaned against the wall. She smiled when she thought of all the planning that went into this. Her, Riley, Dean, and Alina planned this a month ago and had to wait for the perfect time to put the happy little plan into action and that day finally arrived today. "Akina. Here they come. You all ready?"

"Good to go here." There's Dean.

"I see them to and I'm ready." Alina time.

"Alright then. I'm also good." And Riley being last as usual.

"So we go on my signal then."

"Alright." They all said in unison.

"That was creepy guys." Akina said as she smiled and waited. She saw Sam, Jensen, and Jada coming around the corner. "I see them. Count to four and go." She watched as the three sat down at the kitchen table and counted to four. "GO!!!" She screamed into her walkie talkie. At the same time, the four jumped out from their hiding spots, all decked out in black and grabbed the three unsuspecting people.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?" Sam yelled as a ninja like Dean grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. Riley and Alina did the same to Jensen while Akina took down Jada rather easily. "Who the hell are you?" Neither of them said anything. They just tied the three up and carried them into the living room while Alina stayed in the kitchen.

"We got em. You two ready?"

"That we are. You bringing them out now?"

"Yeah. Just make sure no one sees you."

"I will." Alina put her walkie away and put her mask back on before going into the living room and helping the others carry Jensen, Sam, and Jada out to a waiting van where a ninja like Bobby and John were waiting. After tossing the three into the back, Dean got into the front seat with his father while Bobby went into the back to keep them from untying themselves. Riley, Alina, and Akina took the impala and followed the van to it's happy destination. When they arrived, Dean and John got out and helped Bobby take the three inside and sit them down. They were all blindfolded and handcuffed at the time.

"You think they're going to be mad about this?" Bobby asked turning to Akina.

"Not in the least. I mean it's all in good fun, right?" He nodded and Ailsa came up behind them. "How did you get security to agree to let us do this?"

"I have my ways. Just be happy it worked or this little idea would fail horribly." Akina nodded and sat down next to Dean. Riley, Alina, and Ailsa sat behind them while Bobby and John sat next to the tied up and blindfolded three. "This is just so awesome. We just rule!!"

"I know. We have to remember to thank mom when we get there." Ailsa nodded and put her belt on. Alina did the same and rested her head against the back of the seat. "You think dad's going to be alright?"

"I don't really know. You know his love of these things." Ailsa nodded and the two, along with everyone else, just waited. Three hours later, they arrived at their destination. Bobby and John went and got their rental van and Dean and Riley placed the three still blindfolded people in the back. Akina, Alina, and Ailsa got in their rental car and they were off. "Hey mom."

"Yea Lina."

"You don't think they're going to be mad about this, do you?" Akina glanced over at her daughter and shook her head. "Really? Cause I would be."

"Jada and Sam both know how I love being all ninja like and it's not like they're not going to enjoy this as much as we are. I just have to go to extremes when I do things."

"Don't we know it. I remember our seventh birthday party." She glanced back at Ailsa and smiled.

"You know you loved that pony." She said with a smile as they pulled into the motel. After getting out and getting their hostages to the room, they all put on their ninja gear and unblinfolded them. Sam blinked a few times before looking over at his wife and son and then at the masked group that was standing in front of them.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are we!?" He screamed as he faught with his cuffs. The rest of the group looked at each other and then back at him. "Ok. This is so not funny anymore! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?"

"Making your life a bit more fun Sammy poo!" Sam and Jada blinked and watched as the group pulled off their masks. "Howdy hotty pants!!" Akina said with a wave.

"Akina? Dean? Dad?" Sam said as he looked at each person before turning to Jada and Jensen.

"CRISTO!!" They all said in unison causing the others to laugh. "Ok. If you're all not possessed, then was are you doing?"

"Look around you sex kitten." Akina told her as she sat on the bed next to her. Jada glanced at her and then looked around. "Take a guess on where we are?"

"You didn't?" She asked as she glanced back at her grinning friend and then at the others. "You are such a ass you know that! You could of just told us, but nooooo. You just had to go and kidnap us and how the hell did you get us through the airport like that!?"

"Simple. Ask Ailsa." Jada, Sam, and Jensen turned to her and she just smiled.

"Showed the security my kick ass rack and they let us just waltz right through."

"Ailsa!!" She turned and looked at Dean. "Oh you better be kidding about that one."

"Calm down dad. I am. I just explained that it was their anniversary and they agreed to let us go through with it. No boobie showing involved."

"You saw the vein, right Sam." Akina asked as she uncuffed him.

"Yeah. It still pops out and I still have no idea where we are." He said with a smile as he looked around. "And how come you were ALL in on this?"

"Akina wanted to have some fun and when she told us about this dumb ass plan, it was to tempting to turn down." John explained as he and Bobby went to the door. "Now if you would excuse us, we met a few ladies on the plane that wanna get to know us better if you know what I mean." He told them with a giant smile as he left the room. Bobby turned and looked at all the shocked faces looking at him.

"Don't wait up." And he was gone as well.

"What the hell did they just say?" Dean asked looking at the others.

"I think Yums and Bobs are getting some ass tonight! Good for them!" Akina said with a smile as she slapped Dean's ass. "I better be getting some to." Dean glanced back at her and grinned before kissing her.

"AH!!!! MY EYES!!!!" Alina and Ailsa screamed at the same time as they covered their eyes. "Can't you two do that in another room?"

"And not scar you for life? Wouldn't dream of it." Dean said with a smile before kissing Akina again.

"STOP DAD!!!"

"Yeah. You're killing us to." They broke apart and looked at Sam and Jada. "So where are we again?" Sam asked as he got up and looked out the window. "Nice though."

"Ireland Sam. You and Jada never went when I got you those tickets for Christmas all those many moons ago so we're all here now. Hope you enjoy it and you two be safe when you venture outside. Dean and I will be in our room if you need anything, but I don't recommend showing up for at least four or so hours cause we gonna get busy!!" Akina told them with a smile as she grabbed Dean by the front of his pants and led him out of the room with a giant grin on his own face.

"Now is it just me or was that the most disturbing this you have ever heard?" Sam asked as he pointed to the door.

"You do remember gramps and Bobby right?" Alina asked as her, Ailsa, and Jensen headed for the door.

"Don't remind us. You three going to explore?" They all nodded. "Be back in two hours alright. Don't want you to get lost here."

"We won't. Be back then." And they were out. Jada and Sam looked at each other before looking out the window.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Sam asked as they just looked at their surroundings. Jada nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I mean one minute she's about to kill herself and the next she's kidnapping us and bringing us here."

"Yeah well. That's Akina for you." Sam nodded. "So what do you wanna do while we're here?" Sam looked over at her and smiled. "Taking a page out of their book then."

"What did you expect?" She shrugged and the two made their way to the bed, but not before locking the door.

Around town I guess

"This is just awesome! Your mom rocks!" Jensen said as the three teens walked around. They stopped at every single shop they saw and that's only cause the girls made him. "No more shopping though. If I have to see the inside of another shop that has frilly clothes, I'm going to kill one of you."

"We won't. Promise. So what do you guys wanna do?" Alina asked as they stopped at a beach. They all looked around and Jensen spotted something he really liked. "Guess we know what he wants to do." Ailsa turned and saw the drool running down his chin.

"You might wanna wipe that before she slips in it." Jensen looked over at her and wiped his mouth. "See something you like there Jen?" He just nodded. "Good cause she's heading this way. Let's go Lina. We're cramping his style." The two girls laughed as they ran away as the hot girl that was barley dressed walked over to Jensen.

"Hey." She said with a smile and a wave.

"Uh, hi." He replied with a smile and a small wave that made her giggle. "I'm Jensen."

"Brittany." She said with a smile as she shook her hand. "You on vacation here?" He nodded and she looked at their hands. "I need that back now."

"Oh. Sorry." He let go of her hand and she just giggled. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, but I have to find something for my sister to do while I'm gone." He nodded and she ran over to a tall, barley dressed brunette. After the two said some words, she came back over to where he was still standing and drooling. "Ready. Where do you wanna go?"

"You pick someplace." She nodded and they headed for some pizza parlor. "Didn't think they had these here."

"You'd be surprised." She said with a smile as the two sat down. "So where you from?"

"Kansas."

"Oh. I'm from North Carolina." He nodded and placed their order. "So what are you doing here?"

"Vacation with family."

"So those two girls you were with were..." She paused and allowed him to fill in the blank.

"Cousins. And that girl you were talking to was your sister?" She nodded and took a sip of her soda. Jensen had his eyes trained on her mouth. "Wow." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" He smiled and shook his head as their pizza arrived. After the two were done eating, he saw that he was a tad bit late.

"Sorry to do this, but I have to head back now."

"That's alright. I told Lauren that I'd be back in a hour and it's been three, but it's so worth being late." She told him with a smile that almost made the poor boy melt right then and there. "Hope to see you again though. Wouldn't mind giving me your number, would you?"

"Would be insane if I said no." She grinned again as he gave her his cell number. "You know I'm going to call you, right?"

"You better or I might just have to track you down and kill you." The two laughed and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you around Jensen." She yelled with a wave as she ran away. Jensen just watched her run and his eyes travled down to her ass.

"Nice."

"You shouldn't look there you know." He jumped and turned to see Alina standing behind him. "Have fun on your date Jen?" He nodded and the two started their walk back to the motel.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Your parents were a little mad you weren't back yet so they asked me to track you down. Not nice looking at that poor girls butt either. Pervert." She added as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Couldn't help it. It was nice." She just rolled her eyes and nodded as they got back to their room. "I know I'm late guys, but you had to see the girl I met. I mean wow." He told them once he sat down.

"Really? What she look like?" Dean asked leaning closer.

"Man. She was perfect. Brown hair, blue eyes, great body. My god she was hot." Dean just grinned and nodded.

"DEAN!" He jumped and looked at Akina. "I might just slip in that drool if you don't clean it up." He just laughed and shook his head. "You two find any hot men?" She asked as she turned to her daughters. Dean also looked at them with a look that told them the answer better be no.

"Not yet, but we're hoping. I mean how many guys will turn down twins?" Alina asked with a smile.

"Twins with hot bodies and nice racks I might add." Ailsa said with a smile as well. Dean just looked at both of them and then Akina.

"They all better turn you down if they know what's good for them." He hissed as he took out his phone. "Gonna see how dad and Bobby are doing." Alina and Ailsa were just laughing at his reaction while Akina looked at his ass.

"Mom. Can you not do that in here? Please." Alina asked as she turned away.

"Yeah. Not in front of our virgin eyes."

"Speak for yourself Ailsa." Dean dropped the phone and turned to Alina. "You alright there daddy? You look pale."

"You did not just say that?"

"Say what?" She asked with a shrug. Ailsa and Akina had to cover their mouths to keep quiet. Sam and Jada just smiled at them while Jensen kept wanting to call Brittany. "Dad?"

"You are a virgin, right?" Alina rolled her eyes and got up. "Lina, let that answer be yes. Please god let it be yes." She turned and just smiled. "Oh god! My baby lost it." He said as he sank to the floor, causing Akina and Ailsa to laugh so hard they almost joined him on the floor. "Why god, why?"

"Calm down dad. I didn't lost anything." He looked over at him and felt the relief flood into him. "Ailsa, I'm not so sure of." his head shot up and he looked at his other girl. She was just glaring at her sister before looking at her father. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come mom?"

"Why not. There's about to be a blood bath in here and it's safer out there." Akina said as she ran for the door, quickly followed by Sam and Jada. Dean was still just looking at Ailsa, who was refusing to meet his eyes at the moment.

"Ailsa. I want the truth." She turned and gave him a sideways smile. "Damn."

"You know I'm eighteen, right dad?"

"That doesn't mean you get to have sex. Oh god I don't wanna have this conversation. Why the hell did your mother leave?" He asked as he started pacing around the room.

"I was asking myself that same question." He turned and looked at her. "You can calm down now dad. It wasn't as bad as you think."

"Wait." He said as he put his hands up. "Wasn't as bad? You mean it's bad now?" She smiled and nodded. "Oh god help whatever boy it was if you say you're pre...pre...not going to say that word."

"Dad. Calm down." He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You're not, are you?" She just smiled more. "You're not, are you?" More smiling. "You're not, are you?"

"Dad."

"No you are not!" He yelled as he pointed to her.

"Over reacting dad."

"You're, you're, you're." He repeated over and over again as he looked at her smiling face. That was the last thing he saw before he hit the floor.

**A/N Hee hee!!! Dean passed out!!! Thought that was funny. Now I know that I went from Akina wanting to kill herself to this, but like I said before, I don't like dragging serious stuff on for a million chapters. I'm going to explain their little family talk so don't worry. As for Ailsa being pregnant. You're just going to have to wait and see. Thanks and review!!!**


	15. Sorry!

**Stealthy Akina jumps onto stage and looks at the group of fanfiction readers. She coughs once to get their attention and starts to talk. This is in her point of view**

"Howdy doody all you fanfiction readers! Akina Lee Winchester here to let you all in on something. FireZombie will not be updating her stories for a while. Yeah, I know. Should of said this before, but she just got around to it. She also thought that it would be better for me to do it so she doesn't get chased by a blood thirsty, torch and pitchfork mob even though I told her that wouldn't happen."

"What are you doing in here?" I turned and saw that Dean came in to visit. The group of girls stare and that made me smile."Don't you know that we're supposed to be doing something?" He stops and looks around at all the people who read FireZombies stories who were looking and drooling. "Uh, I miss something?"

"Duh Sven!" I tell him as I smack him upside the head. "I was just sent here to tell them that theres going to be no new updates for a while. Wanna help?" Dean rubs his head and looks at me.

"Promise you won't hit me again?" I smile and nod. "Then ok." He turns to the group of people. "She really is sorry about not updating, but you have to understand that life has been really rough in her life lately."

"Yeah and if she was to update, god only knows what she'll have us poor folk do." Dean turns to me and nods. "Anyways, I was supposed to make this short and sweet, but since Dean is here, I think I might just tell you all a story." Dean raises his brow and looks at me. "Oh what?"

"Can I ask why you're wearing that?" I looked at him and then look down. "You're dressed like a ninja for what reason?"

"Don't you think that if they did form a angry mob, it would be best for me to be prepared and be able to make a stealthy retreat?" Dean just smiled and shook his head. "Look!" He turns and saw me holding up my throwing knives. "Cool huh?"

"You got throwing knives?" I nod and handed them to him. "When and how did I not know?"

"The flea market on Saturday and we're getting off topic here." Dean nods and starts throwing my knives. "Not to ninja like man."

"Yeah well. Just go on with what you were going to say while I practice." I nod and turn back to the group.

"Like I was saying, I'm going to tell you all a nice little story. It's going to involve a puppy, a duck, a roll of wax paper, and a bungie cord." Dean looked back and gave me a weird look. "What was that look for Sven?"

"What the hell kind of story are you going to tell them and you better make it quick or we're both going to have to make a stealthy retreat." The two of us turned to the REALLY pissed off group of people. "Something tells me we should go now."

"Something tells me you're right." And we took off with the angry group behind us. "Guess FireZombie had a right to be afraid. These people are going to kill us!"

"Speak for yourself!" I gave him a weird look as we ran. "All I have to do is take off my shirt and show them my rock hard abs and they'll stop and drool."

"You suck you know that!? And don't you think they like me to? I do have homie you know!"

"What is this homie thing!?" I just smiled and keep running.

"Anyways, while we're running, FireZombie says she's SO SORRY and she hopes you all will hang on a little longer."

"Yeah, there is going to be an updates, but she's not sure when so please don't kill us of there will be no more story."

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"You ever cover a beagle with whipped cream and shave him?" Dean gave me another weird look as we ran for the door. "Taking that as a no. We're out now all you fanfictioners! We'll be back in our story so please bear with her! Thank you and good night!" And we ran through the door, blocking it so the angry mob can't get in. "DEAN!"

"WHAT AND DON'T YELL LIKE THAT!" I just shook my head and smiled.

"I know why they're all so angry." Dean nodded for me to go on. "It's not because she hasn't updated in a while."

"Then why cause if I was reading these stories, I'd be pretty pissed she hasn't." I shook me head and smiled as we managed to make it to the Impala. "Oh baby! Thank god they didn't get you!" I watched as Dean hugged and kissed his car and rolled my eyes. "So why?"

"They saw the last episode of The Sopranos!" Dean shook his head and started laughing. "What? Did you see that? What a way to end it. I laughed my ass off for ten minutes when that was over."

"I saw it and it blew. Let's just go home now. That group of girls is catching up." I looked back and sure enough, there they were. "Maybe I should take my shirt off for them anyways. You know, to make up for her not updating." I smiled and shook me head.

"Go for it and when we get home, I'll take my shirt off for you." Dean smiled and tore his shirt off, causing the girls to stop and drool. "Nice Sven! You be hotter than ever!"

"Don't I know it." He said as he threw his sweaty shirt into the group, who started fighting over it. "Look how they turn on each other over a sweaty shirt."

"Have you seen you?" He gave me another weird look. "Dude, you hot! I would fight them for it to, but I get all of you so I'm good." He laughed and we took off, leaving the group of fighting girls behind us.

**Sorry again for not updating you all. I thought it would be better if I had Akina and Dean tell you. Plus you get to fight over his shirt. Have fun and I'll update as soon as I can. Promise and again, I'm soooooo sorry!**


	16. Shark!

**Chapter 15 Shark!!**

"Dad?" Ailsa asked as she took a step towards his father. "You alright dad?" She asked as she knelt down next to him. She turned around when she heard the door open and Akina and Alina walked in. "I think I killed him mom."

"You didn't kill him." Akina told her as she knelt next to him as well while Alina just laughed at the whole situation. Ailsa stood up and walked over to her.

"This is your fault you know. You just had to go and open your mouth."

"Not my fault. You're the one that wanted to tell him, but didn't know how. I just helped you out a bit." Alina answered with a shrug. Akina glanced up at them before looking back at a rather pale Dean. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He just fainted." She told them as she stood up and walked over to her girls. "Take it he knows now then?" Ailsa nodded and looked back at her father. "Oh boy is he going to be pissed when he wakes up. You might wanna go give that boy a call and tell him to leave the country as soon as possible. I hear France is nice this time of year."

"I'm going. Just make sure if he wakes up, you keep him busy till I get off the phone." Akina nodded and Ailsa left the room. Alina looked over at her mother and then at her father before laughing.

"Not funny Lina. You know how your father gets and this is going to send him over the top." Alina nodded and sat on the bed. "I think we'll wait a hour before we wake up. Give Ailsa some time to tell Joe to leave town."

"Even if he does leave town, you know dad's gonna track him down and most likley salt and burn him, right?" Akina nodded and glanced at Dean yet again.

"Go get a bucket of water." Alina gave her mother a weird look, but went anyways. "MAKE IT WARM LINA!"

"Alright." Akina smiled and sat down and patted Dean's head.

"You should know better than to pass out when I'm around Sven." She told him with a grin as Alina came back in with a bucket. "It warm?" She nodded and placed it on the floor next to her.

"And you're planning on doing what with this?" She asked pointing to the bucket. Akina looked up at her and smiled before grabbing Dean's hand. "Oh you're not mom." Akina just laughed and nodded. "You can't mom!"

"Why not? His fault for falling asleep."

"He didn't fall asleep! He fainted and you're here wanting to make him pee his pants."

"That's what any good wife and mother would do." Alina just shook her head and took the bucket away. "What are you doing? Give me that back!"

"You're not doing this." She told him as she poured the water over Dean's head, causing him to shoot straight up. "Morning dad." She said with a smile as she placed the bucket on the floor before sitting on the bed. Dean looked at her and then at a smiling Akina.

"You know that Ailsa might be..." He stopped and ran his hand over his face. "Oh god."

"So at least you remember that." He nodded. "I knew already." He looked up at her with a shocked expression. "What? You know how you get and so doesn't she. She just didn't know what to do so she came to me. I told her that I would break the news to you, but Alina had to open her mouth before I got the chance."

"How long have you know and she really is?" She nodded and helped him off the floor. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be a grampa already." Akina just laughed as the two sat down. "Who's the father?"

"You remember that Joe guy she's been hanging out with?" He nodded and put his head down. "And she told me right before we left home."

"I hate that guy."

"You hate any guy we've ever dated dad." They all looked over at Ailsa. "You're not going to kill him in a very painful way, are you?"

"I might. Thinking that over right now." She smiled and sat next to her sister. "How could you do this Ailsa? You should of used protection."

"We did and it still happened. He's staying around. Joe's kinda thrilled about the whole thing."

"Good cause if he left you when he found out, oh you don't want to know what I would of done to that boy." Alina and Ailsa just laughed as John and Bobby came in. "Hey. Have fun last night?" Both looked at each other and smiled. "Ok. Just don't share. I had enough for one day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked as he and John sat at the table. Dean looked at them and then over at Akina.

"Yums is going to be a great grampa!" She said with a smile. John's eyes went wide as he looked over at the two girls. Alina quickly pointed to her sister. "No being mad yummy. Dean already fainted when he found out." She told them with a laugh as she bumped Dean's shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" John asked looking over at the young girl. She just smiled and nodded. "I guess then." He told them all with a shrug as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "So what do you four plan on doing today?"

"Getting over the fact that one of my daughters is pregnant. After that, who knows." Dean said as he layed down. It took poor Dean quite some time to get somewhat past the face that she was pregnant, but after that he was somewhat decent to be around.

"Dad. Shut up." Ailsa said as the four walked through the town. Alina and Akina were just walking behind the two, smiling away as they listened.

"I can't believe you're pregnant at the age of eighteen." Ailsa looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "You planning on marring that Joe or what ever?"

"I might be. Not to sure on that one yet." Dean turned his head slowly and looked at her. "What?"

"You're going to have his kid and you're not _sure _if you're going to stay with him?" She just shrugged.

"Not my fault he has a small penis, but boy does he know how to work it." She said with a smile. Dean looked at her and opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. "And he knows just the right spots. I mean my god!"

"STOP!" She looked over at her father and smiled before glancing back at her sister and mother. Both knew what she was doing and just shaking their heads at the idea. "I do not and I reapeat DO NOT want to hear about your sex life." He said as he waved his finger in her face. She just laughed and slapped it away.

"But you have to hear about that neat trick he does with his tongue." That was the point where Akina and Alina lost it. Both just stopped and laughed so hard they had to run to the nearest shop to use the restroom. "They know and they got happy just thinking about it." Dean growled and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to kill that boy. You know I have guns, right?"

"Never had a clue. When did you get them?" He shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm screwing with you dad. You know that, right?"

"I know, but just don't mention any sexual things when you do that. Ok?" She smiled and nodded.

"But screwing him is great!"

"AILSA!"

"Sorry, but you set yourself up for that one daddy." He nodded and looked at his wife and daughter.

"So where are we headed or are we just wondering around?" Akina thought about it and smiled. "Oh no."

"What?" She asked with a shrug with the smile still planted on her face. Alina and Ailsa just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I know what you're thinking Kina and we're not going there." She just smiled more. "No. I know how you get when you see anything with fur."

"But Sveney pants. They have big animals there to. Like lions and tigers. You don't wanna have a up close and personal experence with a tiger?" He shook his head. "Dean, look where we are. You're telling me that you just want to sit in the motel room with the playboy channel?"

"Add a few beers to that and it's my perfect day." He answered with a smile. Akina just placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "That is when you're not around sweety." She nodded. "I love you."

"Right and if you really love me, you would come to the home of the furry critters with me. I hear we can go cage diving and everything!" She added with another smile.

"Well why you two are going cage diving, Alina and I are going to swin with the dolphins." Ailsa told them as her and her sister walked on ahead.

"Damn, anyone can swim with a pansey animal like a dolphin. Takes a real man or in this case woman to get into the water with a three hundred pound, and I'm not talking about you Dean, shark." Dean glared at her and looked down at his stomach. "Your tummy is as flat as ever." She told him as she patted it.

"You said I was three hundred pounds." Her, Alina, and Ailsa looked at him and swore he was about to cry.

"Suck it up big boy and let's go swimming with the sharkies!" Dean finally caved and the four made their way to the zoo. Once they got there, they went their seperate ways. Akina and Dean went to go see where they could cage dive while the girls went to swim with the dolphins.

"I'm not getting in that Kina." Akina glanced over at Dean to see him pointing at the cage. She zipped up her wet suit and went over to him. "Look at that thing. You're telling me a three hundred pound killing machine can't get through that?"

"You scered and yes I said scered?" She asked with a smile.

"Why not just toss me in the water right now? Why make the shark work for his meal."

"Please. You're nothing, but muscle anyways. I highly doubt that shark wants to eat you." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "You're really not going in with me?" He nodded. "Why not?"

"You ready to go?" The two turned and looked at a rather buff and very attrative diver. Akina just smiled and nodded while Dean gave him a look that would kill him and the shark at the same time. "So let's go, but you need to wear a wet suit if you're going in." He said as he looked at Dean.

"Big baby here isn't going." The man, Kevin, looked over at her and nodded. "Just you and me inside that big cage with man eating sharks." He nodded and went to get everything ready. Akina smiled and turned to the not so happy Dean. "You look mad baby."

"You and him alone?" She nodded. "Alone?" More nodding. "You and just him?" She rolled her eyes and nodded some more.

"Don't ask anything else cause I'm sick of nodding." He shook his head and looked away as Kevin came back over. "We good to go?"

"That we are. Just follow me over to the platform and I'll explain everything you need to do. From where to keep your arms and legs to what I might have to do if you were to freak out." She nodded and was about to follow him until Dean grabbed her arm.

"Where's the wet suits?" Kevin pointed to the left. "Wait for me then." Kevin nodded as Dean ran over to get his suit on. Akina smiled over at Kevin and handed him a fifty.

"Thanks."

"You think that was the first time someone asked me to use my looks to get their boyfriend or husband to go with them?"

"That many huh?" He nodded and smiled. "Some men are such babies."

"Tell me about it and it's always the tough ones that can't deal with it." Akina nodded and Dean came back over. "You sure about this?"

"Yes." He kinda growled out before looking at Akina. "You better make this up to me somehow." She just winked and smiled as the three went to get told what to do.

"Alright then. Any questions?" Dean looked at Akina again and rasied his hand. "Yes Dean?"

"What happens when the shark breaks through that cage and eats my leg? You going to pay for a new one?" Akina just snorted while Kevin shook his head. "It could happen you know." Dean mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"It won't happen. Just trust me on that. I've been doing this for six years and only lost seven people." Dean looked at him in shock and horror. "Joking man. Jeez. It's not going to be as bad as you think. Let's just go." Akina nodded and had to drag Dean to the loading dock. "Alright. I've tough you two what to do and explained everything."

"So we going now cause I wanna see JAWS up close and personal!?" Akina asked as she jumped up and down. Dean had to grab her arm when she almost fell into the water. "My bad."

"We're going as soon as you two sigh these." Kevin said as he handed the two a piece of paper.

"What are these and how come I can't read the small print?"

"Going blind in your old age Sven." Dean glared at her before turning his eyes back to Kevin.

"Those are wavers. Just in case something does happen, you can't blame us since we informed you of the risks." Once again, Dean looked at him in shock and horror. Kevin glanced at Akina before the two broke out into laughter. "Sorry man, but that was just to good to pass up."

"You wait. I'm going to get back at you." Dean hissed as he pointed at him before throwing the paper at him. "Can we just get this over with?" Kevin nodded and he jumped into the cage. "God Kina. If I die, my ass is haunting you AND him for the rest of your lives." Akina looked at him and rolled her eyes before jumping into the cage. "Damn this."

"Let's go hot pants! JAWS is awaiting!" Dean shook his head and slowly climbed into the cage. "Took you long enough. The shark died of old age already so that was a total waste of a hundred dollars."

"I could only wish. Let's just do this." Kevin nodded and closed the top of the cage. Dean took one more look at Akina before the cage was lowered into the water. Akina had her face pressed up against the cage so many times that Kevin and Dean had to pull her back before the shark ate her head. She glanced back at them and shrugged before going right back and doing it again. They stayed in the water for a little over an hour before Dean started freaking out.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Akina screamed with a laugh as she climped out of her wetsuit. "We done gone swimming with the sharkies! We rule Svenator!" Dean looked up at her from his spot on the floor before shaking his head. "Come on Dean. Don't tell me that wasn't awesome!?"

"It almost ate me Kina. It was this close." He said as he held his thumb and pointed finger together to show how close. "That close."

"It was no where near that and I believe it was me that he almost ate a whole bunch of times." Dean nodded and after the two got dressed and thanked Kevin, they went to find the girls. Both were just sitting on a bench, eating ice cream, and talking about the dolphins.

"Mom. Dad. We swam with dolphins!" Alina screamed as Akina and Dean sat down.

"You had to see it guys. They were the sweetest animals in the world."

"Dean almost got eaten by JAWS." Akina said with a smile as she poked Dean in the side. The two girls just looked at him before laughing. "Ok, not so much him, but I almost did."

"So you really got into the cage?" Dean nodded and put his head down. "Was it that bad?"

"You have no idea." Came the muffled reply. The twins looked over at their mother and the three shrugged. "Can we go back to the room now? That was enough for me for one day." They nodded and made their way back to the room. Sam, Jada, and Jensen were still on their own family bonding time and Bobby and John met their girlfriends again for the second time in a row. Alina and Ailsa went to their room to do god knows what while Dean just sat in the chair.

"You alright Dean?" He nodded. "You sure?" More nodded. "Wanna see my kick ass rack that JAWS didn't eat?" His head shot up and a smile appeared on his face. "Thought so. Lock the door big boy and let's have some fun!!"

**A/N HEE HEE!!! Dean scared of the shark. I know this chapter might not be the best, but it's something and there is going to be something bad happening to them on this trip. That's not going to be till next chapter though. Sorry for the long wait, but FIREZOMBIE is back and here to stay. I'm working on chapters for my other stories as well so keep an eye out for them. Please review and let me know what you though. LOVE, PEACE, AND CHICKEN GREASE!!! I love The Pest!**


	17. New EnemyNew Friend

**Chapter 16 New Enemy/New Friend  
**

"You know that we don't have to do this, right?" Brittany said as she glanced at her sister. Lauren looked over at her and shook her head. She's been trying to talk her out of this for some time now and frankly, it's starting to piss her off. "But I really like Jensen. Why do we have to do this?"

"You want our lives back?" Brittany nodded. "Then we have no other choice. You know that." Lauren finished as she looked out the window and at the motel the Winchesters were staying at. "This does somewhat suck though."

"Had to go and sell them for a some power, didn't we?" Lauren looked at her sister and smiled. "Nows not really the time for smiling."

"How was I supposed to know that some demon would come and really take our souls? Jeez Brit. I said I was sorry."

"Well you should of let me out of that whole deal."

"True, but theres nothing we can do about it now. All we have to do is this one little thing and we get them back. Simple as that." Brittany nodded and the two got out of the car. "So which room do you want?" Lauren asked as she handed Brittany her gun.

"Guess I'll take 442. That mean's I won't have to do anything bad to Jensen."

"Oh come on." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes and loaded her own gun. "You know what, why don't we just burn the whole place to the ground? Better that way and I think we'll get bonus points for taking out more people." She suggested with a smile.

"No. They're good enough. Let's just go." Lauren nodded and the two made their way into the motel. It was already half past one in the morning and everyone was asleep. The two girls made their way silently up the stairs and both stopped at the rooms they were taking. "Make it as quick as possible. I really don't want them to be in any pain."

"Whatever. You just care to much." Brittany rolled her eyes and each girl picked the locks and entered the room. 'This is just perfect. Once I kill them, I'll set the place of fire and take that winey bitch out as well. Maybe he'll make me a powerful demon for this one.' Lauren thought with a smile as she made her way into the room that she thought was Dean and Akinas. She was wrong.

"Who are you?" Her head shot up when she felt something at the back of her neck. "I'm going to give you two seconds to drop that gun before I pull the trigger." She just smiled and raised her arms into the air, but never let the gun go.

"Smooth. No wonder why she likes you." She said as she spun around and knocked the gun out of Jensen's hand. He looked at her in shock and then was looking at the barrel of the shotgun. "But it's time to say night now."

"Lauren?" She smiled and nodded before cocking the gun. "But why?"

"Not going to waste the time explaining. Don't worry, your family will join you soon."

With Brittany

Brittany walked into the room to see that it was pitch black. 'Just wishing I could see in the dark. Would so come in handy right now.' She thought as she walked deeper into the room.

"One more step and I'll tear your heart out where you stand." Brittany stopped dead and looked back. "You move an inch and you're life ends here." Akina hissed as she held onto the back of Brittanys neck.

"You just don't understand."

"You broke in here with a weapon. What the hell do you want?" She swallowed hard and dropped her gun. Akina kicked it away and let her go. The lights came on and Dean walked over to stand next to Akina. "So who the hell are you?" Brittany looked at the two and then at the ground.

"Now would be a good time to talk you know." She nodded and looked at them.

"We had to. It was the only way we can get our lives back." Akina and Dean glanced at each other before looking at her. "My sister Lauren, she took it upon herself to sell out souls for some power. Now we were told that if we took out the great Winchesters we could get them back."

"She sold your soul to?" Brittany nodded. "So if you're here, then she's..." Brittany nodded and Dean took off. Akina just glared at her as the twins walked in.

"You two go into the other room and get the weapons. I think we're in for a fight." They both nodded and went to get the weapons. Akina then turned and looked at Brittany. "You know that it's against the rules for her to sell your soul as well, right?"

"Didn't really look into it." Akina nodded and turned to see the twins coming out with the weapons.

"KINA!! GET IN HERE NOW!!" She turned and looked at her daughters.

"You two watch her and if she moves, kill her in a heartbeat." They both nodded and Akina ran out the door.

"We've seen you before, haven't we?" Brittany looked at her and nodded. "You're the one that liked Jensen!" Alina screamed as she pointed at her.

"Yeah."

"DEAN!!" Akina screamed as she ran into the room. The minute she opened the door, flames and smoke blocked her path. She looked around the room, but the smoke made it hard to see. "DEAN! JADA!!! SAM!!!" She screamed as she made her way in. "YOU ALL IN HERE!!?"

"Kina!" Her head shot left and she saw them. "Get them out of here." She nodded and grabbed Jada. "I got Sam, but I can't find Jensen anywhere. He's not here."

"Let's go then." Dean nodded and they had to drag Jada and Sam out of the room. "We have to get them out of here. Once we do that, I'll come back in and look for Jensen."

"I'll go get the girls." Akina nodded and Dean ran into the other room. She looked up to see Bobby and John running at them.

"They alright?" Sam and Jada started coughing and sat up. "Sam, where's Jensen?" Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"He went with that girl." They turned and looked at Jada. "She said she was taking him to the roof to see if he could fly." Dean came back and glanced back over at Akina and saw she was already in the middle of running up to the roof. "Follow her. If she goes all demon, she might kill Jensen as well."

"Got it." And Dean was gone. John and Bobby helped Jada and Sam outside while Alina and Alisa led out Brittany. Dean was taking the steps two at a time and saw that Akina was about to bust through the roof door. "Kina! Wait!" She stopped and turned around. "Damn girl. You couldn't of just slowed down a bit for me to catch up?"

"Not when it's Jensens life on the line. Sorry baby, but now it's time to go." Dean smiled and nodded before he pushed her aside and kicked the door in.

"You know how much I love doing that." He told her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Boy do I. You do remember how many doors we went through when we moved into our own house?" He just laughed and the two ran onto the roof. "Okay. We'll split up. I'll go left and you take right. One of us are bound to run into them."

"Alright. Just be careful." She nodded and the two split up. Dean was the first to see Lauren holding Jensen at gunpoint. "Hey there sweety." She spun around and faced Dean. "Why don't you let him go and we'll talk about this whole mess you've gotten you and your sister into?"

"Why the hell should I do that? I happen to like who I am now and if Brittany was so weak that she couldn't do a simple thing like kill you, then I'll just have to kill her after I teach pretty boy here how to fly." She told Dean with a smile.

"You know that we're not going to let that happen, right?" Lauren turned again and looked at Akina. "Nice to finally meet you, but I hate to say that Jensen likes Brittany more than you. Must be that she's not completly insane in the head."

"Not the time to be insulting her Kina." She glanced over at Dean and shrugged. "So let him go."

"Not happening. Brittany might want that pathetic soul of hers back, but I sure as shit don't and she was all fine with this until he came along." Lauren said as she pushed Jensen closer to the edge. Akina and Dean took a few more steps towards her. "Stop there or else he's going to be saying hello to his parents pretty damn quick!" She shouted and that made the two stop.

"Hey! Crazy girl! Over here!" Lauren turned to see Akina waving at her. "Now answer a question for me?" She nodded. "Do you really want to see me mad?"

"Why not?" She answered with a smile and a shrug. "Not like you're so tough anyways." Lauren and Akina turned when they heard a small laugh from Dean. "What was that about?"

"Not tough my ass. That girl is as tough as leather when she's pissed and you happen to be holding her nephew at gunpoint."

"Bull. She won't come any where near me as long as I have him and I know that for a fact."

"Really?" She turned and saw Akina right next to her. "Jensen isn't your shield anymore. Now what are you going to do?" Lauren was looking at her in shock and she turned to see that Jensen was standing next to Dean. "Neat isn't it?"

"How!? How do you move that fast!?" She screamed as Akina grabbed her arms and held her tight. "HOW!?"

"Part demon baby. I can do a lot of neat things, like strip for money for example."

"KINA!"

"What!?"

"Do you have to make a joke now?" She laughed and turned back to Lauren as Dean walked over to them. "So you sold not only your soul, but your sisters as well for power? That's a little low girly." Lauren glared up at him.

"Dude! You so just got the evil eye!" He glanced up at Akina and rolled his eyes. "But really, why did you do it?"

"You already know and she could of turned back any time. Brittany is just weak and now that's all she'll ever be is weak without me around. I hope that girl burns in hell for not helping me out!" She hissed as she kicked out Akina's legs. It happened so fast that it caught Akina off guard and she fell backwards right off the building. She reached for the ledge, but got Laurens shirt instead, pulling her off as well.

"AKINA!!" Dean screamed as he reached out, grabbing both of them. "Damn this whole hero thing! A LITTLE HELP HERE JENSEN!!!" Jensen's head shot up and he ran over to them. "Both of you just hang on!" Lauren looked up at him and started to fight him. "Stop wiggling and hold on!"

"BITE ME YOU ASS!!" She screamed as she squeezed his hand so hard he thought she broke it. He did lose his grip on her though and she started falling seven stories to the ground. Jensen ran and tried to grab her, but she was to far down and he couldn't reach. Instead, he grabbed Akinas other hand and the two boys pulled her up onto the roof. The three looked down when they heard a scream that they all believed to be Brittanys.

"Guess she couldn't fly." Jensen and Dean both looked over at Akina. "Don't look at me like that. She did try to kill you after all. Not my fault she fell."

"Good point, but don't you think that making a joke right now is a little mean?" Akina just shrugged as the three made their way down to the street. The fire department controled the fire and lucky for the building owner, the fire didn't do as much damage as they thought. They all saw the others sitting on the other side of the road and Jada ran over and hugged Jensen as soon as she saw him.

"Damn sexy. Do I get some lovin to?" Akina asked with a smile as she held her arms open. Jada smiled and hugged her. "Okay. Now for the rest of you and I think that I get a little ass grabbing action from yum and Bobs." Both men smiled and hugged her and she DID grab their asses when she was finished. "My my. Buns of Steel really does work. Who would of guessed?"

"You are the weirdest person on the planet." She smiled over at Sam and he just laughed. "By the way, Brittany is over there if you want to talk to her Jensen." He looked over at his father and then at the crying girl. "Just go." He nodded and walked over to her.

"You alright?" Brittany looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about all that. We tried to save her, but she just didn't want saving." He told her as he sat next to her.

"I know. She wasn't always like that, you know?" Jensen looked over at her and saw her smiling. "Guess life just got to hard for her and she couldn't take it."

"I can understand that. We might know a way to get your soul back if you're interested." She looked over at him and smiled. "Alright then. Guess you're coming back with us then."

"I guess." Jensen got up and reached for her hand. "Thanks." She took his hand and the two walked back over to the group.

"I'm going to give you one warning." Brittany nodded as she looked at Akina. "Alright, two warnings. Number one is if you try to kill any of us again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Got it." Akina nodded.

"And number two. If you kiss Dean, I get to kiss Sam so feel free!"

"DAMN IT KINA!" She just laughed in Dean's face as they made their way to the rental cars. "You're not going to let that whole you kissing Sam thing go, are you?" He asked as he got in. She grinned at him as she got shot gun. Alina and Ailsa got the back while Sam, Jada, Jensen and Brittany got the other car. Bobby and John said that they had to say good bye to their girl friends before they left so they would meet them at the air port.

"Have you ever kissed Sam Dean? Man's got a hot mouth!"

"MOM!" She turned and looked at her girls. "That's just wrong."

"And don't think that we're not having a talk with that boyfriend of yours when we get home." Ailsa looked up at her father and shook her head when she heard her mother and sister laughing at her. "You're going to call him when we get home and tell him that we're all going to have dinner or something and we're going to talk about you being pregnant."

"You're not going to kill him, are you dad?" Dean just smiled and drove off without answering her. "Dad. You're not." Still nothing from Dean. "Mom! Make sure that dad has no weapons around him."

"I will baby. I'll just sex Dean up and he'll forget all about killing anyone." Alina and Ailsa just exchanged a gross look while Dean grinned all the way to the airport. The flight home wasn't as bad as the flight there. Dean was getting a little better and I think that's just because he kept thinking of Akina 'sexing' him up. Bobby and John called and said they would catch a later flight and that their girls didn't want them to leave. Sam and Jada still laugh when they think of those two with girlfriends. Brittany remained quiet most of the trip. Jensen just thought that she was to afraid to say anything that might piss off Akina. And now I don't know how to end this chapter so I'm ending it like this.

**A/N Now I know that I have my stories that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I'm in the process of beating Fatal Frame 3 and you all know that I'm a gamer so yes, you're going to have to wait till I beat it on Fatal mode for me to update more. That's not going to take long, but still. Sorry though, but I love me some gaming action. Please review!!! **


	18. Meeting The Father

**Chapter 17 Meeting The Father**

The Winchester clan and Brittany were home for a few days already. Jada and Sam were nice enough to let Brittany stay in their extra room and thats mainly because Dean said that if he had to live with another woman, he was going to turn into one. As of right now, Sam, Jada, and Jensen were looking for a way to get Brittanys soul back and Dean was just pacing the living room of his house.

"Call him now." Dean said as he held out the phone to Ailsa. She looked at it and then at him before rolling her eyes. "Ailsa, you call that boy now or else I'm going to go and hunt him down and drag him back here so I can have a nice father to soon to be father of my baby girls child talk with him."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ailsa asked with a confused look on her face. Dean just rolled his eyes at her and pushed the phone closer. "Geez, fine dad." She took the phone and walked into the kitchen, pushing past her sister in the process.

"She mad dad?" Dean grinned and nodded before sitting on the couch. "You want to meet him already?"

"Damn straight I wanna meet him. This boy gets my baby pregnant and you think that I don't want to meet him as soon as possible?" He glanced over at Alina, who was smiling at him. "Oh don't tell me that you're pregnant to!" He shouted as he pointed at her. She just chuckled and held up her hands.

"No babies in me dad. I just think it's funny how you're freaking out like this. I mean Ailsa is a big girl and Joe isn't so bad." He nodded and looked at the floor. "And you are old enough to be a grampa." His head slowly lifted and his eyes locked with hers. "But not that old. I mean you're still a lady killer and oh god I'm going out!" She finished as she ran to the door. Akina and Jada were on the porch when she ran out.

"Damn girl! You get your fathers fear of rats or something!?" Akina asked as she helped Jada off her butt. "My girl just knocked you on your hot ass sex kitten!"

"Bite me and I think I got a sliver." She said as she checked her butt before turning to Alina. "So why exactly did you just plow me over?"

"I might of said that dad was old." Akina looked at her and shook her head. "Don't look at me like that mom. I added that he was still a lady killer. Figured that would make him feel better, but I was wrong and can I use the civic aunt Jada?" Jada just smiled and handed her the keys. "Thanks and dad made Ailsa call Joe. My best guess is that he's on his way over so dad can kill him. Smell you two later and tell dad I'm sorry!" And she ran to the car and was gone. Akina and Jada exchanged a looked before laughing and going into the house.

"Hey baby!" Akina yelled as soon as she saw Dean. He looked up at the two girls and smiled before waving. "Heard Lina called you old."

"Yes she did. I'm still hot, right?"

"Of course you are Dean and the ladies at bingo just love you!" She said with a smile as she pinched his cheeks. Dean swatted her hand away as Ailsa came back in. "You call that boy?"

"Yes." She grumbled as she sat down in the chair next to Jada. "He'll be over at six. I told him that you wanted to talk to him and do you know what his first question was dad?" Dean just grinned and shrugged. "If you were going to kill him! What does that tell you!?"

"That my killer reputation is even circulating in high school." Akina just smacked his arm. "I'm not going to kill him. I promise, but I might just take off a leg or arm or something."

"DAD!"

"What!? He got you pregnant and you expect me to be thrilled about it?" She nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you, that is if he stays around, but no way am I thrilled."

"Where's Bobs and Yums?" Everyone turned and looked at Akina, who was looking out the window as if the two older men were just going to pop up. "I mean they never did come back, did they?" She asked as she turned back around.

"Dad called last night while you were trying out for American Idol in the shower." She grinned as Jada laughed at her. "You lost by the way."

"Please Sven. I sing like an angel."

"An angel on crack." She glared over at Jada. "Sorry, but about John and Bobby?"

"Right. They said that they were just going to hang out since they were getting along with those girls so well. Dad said they should be back sometime next month."

"Dude, your daddy so getting some fine piece of ass!" Akina screamed as she slapped his arm. He just rubbed it and looked at her. "We're getting a bird and I don't want to hear another word about it. You can try to talk me out of it all you want, but you know how I be's when I see a furry critter or in this case, a bird that needs a good home so shut your mouth Sven and you to sexy cause you're coming with me to get it and we're going to do that now so I'm going to need the keys to the impala cause Alina took the civic after she called you old." She turned and looked at the other three and could of sworn they were drooling.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Lay off the dew for a while, will ya?" Akina just grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sure thing sweety and hand the keys over Dean." Dean looked at her and tossed the keys to Jada. "Uh, that's not me Dean."

"I know, but if you talk that fast right now, I don't want to see how you're going to handle my baby and what's the deal with Brittany?" He finished turning to Jada and ignoring the evil look Akina was shooting him.

"I guess she's going to be staying with us till we find a way to get her soul back. Not that I mind. Shes not so bad once you get to know her and it looks like Jensen really likes her."

"Isn't that the cutest thing since a little birdy and that reminds me. Theres one at the pet store that's looking for a home so let's beat this pop stand sexy and I'm not talking to you Dean cause you're mean and won't let me drive the car."

"Jada." She turned and looked at Ailsa. "Don't let her get any dew."

"Will do. Let's go Akina." The two girls got up and walked to the door. "I'll make sure she's home by six." Dean just nodded. "And with only one pet."

"Good. I was going to mention that."

"I think I gotta poop." More turning and looking at Akina. "What? It's a normal body function."

"But that doesn't mean you have to announce when you have to do it and my god did that stink." Jada finished and covered her nose as Akina laughed. "Your ass is worse than mine."

"Akina's deadly ass strikes again and takes it's newest victim!" She screamed as she raised her arms in victory. "Time to go baby!"

"I know. I need air and fast. See you two later." Jada waved as Akina pushed her out the door. Dean just glanced over at Ailsa.

"Don't you dare turn out like her."

"Don't worry dad, I still have all my brain cells intact."

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!!!" They turned and looked at the window to see Akina pressing her face against it. "THAT WASN'T NICE!!!" They just laughed when Jada came over and pulled her away.

With Sam, Jensen, and Brittany

"So you really think I can get it back?" Brittany asked as the three sat at the table. Sam and Jensen have been looking up anything that might help her get her soul back and she helped when ever she could. Not exactly a hunter you know.

"Honestly, yes. We just need to find out how and that's the hard part." She nodded and started reading the book that Jensen gave to her. Sam glanced over a few minutes later to see the two smiling at each other. He just smiled a bit and closed the book he was reading. "Why don't you two go out for a while." They looked over at him. "Go on. If I find anything, I'll call you."

"Thanks dad." Jensen said as he and Brittany got up. Sam just smiled and waved them out of the room. They were just pretty much walking around since Alina had the car at the moment.

"I like your parents." Jensen looked over at her and nodded. "I mean what other parent would let me stay with them and try to help me when me and my sister tried to kill them?"

"Not many that I know of, but you have nothing to worry about." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dad will find a way to get your soul back. If theres one thing hes good at, it researching." Brittany nodded and they continued walking. "How are you doing anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your sister did just die."

"True, but she's been dead for a long time. I mean when she sold our souls, she just kinda changed." She told him as the two sat down on a log. "She used to be so full of life and very outgoing. Kinda like Akina in a way, but then she thought that it would be fun to see if she could sell her soul."

"So she did it just to see if she could?" Brittany nodded. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She just heard someone talking about it at a local bar and thought she would give it a try. When the demon or whatever showed, she really didn't know what to ask for so she just said the first thing that came to mind and that happened to be power."

"So how did she drag your soul into all this?"

"The demon said that he wouldn't do it so she threw my soul in. Kinda of a two for one deal or something and it agreed. Now I'm sisterless and might go to hell in a year." Jensen nodded before looking at her.

"A year?" She nodded. "You didn't happen to make this deal at a crossroad, did you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause now we might know a way to get it back. We just have to go and talk to my dad." He told her as he stood up. She was just looking at him. "You made a deal with a crossroad demon. My parents and the twins parents had a run in with one a while ago and they managed to get it to break a deal so I'm thinking they might know how to do it for you."

"Oh. Okay, but I just have one more thing to say." She told him as she stood in front of him.

"And what's..." He was cut off by her lips being pressed against his. He just smiled and kissed her back and that's how the two stayed for a while. Hugging and kissing right on the side of the road. Don't really think they cared at that point and time, but when they wanted to do _other _things, they did have the mind to go deeper into the woods.

"That was awesome." Jensen said with a smile. Brittany just smiled as well and hugged him tighter.

"I'm not complaining." He nodded in agreement before the two got up and got dressed and walked back home, hand in hand.

Back with Dean

"Looky what I gots!!" Akina screamed as she came into the house. "Aren't they cute!?"

"They?" Dean asked as he came out of the kitchen. "You said they. What are they?" Akina smiled and held up two cages. One held a very pretty blue colored bird and the other held a hamster. "You said you were only getting one pet and Jada promised that to me."

"Yeah well. She said she was sorry about that, but come on, who can resist this ass?" She asked as she turned around. Dean just grinned and nodded. "That's what I thought and I think I'll just put these little guys in here for now till I find a better place for them." She told him as she put the cages on the floor. "Joe here yet?"

"Not yet and if he's a minute late, I'm going to have to go look for him." Akina smiled at him and checked her watch.

"Dads been doing that for the past half hour." Ailsa said as she came into the room. "He still has twenty minutes so can both of you just calm down?"

"I'll think about it." Akina glanced at Dean and smiled before looking back to her daughter.

"Look what I got baby!" She told her as she pointed to the cages. "You can name the hamster if you want." Ailsa smiled and nodded before walking over to the cages. "Aren't they the cutest things since my ass?"

"Right mom and no ass comments when Joe is here, ok?"

"Why? You think he might wanna grab it?"

"If he does I'll break his hand." The two girls glanced over at Dean. "I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't. So whats you gonna name him?" Ailsa picked up the hamster and looked at him. "I already named the bird Mr. Tinkles."

"Tinkles?" She nodded. "And why did you name it that?"

"Simple baby, he pees a lot."

"I think I'm going to name him Spock." Dean and Akina looked over at her to see the hamster on her head. "He looks like a Spock."

"I guess and a car just pulled up. That Joe?" Dean asked as he looked out the window.

"Calm down Dean and no killing." Akina told him as she pulled him away from the window by his ear. "I already hid all the guns and knives that aren't used for cutting steak."

"Let me go Kina! This hurts!" Both turned to Ailsa when they heard a knock at the door. "Answer that and let me go!" Akina just grinned and let him go before going to the door and opening it.

"You must be Joe." She said as she held out her hand. He nodded and shook it. "I'm Akina. For some strange reason, Ailsa wouldn't open the door so you get to feast your eyes on this ass for a second!"

"MOM!"

"What?" Akina turned around to see Ailsa glaring at her. "Of fine. I'm sorry Joe. Come on in." He nodded as she stepped aside to let him in. "The one giving you the evil eye is Dean. Go say hi and make sure you boys play nice." Joe swallowed hard and walked over to Dean.

"Hi Mr. Winchester. I'm Joe." He held out his hand and Dean just looked at him.

"Dean and I have guns."

"DEAN!"

"DAD!" He turned and grinned at his wife and daughter. "He's kidding."

"No I'm not. You want to see them?" Dean asked as he turned to Joe. "They're nice and quiet."

"DAD!!"

"DEAN!!"

"Stop yelling at me. I'm only kidding. Right Joe?" Joe just nodded and turned to Ailsa, almost pleading for help. "Well then. I'm going to start dinner and you two better keep your hands off each other." He said with a smile as he went into the kitchen. Akina looked at the two before following Dean.

"I think I'll help. Just make yourself at home and I promise he's not going to kill you." Joe nodded as he and Ailsa sat on the couch.

"Told you this was a bad idea." He mumbled as he looked at her. She just smiled and gave him a kiss. "Do you want your dad to kill me?"

"He's not going to kill you. Cripple you, now thats possible, but not kill you." She told him with a smile as she grabbed his hand. "I'm kidding you. He just wants to get to know you. That's all."

"Yeah well. I still think this was a bad idea and can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Is your mother on any medication?" Ailsa just looked at him before laughing. "Was it that funny?"

"No and no she's not. Shes just a bit out there."

"I HEARD THAT!!" The two turned to the kitchen. "And if you ask sexy, I'm REALLY out there." Joe just nodded and turned back to Ailsa.

"Who's sexy?"

"My aunt, Jada."

"She calls her sexy?"

"Yeah. That and sex kitten, along with some other names. You'll get used to it." Joe just smiled and nodded. The two just sat there, talking about nothing until Akina came in and told them dinner was ready. "You ready?"

"No, but what choice do I have?" Ailsa smiled and shook her head as the two went into the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit next to me Joe." He turned and looked at Dean pointing to a chair. "Come on. This was you and I can talk privatly." He nodded before sitting down. Ailsa sat next to him and Akina at the other end of the table. "So Joe. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm planning on going to collage in the fall."

"Really? Which one?"

"Stanford."

"My brother went there. What are you majoring in?"

"Criminal psychology." Dean nodded and looked over at Akina.

_"You be nice to him Dean. He seems like a sweet boy so don't go scaring him."_ She thought as she looked at him. Dean just nodded and took a bite of his steak. "Joe." He turned and looked at Akina. "You like animals?"

"I guess."

"Dean's scared of rats!" Dean grumbled as he looked at her and Ailsa just laughed. Poor Joe didn't know what the hell to do. "It's alright to laugh at him. We all do."

"You laugh at me and I'll bury you where no one will ever find you." Joe just nodded and looked at his plate. "And did you have to mention that Kina?" She shrugged.

"Anything to stop you from giving him a hard time. I mean look at him." Dean turned to Joe. "I think he's about to have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Joe." He turned and looked at Dean. "It's just that you got her pregnant and I'm not handling it to well. I just want to make sure that you're sticking around through and after this while thing."

"I am sir so there's no need to worry about that. I love Ailsa more than anything." Ailsa looked over at her mother and the two girls smiled. Dean just smiled a bit and nodded. "So you're not going to kill me or cripple me?"

"Not unless you laugh at me."

"Thank god cause for a second there I thought you were going to."

"They're not that bad. I mean my mom is the only crazy one." Joe turned and looked at a grinning Akina. "See what I mean?" He nodded. "She makes life fun though."

"That I do baby." After that, dinner went pretty normal. Well, normal for them anyways. It ended with Akina hitting Dean in the head with peas cause he went back to giving Joe a hard time. After a while, he calmed down and the two just sat and talked while the girls did the dishes. The night ended around nine and Joe was still breathing. "It was nice to meet you Joe and I'll make sure to punish Dean for being such a bully to you."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that bad. To be honest, I thought it would be worse."

"Told you they weren't bad." He turned and nodded at Ailsa just as Alina came home.

"Hey Joe." She waved as she sat down. "I dropped the car back at aunt Jada's and they think they found something out with Jensens' problem." Dean and Akina nodded as Ailsa walked Joe to the door. "He's still breathing I see."

"He's not that bad of a guy." Dean said with a shrug.

"Then why are you looking at them?" He turned back from his spot by the kitchen door where he could get a clear view of the two and looked at Alina. "He's not leaving her dad so calm down."

"That's what I've been saying this whole night and we gots more pets."

"What now?"

"A bird and a hamster. Cute little suckers and sit down Dean. Don't make me grab your ear again." He looked over at her and put his hands over his ears. "Sit!" He nodded and sat down. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog Kina." She just shrugged and Ailsa came back. "He gone?" She nodded and sat down. "I like him, but if he hurts you in any way." She put her hand up to stop him.

"I know dad. You'll hunt him down and kill him in the slowest way known to man. I got it the first time you said it." Dean nodded and he and Akina got up. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to punish Dean for being an ass." Akina said as she grabbed Dean's arm. "And have some fun while I'm at it." Dean just shook his head and grinned. "Night babies!" And the two were gone. Alina just smiled and looked at her sister.

"Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as I thought. Dad could of lightened up a bit more though."

"You know how he is."

"Boy do I. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

"Fine by me. Sam and Jada want us all to go over tomorrow. I guess Brittanys sister sold her soul to a crossroad demon." Ailsa nodded. "That shouldn't be to hard to get it back then since they all faced one before."

"Good point. See you in the morning." Alina waved and Ailsa was gone. Aline went up to bed a hour later and they slept through the night.

**A/N So now you know who the father of Ailsa's baby is. Hope you liked this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it. Send me a review please!**


	19. Deal

**Chapter 18 Deal**

Sam was still sitting in the kitchen when Jada walked in. Her and Brittany went on a little shopping trip since the poor girl didn't have anything but the cloths on her back. He looked up and smiled when the two girls walked in. "I think I found something."

"Really?" Brittany screamed without even really meaning to. Both Jada and Sam looked at her and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it and I think we're going to need Akina and Dean for this, but I'm sure that I've found a way to get your soul back."

"Guess I'll go give that crazy girl a call then. Brit, can you go and get Jensen for us?" She nodded and left the room without the smiling ever leaving her face. "Guess you just made that girls day." Sam just blushed and smiled a bit. "Oh, did I make you blush? So sorry about that." She said with a grin before leaving the room. Sam just sat back down and began to work out the kinks in his little plan. Jada was sitting on the couch with the phone in her hands when she heard a knock at the door.

"BABY!!!!" Akina screamed as she threw open the door and walked in with Dean right behind her. "You was gonna give this fine piece of ass a call, but I thought to just save you the trouble!" She told her friend as she hugged her. "By the way, the Rilanator will be over in a bit. He gots some ass last night to and I sware that boy has to learn how to block those perverted thoughts!"

"Not his fault that you like to invade peoples heads." Akina just grinned and walked in the kitchen to say hello to Sam. Jada just smiled and turned to Dean. "What about Ailsa and Alina? They coming to or no?" Dean shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Ailsa is with that Joe kid and before you ask, no he's not such a bad guy and Alina said she just had something else to do."

"Maybe she's pregnant to Dean." Dean shook his head and she just laughed. "It can happen you know. Look who their mother is. A grade A master sl..." Jada was cut off by a plate flying past her head. "Damn it!"

"That wasn't going to be nice Jada pop and I just had to stop you from finishing it." Jada glanced over and gave Akina a wink. "So are we going to do this thing or not? I mean where is Jensen and Brittany anyways?"

"Right here aunt Akina." She turned and looked at the two walking hand in hand down the stairs.

"That is just so cute. You remember when we used to do that Dean? You know, before you just started using me for the extreamly hot sex?" Dean just grinned and smacked her upside the head. "What was that for!? It's the truth!"

"No it's not and I don't think we ever really held hands, did we?" Akina just shrugged as Riley showed up.

"Hey guys. Thought you would of left without me."

"You have fun with Lisa last night?" Riley looked over at his sister and grinned. "Yes. I know you had a good time cause I saw most of it in this tiny thing known as my mind." He just shook his head and laughed before Sam did the ever popular caugh to get attention thing. "Sorry Sammy pants."

"Not a problem, but I think that you all might wanna sit down so I can explain what I found out." Everyone nodded and sat down. "At least you all listened that time."

"What do you mean Sam? I'm like a perfectly trained dog. Always do what I'm told and get a treat!" Sam glanced over at Akina and shook his head yet again. "That mean no cookie?"

"That's right. No cookie. Now do you want to know what can help us or are you going to keep interupting me?" She just mouthed the word sorry and he started to tell what he found. "Alright. Now I've been looking at everything I could for anything that might tell us how to get your soul back and this is what I've found." He grabbed a stack of papers and passed them out to everyone.

"My god are you prepaired."

"I know Dean." He told his brother as he rolled his eyes. "At least someone is, but that's not the point. Anyways, the whole key to getting you out of your sisters deal is to just offer the demon another deal."

"Uh, wouldn't that mean that one of us has to take her place?" He glanced over at his son and shook his head. "Then what are you planning?"

"Simple." He said as he sat down on the couch. "We have to offer it a soul, that doesn't mean that it has to be a human soul." Everyone looked at each other and then back at him. Everyone, but poor Brittany. That girl had no idea what the hell they were talking about and if it weren't for Lauren selling their souls to A demon, she would of thought they were all insane.

"Are you saying that we get it to take another demons soul in exchange for hers?" Sam looked over at his brother and nodded. "So tell me genus, how do you plan on going about doing that? Something tells me that this demon is just going to had over her soul in exchange for a demon soul. It's not how things work." Sam just smirked and pulled out another piece of paper. "And what's this?"

"The plan." Everyone read the plan and then looked at a still grinning Sam. "Well?"

"Are you joking?" He looked over at Jada. "No offence here honey, but I honestly don't think this is going to work."

"It's the only thing I've found Jada. I'm sure that if we plan hard enough and make sure nothing goes wrong, it will work."

"Yeah baby cakes!" Sam and Jada both glanced over at Akina. "I have to go with Fran on this one. Besides, if it's the only thing we can think of, what choice do we really have? And to be honest again, I want to save this poor girls soul cause her and Jen look so cute together and I wanna see some Jensen/Brittany babies running around sometime!"

"Then I guess we're doing it cause I really don't wanna argue with her." Dean said as he got up. Sam nodded and looked over at Brittany.

"This really will work. They've done it before and can do it again." She glanced over at him and nodded.

"But what happens if something goes wrong? I don't want anything to happen to any of you because of me." Akina looked at her and walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I mean, what if you die and it'll be all my fault."

"Pssh, die. Nothing I haven't done before so why not go three for three." She told her with a shurg. Brittany was just looking at her with wide eyes and Akina started rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah. I kinda did the whole dying thing already so it won't be so bad. Nothing to worry your Jensen lovin head about." Brittany smiled as well and got up. "Going to do the hanky panky again?"

"NO!" Akina just giggled and looked at the floor. "His plan said that we have to do this as soon as possible, so why not do it now?"

"Good point. Guess we should go pack then." Akina and Dean waved as the two left the house. Two hours later, they were back with Alina as well and were all ready to go. "Riley said he had something to do so he won't be coming."

"Guess he doesn't wanna watch his sister go to hell again. Poor guy doesn't have any balls in my book." Dean looked over at her and shook his head. "What? You saw me die before and you're still coming."

"You're not going to die. You just have to claw your way out of hell again. No big deal."

"Looks like little Sven is getting used to it to. Lets go Pony boy!" After the six were all packed up, they set out to find the nearest crossroad. Little did they know they had to drive three and a half hours till they found one and Akina wasn't making the trip fun at all. "I'm a barbie girl!!! In a barbie world!!! Wrapped in plastic!!!! It's fantastic!!!"

"KINA!!!" Akina stopped singing and looked over at Dean. "If I have to hear that stupid song one more time, I'm going to toss your ass out of the car and you can walk the rest of the way."

"Oh! Someones on the rag. What's biting your buns baby cakes?" He glanced over at her and shook his head. "Don't tell me that you're worried about me not being able to get out of hell." He just shrugged and she smiled. "Not like I haven't done it before Dean. You just gotta trust me on this one and just think, if it fails and I stay in hell, you can always just kill the demon."

"Cause that would make it all better."

"Sure would poopy pants." He let out a small laugh and turned to her. "No need to worry Dean. I mean I understand that all the demons in hell would just love to have a piece of this fine behind, but I kinda still like you in a way and I'm not leaving you behind any time soon."

"Kinda like me in a way? What the hell does that mean?"

"That means that I have to stop boinking the paperboy."

"Boinking?" She grinned and nodded. "What ever you say and I think we're here." He told her as he stopped the car. She looked out the window and then behind her. The civic came to a stop right behind the impala and everyone piled out. "You sure about this Sam?"

"Positive. I know that last time you had that binder thing to help you out, but I'm sure that you're strong enough to make it out on your own." Dean just shook his head and looked over at Akina. She was just spinning around in circles till she fell over. "You know something though, if it doesn't work and she can't get out, I'm sure they'll just toss her crazy ass out."

"I heard that Sams club and you're right." She said as she went over to them and wrapped her arms around Jadas neck. "My personality might just be to damn charming for the evil demons of hell. Now what do you say we get this show on the road and get that poor girls soul back?" Everyone nodded and took their places. Jada, Sam, Jensen, and Dean hid in some nearby bushes while Akina and Brittany made their way over to the middle of the crossroad.

"You sure about this?" Akina glanced over at her and saw her shaking. "I don't want you to die because of me."

"I'm not going to." Brittany lifted her head and looked at a yet still grinning Akina. "Life just kicks you in the ass sometimes. Most times people get the short end of the stick and a shit hand, but even though this fine ass is part demon, that's not a bad thing. I did a lot of good even with my demon side and the next good thing I'm going to do is get that soul of yours back. Besides, I'm going to have back up so there's nothing to worry about."

"Back up?" Akina nodded and placed her photo in the ground. "Who's backing you up since the others are hiding?"

"Not for you to worry about. Just know that I know what I'm doing and you showed up fast this time." Brittany was just looking at her and never noticed the man standing behind her. "Behind you Brit." She turned around and saw him. "That be the demon."

"Akina Lee. So nice to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you."

"I know, but my boobies are a lot bigger than people think." The demon just shook his head. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Deal? You? What kind of deal?"

"I want her soul back. Her sister sold it to you and you know thats against the rules." The demon just smiled and walked up to her. "You wanna see this fine rack up close?"

"You and your jokes. I've heard about them to and what makes you think that I'm just going to hand over her soul?"

"Simple, I want to make a trade." The demon smiled more and waited. Brittany and the others just watched and said nothing to each other.

"And what kind of trade are we talking about here?"

"You take my soul in exchange for hers. Her deal is off and you get little ol me." Akina told him as she spread her arms. "I'm going to warn you though, I do have a slight pinching problem and like Japanese music."

"You're telling me that you're willing to give up your soul for her?" He asked as he pointed to Brittany.

"That's right. You give hers back and leave her alone and you take mine. Right here, right now." The demon nodded and walked closer. Poor Dean had to hold himself back from running up and killing the demon where he stood. "Well? Do we have a deal or no?"

"You don't want the standard ten years?" Akina just shook her head no. "Then we have a deal. You come with me to hell right now and she gets her soul back." Akina smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said before snapping his fingers. She heard Brittany gasp and turned to see her on her knees. "She has it back. Now let's go then."

"In a second. You demons are always in a hurry." She told him as she turned around to face Brittany, who was still kneeling on the ground. "You have it back now. Try not to go and sell it again."

"What about you?" Akina just shrugged and turned her back to Brittany. "Akina?"

"I go to hell. It's a little warm, but I think I'll survive." Brittany went to grab her hand, but Akina and the demon were going before she got the chance. Dean, Sam, Jensen, and Jada came out and ran over to where Brittany was kneeling.

"You alright?" Jensen asked as soon as he was close enough. She just looked up at him and nodded. "So how long till she gets out?"

"That's up to her Jensen. When ever she feels like shes strong enough I guess." Sam answered.

"She said she had back up." They all turned and looked at Brittany as Jensen was helping her up. "She told me not to worry and that she had back up."

"From who?" Dean asked. She just shrugged and a white light blinded them all. "What the hell is that!?"

"Well, that was fast." The light faded and they looked over at Akina. "Didn't think I would get out so soon. Damn that girl is quick." Dean ran over to her and hugged her. "I was only gone for a second baby. You missed me that much?"

"Yes and who the hell backed you up?"

"Me dad." They all turned and looked at Kaley. "Nice to see you all again." Dean was just staring at her, as were the others. Akina was just smiling and bouncing on her heels. "You looked shocked to see me."

"Uh, kinda." Dean said as he walked over to her. She just smiled and hugged him. "I miss you so much baby."

"I know dad and I can't stay long. Mom just called and asked for my help and I just couldn't say no. Even though I was in the middle of a poker game with A. Linc." Dean let her go and looked at her.

"A. Linc?"

"Abe Lincoln dad." She answered as she rolled her eyes. "Him and G.W. Those men just love poker." Dean smiled and shook his head. "Afraid I have to go now though. I'll be watching you and make sure mom doesn't make any more deals. Might not be able to help out next time."

"Will do. I'll see you Kal." She smiled and looked at each of them before fading away. Dean smiled and turned to Akina. "You called her?"

"I might have. Knew she would help out if I just showed some ass and it looks like I was right." He just laughed and the two walked over to the others. "No more selling your soul lady. I'm not doing that again. Think I got sunburned in just that short time." Brittany smiled and nodded. "Now let's go home. I have some things that I wanna do to Dean and I don't think you all want to hear about them."

"NO!!" They all shouted in unison. All, but Dean that is. He just had a smile planted on his face the whole way home. Akina did have to promise not to sing Barbie Girl though and believe me, that was hard for her to do.

**A/N Again, didn't know how to end this chapter, so I ended it that way. In case you're all wondering where A. Linc came from, I'll let you know. My friend and I are die hard Tony Hawk fans. Love that man to death and one day, while we were playing his games, we made Abe Lincoln and George Washington as skaters. We made up this whole story about how we used to skate and play poker with them and started calling them A. Linc and G.W. Are other friends thought we were nuts, but it was a funny story. Anyways, please review. Thanks!!! **


	20. Big Problems

**Chapter 19 Big Problems**

Akina was pacing back and forth in the living room while Dean was one the phone. Sam and Jada were off searching the streets. Ailsa and Joe were searching the other part of town. Riley was out searching someplace. He never told anyone where, but he was looking. Dean hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to kill her." Akina whispered as she looked out the window. Dean just glanced at her and then out the window as well. "I can't even read her mind Dean. Either she's that far away or someone blocking it. Either was, I'm going to kill her the minute she walks in that door."

"I understand that, but you have to promise to leave some for me." Akina glanced over at Dean and smiled. Alina has been missing for three days now and none of them had any clue where she was or who she was with. They did get a call early this morning saying that she was safe, but other then that, nothing. "She never said anything to you about where she may have been going?" Akina shook her head. "And you didn't hear her thoughts or anything?"

"If I did, do you think I would be such a nervous reck right now?" Dean shook his head as well. "Shes been doing things like this ever since Kaley died. Running off to god knows where with god knows who. Sneaking out at all hours and doing things that I really don't want to know about."

"She'll be fine Kina. At least before we get our hands on her, but till then, she'll be fine." Akina gave him a small smile as the front door opened. Riley walked in and looked at the two. "You find anything?"

"Yes and you're not going to believe what." He told them as Alina followed him in. "Seems like little miss rebel is hanging out with a bad crowd." Dean and Akina just looked at her and she looked right at the floor.

"You sit." Dean hissed as he walked over to Riley. Alina did as she was more or less told and sat on the couch. "Thanks for finding her. Can you call the others and tell them she's here. I think Kina and I are going to have a nice talk with her."

"Sure thing. Just don't kill her to soon. I want to have a piece of her before that." Dean nodded and Riley left. Akina was just standing in front of her daughter, staring at her. Alina wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"Can you stop looking at me mom? It's freeking me out."

"You want me to stop looking at you? Did you hear that Dean? She doesn't want me looking at her cause it's freeking her out." Dean walked over and nodded as he stood next to her. "Do you have any idea how freeked out we were!?" She shouted loud enough to make Alina jump. "You've been gone for three days and the most we got was a call this morning saying that you were all right!"

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think I would be gone that long."

"Doesn't matter. You were and we want to know right now who you were with and what you were doing." She glanced up at both her parents and then back down at the floor. "Right now Lina. No playing around this time. You had your mother and I worried sick."

"I know dad and I said I was sorry. I just lost track of time. It happens." Akina scoffed and that caused Alina to look at her. "Oh don't tell me that neither of you did things like this when you were my age and that age would be eighteen by the way. I can legally leave you know."

"You really want to know what I was doing when I was your age?" She looked up at Akina. "Cause believe me that it's something that you wouldn't be able to handle."

"Yeah right. Like it was that bad." She replied as she rolled her eyes. Dean glanced over at Akina, who nodded before leaving the room. "Where's dad going?"

"He knows and he doesn't want to hear about it again." Alina looked at her mother as she sat down next to her. "Turn and look at me Lina." She did as she was told. "Now I'm going to show you exactly what I was doing when I was your age and I know that it might not be the best decision, but considering what you're doing now, I'm going to risk freaking you out for the rest of your life and if your father has his way, that won't be long."

"You're going to show me? I get that you're part demon mom, but you can show me the past?" Akina nodded and placed her hands on Alina's head. "And how are you going to go about doing it?"

"Just close your eyes and shut your mouth. Just remember to breath alright." Alina nodded and closed her eyes. "Here we go."

_Happy Little Dream Place In The Past_

_"Uh mom. Where are we?" Alina asked as she looked around. Akina just smiled at her and walked through the door. "Mom!" She yelled as she ran after her. "What are we doing here and where the hell is here?"_

_"We're in the past Alina. You have to see exactly what we went through and then maybe you'll understand why Dean and I are always so hard on you and your sister." Alina nodded and the two walked through another door. "This was so long ago that I barley remember it." Akina said as she looked around._

_"So where exactly are we?" Akina looked over at her and smiled again. "You know that smiling tells me nothing."_

_"I know. You're just going to have to wait and see." A few minutes of waiting later, they heard a scream. Alina grabbed Akina's arm and held onto it. "Don't worry. No ones even going to know we're here. Trust me." She said as she patted her daughters arm and got up._

_"How are they not going to know? Are we like invisiable or something?"_

_"Exactly." She answered as she opened another door. "Here we go." Alina walked in behind her and looked around. She saw her mother and aunt Jada wrestling with some type of demon that she didn't know. "And by the way, Dean's not in this memory. He comes in later on." Alina just nodded and watched the fight going on in front of her. "It's the day Jada and I stole the binder. We kinda made a little mistake and this happened."_

_"Mistake? What kind of mistake?" Akina grinned and pointed. "What the hell!?"_

_"Welcome to the day where your mother became part demon." Alina just watched as Akina gave up her life to save Jada. She watched as her grandmother stepped in and made her only half demon. She saw the fear in Jada's eyes as she looked at her friends demon self. "I look kinda crappy, don't I?"_

_"I never saw your demon half and I have to say." She stopped and turned around. "I never want to see it again." Akina just laughed and the two walked out the door. "So you became part demon to save Jada?"_

_"Bingo baby. If I didn't, that demon would of killed her. You know me, always do what helps everyone else and screw myself." She answer with a shrug. Alina shook her head and started to get dizzy. "Don't worry about that Lina. We're just heading to the next part of my great past." Alina nodded and fell to her knees. When she got up, they were outside of some building._

_"And where are we now?"_

_"This is right after I met your father. You know, before we started boinking."_

_"God do I hate when you say shit like that." Alina said as she stuck her tongue out. Akina just laughed and walked inside. "So what happened here? How you met dad and all?" Akina glanced over at her and smiled. "Please don't say that I have to see either of you naked."_

_"You won't so don't worry. Look." Akina pointed and Alina turned around. She saw her mother lying in the road, shaking from the cold and a car about to run her down._

_"You got hit by a car?" She shook her head. "Then what?"_

_"Just watch will ya." Alina nodded and turned back around. _

_"Akina! Wake up! Look at me!"_

_"Stop screaming at me will ya." She opened her eyes and they were met by his green ones. "D..D..Dean?" She asked through chattering teeth._

_"Yea it's me. How the hell did you get here?" He asked as he put his jacket on her._

_"I..I don't k..know." He was trying to keep her warm, but it didn't seem to be working. He helped her to her feet and then to the car. "Hey! I h..ha..have t..to freeze and y..y..you get a c..car."_

_"Well I just happened to wake up in it so."_

_"Oh." She said with a shudder._

_"Get in. We have to warm you up." She tried to open the door, but her frozen hand wasn't making it easy. Dean saw her struggle and went to help. "Here. Sit." She sat down and he closed the door and went to the other side. He got in and they drove away. He put the heat on full blast to help warm Akina up. Alina watched as the impala drove away before looking at her mother._

_"That's how you two met?" Akina shook her head and sat down._

_"No. That happened after we met. We met as Jada and I were hunting werewolves. Fun creatures." She answered with a smile. "Now, I'm not going to show you the rest of that. Mainly because it involves me and Dean naked, but you get the point."_

_"Even though you two really weren't together, you still cared about each other?" Akina nodded and looked over at her daughter. "But that still doesn't explain why you and dad are so hard on us."_

_"True, but I kinda like this memory so I wanted to relive it. Let's go on to the next and believe me, this one isn't going to be pleasent for you to watch." Alina nodded and got that dizzy feeling again, but before she knew it, she was standing in her house. "Welcome home."_

_"But why does it look so different?" Akina gave her a sad smile before reaching for her hand. "Where are we going?"_

_"To show you why Dean and I are hard on you." Alina nodded and followed her upstairs. "Smell." She gave her mother a confused look. "Just do it." She nodded and smelled the air. "You smell it?"_

_"Smoke. Is the house on fire?" Akina nodded as they made it to the hallway. "What the? Uncle Sam?"_

_"Just go look in the room and make sure you look up at the ceiling." Alina looked at her and Akina just pushed her towards the room. "Go. They can't see or hear you so no need to worry about that. Just look." Alina nodded as Akina stayed at the top of the stairs. She peeked inside the room and covered her mouth in shock._

_"DEAN!!" Sam screamed as he ran into the nursery. "DEAN!!" He saw his brother reaching up to try and grab Akina. Hopefully spare her the same fate that Jessica and Mary had to endure. "Can you get her?"_

_"I'm trying!" He was reaching with everything he had, but she was just out of reach for him. "DAMN IT!! I can't reach her." He couldn't take his eyes off hers. She was so scared and hurting. He saw the blood seeping through her shirt around her midsection and that scared him because he knew what was coming next. "SAM! Can you reach her?"_

_"Move and let me try." Dean jumped down and Sam got into the spot he was just in. "Reach for me Akina." He begged as he tried to get a hold of her. Even with his extra hight, he still wasn't able to reach her. "DEAN!! Can you smell that?" He glanced down at his very scared older brother and knew the answer._

_"We don't have much time man. Please just grab her!!" Sam turned back to Akina and tried again, but it was no use. The smell of smoke and burning flesh was burning his nose and he knew that it was too late. They were going to lose her to the same piece of shit that took their mother._

_"I can't reach her!"_

_"Please Sammy. I know you can." Sam jumped down and grabbed Dean. "What are you doing? We're not leaving her here to die!"_

_"She's already dead man. We have to get out or your girls are going to lose both their parents." Dean glanced up one more time as Sam pushed him into the hallway. They barley made it out before the room exploaded._

_"KINA!!" Sam had to pretty much drag him out of the house. Akina watched as Alina slid down the wall and onto the floor. _

_"You alright?" Alina looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "You know, that was one of the worse days of my life."_

_"Why did you show me this?" Akina smiled and sat down next to her. "I could of done without that vision."_

_"I know baby, but now do you understand why we're so hard on you and your sister? We've been through to much and we just wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you or your sister. I mean we barley made it through Kaley dying. I don't want to see that happen to either of you ever." Alina nodded and hugged her mother._

_"I'm sorry mom. I mean I didn't know you went through all this."_

_"A part of my past that I didn't want you to see, but the way you've been acting since Kaley died kinda scared your father and me so I thought this might help you understand a little better."_

_"I do. Believe me, I do and I'm sorry for making you worry so much." She said as her and Akina got up. "We done with this trip now?"_

_"Yeah baby. We are. Hang on cause we're going home." A few more dizzy seconds later and the two were back on the couch._

"You two alright in here?" Dean asked as he came back in. Alina looked up at him before giving him a hug. "Uh, ok? I miss something?"

"Took her down a trip on memory lane. I think she understands how we feel a little more now." Akina told him as she got up.

"So what did you show her?" Akina just shook her head and looked at her watch. "Yeah, it's late. Ailsa is staying at Joes house tonight."

"I'm gonna head upstairs. Your little trip took a lot out of me." Dean and Akina just nodded as she went upstairs.

"I don't think she'll be a problem anymore." Akina told him as he hugged her. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "And I'm going to head to bed to. Wanna join me?" Dean smirked and the two called it a night.

**A/N I know that this might have been a tad confusing, but it's getting to their next hunt and it involves the way Alina has been acting. Just let me know if you need me to explain anything and I will. Hope you enjoyed and let me know in a kind review cause I just love them. Thanks!!! **


	21. Job Nightmares

**Sorry for the long wait on this one. My pc keeps freezing. Hope you enjoy and please make sure to read the authors note at the bottom. Explains a couple things. One more thing before I forget. I know that I tend to focus more on Akina and her family a lot and I'm not sure why. I think cause it's so fun to write things for her to say and the way she acts. If anyone wants me to focus more on anyone else, let me know and I'll try. Enough of my rambling. Read and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**  
Chapter 20 Job Nightmares**

"Do I really have to do this?" Alina asked as she got dressed. Akina just looked at her, giggled a bit, and nodded. "Damn it mom. Why do I have to do this? Ailsa is perfectly fine so I don't see why she can't or even dad."

"Please, your father working in a bakery. That's a laugh. Something I would love to see, but sadly." She looked at the floor and sniffled. "It'll never happen. Now, what do you say you get going before you're late for your first day?"

"Damn this whole thing." Alina rolled her eyes and walked out of her room. Akina and her walked downstairs to see Dean and Ailsa, along with Joe, sitting in the kitchen. "So how do I look and no snotty comments Ailsa or else." She added as she pointed to her sister, who along with Dean and Joe, were on the brink of laughing. "Man are you guys assholes."

"Don't be that way Lina. You're the one that got picked for this so that means you have to go and if I remember correctly, you have to be there by eight and it's now seven thirty." Dean told her as he glanced at his watch. Alina just rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "What?"

"Keys dad. You don't honestly think I'm walking that far, do you?" Dean nodded and she rolled her eyes yet again. "Come on dad." This time he shook his head causing Akina to giggle more. Alina grumbled and turned around to face her mother. "Mom." She whined.

"Oh god. Were you just whining?" She nodded and stuck out her lip, making her have the most pathetic puppy face that would rival Sams. "Dean, give her the keys."

"No."

"She's only going five blocks. Just give her the keys."

"No."

"Don't you dare make me come over there and take them from you."

"I would love to see you try mrs I think I'm bad and tough." Dean said the a smirk on his face. Akina snorted a bit and lightly shoved her daughter out of the way. Dean took one look at her face and got up.

"We should go." Ailsa said as she grabbed Joes arm and lifted him out of the chair.

"But I wanna see this." She gave him one look and the two were gone. Alina just smiled and shook her head before leaning back against the wall. Dean was slowly backing up to the wall while Akina got closed.

"You guys know I'm going to be late, right?" Akina stopped and turned to her.

"No need to worry. Once I beat the hell out of your father, I'll give you a ride and then smash the car into a pole." She turned back around and broke into laughter when she saw the look on Dean's face. Alina glanced over at him and did the same. "Oh my god. I really think he's going to cry and I haven't even done it yet."

"I know. I think I see a tear. You want a tissue dad?" Dean grumbled and threw the keys at his wife before storming out the back door. "Uh oh. I think dad is mad."

"A little grumpy, but nothing a hot new outfit bought with his credit card won't cure." Akina told her as she bent down and picked up the keys and jingled them in the air. "Now let's ride home slice before he comes in and tackles my ass to get these back." Alina shook her head and the two waved bye to Joe and Ailsa before leaving.

"So you're just going to drop me off then?" Akina glanced over at her and nodded before blaring some music. "And turn this down before I go deaf!!" She screamed as she blocked her ears.

"You need to rock out here Alina! Come on baby pants!!!" Alina looked over at her mother and started laughing. "AIR GUITAR!!!"

"HOLD THE WHEEL!!!"

"Oops." She had to swerve out of the way to avoid a truck as she crossed the divider. "My bad baby. How about this?" She asked as she changed the cd.

"Oh what now?" Akina just grinned as music filled the car. "Mom, what the hell is this?" Alina asked as she pointed to the radio. "This is not the chicken dance?"

"No. Not the chicken dance. The techno version of the chicken dance so rock on with me baby cakes!!" Alina laughed as the two sat at a red light doing the chicken dance. People in passing cars just gave them weird looks, but the two payed them no mind. The rest of the ride was filled with other weird songs like Henry the 8th I am and Witchdoctor. "Heres your stop. Have a good day and don't burn the place to the ground."

"Like I would do something like that." Akina gave her a yeah right look as she got out of the car. "Where are you going mom?"

"Need some cream corn. Have a weird idea of what I can do to Dean when I get home."

"Oh god. I'm gonna be sick." Akina laughed as she watched Alina bend over and pretend to puke in the parking lot. "That was something I did not need to know mom."

"I know, but what kind of mother would I be if I didn't do that to you?" Alina shook her head as the two entered Y-eis. "I guess I have to punch in then."

"Just remember the reason you're here ok." Alina nodded and punced in. "Just be careful and call if anything weird happens."

"I will. See you later mom." She waved and made her way back to the bakery. Akina just smiled and did some shopping before heading home. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw that Jada and Sam were there, along with Riley. She grabbed her bags and made her way into the house and right to the kitchen.

"You all missed me so you came to visit? Oh I love you all!!! Show me some love!!" She yelled as she spread her arms and asked for hugs. A lot of eyes rolling and hugs later, she put her food away and sat down. "So why you all come to visit? Miss my fine ass or something?"

"No exacty." She stuck her tounge out at her brother and turned to Jada. "That was mature."

"Remember who you're talking to." Riley nodded and just sat back in silence. "So why is everyone really here and where the hell are Bobs and sargent Yums? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Dean glanced over at Sam and the two started laughing. Akina tilted her head to the side and raised her brow as she looked at Jada. "You have the feeling we're missing something sexy?"

"A little one. Whats up you two?" Dean just laughed more and handed her a post card. She read it and tossed it on the table. "My god, did I not wanna know all that."

"Whats it say?" Akina asked as she reached for it. She caughed and started to read the card outloud. "Dean, Sam, and everyone else." She stopped and looked at the brothers. "So I'm just a everyone else now? I see how he is."

"Right. So why we're all..."

"I'm not done yet Sammers!" Sam looked over at her and smiled as he nodded for her to go on. "Spanks happy pants. Anyways, John and Bobs write, Dean, Sam, and everyone else, we're having a great time here and I bet you're all wondering why we're not home yet. I have to say that these girls can move in ways most people would only dream of." Akina stopped reading and looked at the others. "You know what, I'm gonna stop there. You may continue Sammy poo."

"Thanks cause we really didn't wanna hear that again." Akina nodded and grabbed herself and Riley a soda. "Now I did some research on this place and before you say anything Akina, I know I'm geek boy."

"As long as we got that covered." She told him with a smile. Sam shook his head and laughed before opening a folder. "And you come prepaired. I knew I loved you for a reason other than your fine ass and rock hard abs."

"KINA!" She glanced over at Dean and winked. "Anyways, what did you find out Sam?" Sam nodded and looked over at Akina, who was making googly eyes and him and blowing kisses at him. "Stop that will ya!?" Dean yelled as he smacked her arm.

"Sorry, but he's hot when he's geek boy." Dean just rolled his eyes and Sam continued.

"Anyways, before you two start fighting. This is what I got so far. It seems that a few months ago, a baker named Jennifer Fisher was pushed into the oven by a coworker that was mad at her. She more or less burned to death in a four hundred degree oven."

"Uh, ouch."

"Yes Jada, ouch. Anyways, some employees have reported her spirit in the bakery and at some spots around the store. I guess some workers in the bakery have reported that she has tried to shove them inside the same oven she died in."

"So we send in Alina to check it out? Aren't we the smart ones." Sam glanced over at Riley and shook his head. "I know. She's not the baker, but still. I mean she could get hurt you know."

"We know that super Riles, but we had no choice. Jada and I are to old and Dean, as hot as he would look in a smock, wouldn't do it so she was the only option besides you or Sammy."

"No way was I doing it."

"Way to take one for the team Sam." Sam just grinned and turned on his computer. "You were here this whole time and that wasn't on yet? Getting slow in your old age Sammy."

"Shut it Dean. Now I'm guessing that all we have to do is salt and burn her bones to get rid of her, but we still need Alina to do some research first. You know, to make sure it really is a haunting and not something to get costumers or something."

"Oh yeah. Hi, I work at Y-eis and out bakery is haunted by a murdered woman. Our specials today are sweet corn and italian bread. That would so make me wanna shop there." Akina said as she rolled her eyes. "So all we have to do now is wait for Lina to get home and let us know if she saw something."

"Pretty much. This is going to be a boring day till then though." Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for any call to come from Alina.

With Alina

"So first you're going to bag. It's not that hard and if you have any questions, just ask." Alina nodded and went to work. She looked around the bakery and it all seemed fine and dandy. In fact, the whole day went by without anything happening. She even tried to get people to talk to her about what happened, but no one would. She saw one girl that was about her age working there and she thought to ask her.

"Hey. My names Alina. It's my first day." She told her as she started bagging some things next to her.

"Jen. How you liking it so far?" Alina rolled her eyes and Jen just laughed. "Yeah. That's how I feel everyday. It's boring, but it's money."

"I guess. Do they have any different songs? I mean they play the same seven all day." Jen laughed and shook her head. "Great. So I'm in pop music hell."

"That you are, but we are to." Alina laughed and the two became friends fast.

"Can I ask you something?" Jen looked over at her and nodded. "Were you working here when that girl died?"

"Jenn?" Alina nodded. "Yeah. I was here that day. Horrible, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean I just read about it, but do you know anything about her ghost or whatever haunting this place?"

"You heard about that huh?" She nodded. "Yeah. You wanna hear something then?" More nodding. "I saw her, but when I told the manager, she thought I was crazy."

"You really saw her?" Jen nodded and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"She tried to push me in the oven. I screamed and grabbed one of the racks that was near by and everyone though I was going insane or something."

"She tried to kill you?" Jen nodded and continued to bag. "And you're still here?"

"I need the money for school. So you really believe me?"

"Believe me, I've seen some crazy things in my life." Jen just smiled and the two girls exchanged stories for the rest of their shift. The two got out at the same time and Alina saw her father waiting for her in the parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she waved to Jen, who waved back. "You picked me up?"

"Yeah. Your mother said something about creamed corn and I ran." Alina just shook her head and laughed as they got into the car. "So you find anything out?"

"Yeah dad. My day was good. I know so many different types of bread now and made a new friend. How was your day?" Dean glanced over at her and smiled. "I know, but one girl that I was talking to said that the ghost tried to push her into the oven. No one but her would talk about it."

"So Sam might be right. A simple salt and burn and what is it with your mom and that creamed corn?"

"You don't wanna know dad, you don't wanna know."

**A/N Ok. Going to explain a few things here. One: The Y-eis is supposed to be Weis as in the store. It's just spelled that way. Two: This is just a entrance chapter. It's leading up to something...uh pretty funny in my book. Three: I don't really know what the deal is with the creamed corn, but I think you all can use your imaginations with that one. And Four: Anyone who has a job that they hate will understand the next chapter. Trust me on that one. That's all I'm going to say. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Personal Hell

**Chapter 20 Personal Hell**

Alina had her job or should I say has been researching the bakery for three or so weeks now. Nothing has happened and no dead baker has shown itself to her since she's been working there and by now Alina is begging her parents to quit.

"I said no Lina. You have to keep the job until you find something about this ghost out." Dean told her as she sat at the table.

"Come on dad. Theres nothing there. I think uncle Riley was right and it's just something to boost sales."

"You really think that would work anyways?" Alina just shrugged and stole his toast. "That was mine you know."

"I know and I'm the one with the shit job so it looks like you're just going to have to make more toast cause I have to go. Don't wanna be late." She smiled as she shoved the toast in her mouth and walked out the door. Dean just shook his head and made a few more pieces.

"Morning dad." Dean looked up from the paper and smiled at Ailsa. "Alina went to work already?" He nodded and went back to reading. "Damn. I was hoping she would give me a ride."

"Why not just call Sam or Jada? I'm sure either one of them would." She nodded and left the room right as her mother was coming in.

"You know, I think I gained some weight." Dean looked up at her this time and started laughing. "What!?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" He somehow got out through the laughs. She looked at him and then at her shirt. "Is that for a infant or something?"

"No." Dean just smirked as he looked at her. "Ok, so I might have borrowed it off Lina, but I like the shirt and wanted to wear it. Guess that's kinda out since I can't even breath in this damn thing." She told him as she went to take the shirt off. Dean laughed even harder when he heard the thing rip. "Damn. Now I gotta buy her a new one."

"You are something." She grinned and sat down across from him and stole his last piece of toast. "Oh come on. Alina already took my first one and now you have to go and steal that one."

"What one of what?" She asked as bread crumbs fell out of her mouth. Dean just shook his head and drank the rest of his coffee. Akina giggled a bit and went to answer the now ringing phone. Dean couldn't help, but watch her ass as she walked away.

"PERVERT!!!"

"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!!" He smiled when he heard her laughing and went back to reading the paper for the third time that morning. "Blah, blah, blah. Looks like nothing interesting happened in the world." He said to himself as he read. Akina was in the living room, in her bra I might add, talking on the phone.

"So you finally saw her?" She asked as she sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Yeah and I sware, if you're watching Dr. Phil while I'm talking to you, I am going to kill you." Akina just giggled and muted the tv. "You and that damn show."

"Dr. Phil is the man. Don't mess! So what did this ghost do anyways that made you call?" She asked as she watched and made a sad attempt at reading the lips. "You know how hard it is to watch this with no sound?"

"I'm guessing hard and the damn ghost tried to torch my ass in case you care." Akina just smirked and turned off the tv. "Now that I have all of your attention. Any idea on where this girl is buried?"

"Not that I know of. I'll tell Dean and give Sam a call and see if he can find something."

"How about you look for yourself mom?"

"Me, do research? If I was to do that, why would we keep Sam around? Other than his fine ass."

"I HEARD THAT KINA!!!" She laughed and turned the tv back on.

"MOM!" She jumped and pulled the phone away from her ear. "TURN OF DR. PHIL AND LISTEN TO ME!!"

"I'm not watching Mr. Phil and don't yell at me. It makes me wanna cry. I'll call Sam and maybe think about doing some research and call you back when we find something. Just be careful until then, ok?"

"Alright. Just don't take to long. I know how your mind is."

"Perverted and one track?" She smiled when Alina started laughing. "I know and I'll call as soon as I can. Have fun and don't work to hard."

"Not a problem in this place. Bye." Akina hung up and went back into the kitchen. She sat across from Dean and just stared at him. He glanced over at her, but said nothing. The two were just staring at each other.

"FRUIT CAKE!!!" Akina screamed out of no where, causing Dean to fall backwards out of his chair. "HA! I win." He looked up at her and shook his head. "You gonna get up cause that baker ghost tried to kill your kid."

"She ok?" Akina nodded and helped him to his feet. "I'll go give Sam and Jada a call and see if they found anything out."

"Gotcha!" She said as she gave him a double thumbs up. "And while you're doing that, I'm going to put a shirt on that wasn't bought in the kiddie section of Wal-Mart."

"Good thinking."

"I do that sometimes." Dean laughed and called Sam while Akina went to get changed. He just said that he'd be over soon to show them what he found out. "Sammy pants coming over?" Dean glanced up at her and nodded. "In a speedo?"

"No, not in a speedo." Akina just nodded and sat on his lap. "You want something?"

"A french fry and a hot dog. You?"

"Nothing. Jada went out somewhere so she's not coming and Jensen and Brittany has something to do to."

"That sucks. I think I might smell and that's why they don't wanna come over." Dean just nodded as Sam walked in. "Don't even knock anymore, do you Fran?"

"No and I hate that name." She just shrugged and sat in a chair as Sam sat down. "And you know what, this whole job is about to get weirder."

"It was weird to begin with?" Sam glanced at Dean and nodded. "Ok then. So what's so weird about it now?"

"Well, I was looking into this haunting and found something odd. It seems that there have been four people hired in that bakery after Jenn was killed and all of them just vanished without a trace a month after being hired." He told them as he went through his bag, or as Akina calls it, his male purse.

"That's a little odd."

"Yeah, but that's not all. After a week of them being gone, they just pop back up." Dean and Akina shared a look before turning back to Sam. "Don't worry about Alina. She'll be out of there before her month is up."

"Still not telling us what else is so weird about this case."

"Right. Getting to that. Anyways, when the people show back up, they all told the police the same story. That they were trapped in some weird version of their own personal hell that always involved their jobs."

"Riiiight and what might their hells be?" Akina asked as she rested her feet on Dean's lap.

"One girls was and I'm sorry, but I laughed when I read this one. Hers was that she was quitting, which she was planning on doing in reality, but when she went to do it in her little hell place, she was able to put her two weeks notice in, but when her two weeks were up, she wasn't able to clock out."

"That's hell?" Sam just shrugged at Dean's question. "I guess if you hate the job it would be, but it's still kinda stupid."

"I know, but theres more. Another girls was she was the cake decarator right." They both nodded. "So she iced one cake and placed it on a rack behind her and grabbed a second, but when she was finished icing it and went to put it back, her first cake was back to being uniced."

"So it was like an unending icing thing or something." Akina said as she scratched her head. "You know what, this whole this is just stupid. What kind of versions of hell are these?"

"These people hated their jobs so that would be hell for them." Akina just shrugged as she got up.

"I guess. I'm gonna go talk to Alina at her place of hell...uh, I mean employment. I'll be back in a little bit." She told the brothers as she left. Sam just shook his head and looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Was that My Little Pony on her shirt?" Dean smiled and shrugged. "You do realize that your wife is wearing a My Little Pony shirt in public, right?" Dean nodded and got up and placed his plate in the sink.

"That's not as bad as sitting through the movie seven times last night. I had to watch those damn flutter ponies or whatever save pony valley seven times. I think I went insane for a while there." Sam just laughed as the two made their way into the living room to watch tv.

With Alina at Y-eis

"Can I please talk to Alina?" Akina asked as she leaned against the counter. The girl she was talking to, Nancy, nodded and went to get her. "OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed causing half the store to look at her. "Is this a cake shaped like a hot dog?"

"Yes it is." She looked up at another worker, Carol. "I make them here." Akina nodded and looked into the case again. "You want any?"

"Sure. I'm sure Dean would just love that. The dragon cupcakes to please." Carol nodded and got them ready for her as Alina came out. "You never said they had stuff like this here."

"I forgot. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, in private. Can you take a break?" She nodded and took her break.

"It's only 15 minutes. What is it?" She asked as the two sat outside on the smokers bench. "And yes I know this bench is cheap. I think Ann wants us to get hit by cars out here." Akina looked over at her as she lit up her marlboro.

"Who's Ann?"

"Our bitch manager that everyone hates. You going to tell me why you're here now?"

"Sorry. Sam found something out about that Jenn ghost thing. I guess she's able to show you your own wacked out personal hell or something. You had to hear some of the stories. Kinda funny."

"Real funny mom. So how does she go about doing it?"

"From what Sam said, you kinda vanish around two months after starting here and then you pop back up later after you witnessed your hell or something like that. The whole thing seems kinda crazy to me so you need to be on your guard at all times. I know you're nearing your month."

"I'll be fine, but I am kinda wondering what my own hell would be like." Akina shook her head and flicked her cigarette. "I have to get back in."

"Yeah. I have to get my dragon and hot dog. Those are just awesome." Alina rolled her eyes as the two went back into the store. "You closing tonight?" Alina just nodded. "Alright then. Be careful ok?"

"You know me. Always the careful one." Akina rolled her eyes and left the store. The rest of the day flew by for Alina and it was eight before she knew it. She was the only one left in the bakery and was in the process of cleaning up. "Wow. This is so boring being here alone."

"You knew and you did nothing." Alina stopped and looked around. Aside from a costumer or two, she was alone.

"Uh, hello?" She asked as she looked around before smacking herself in the head. "You never say that! Damn me."

"You knew what she was planning and you did nothing." Alina jumped and turned around to see the charred looking ghost of Jenn. "Now you see hell for yourself!" She hissed as she grabbed Alina by the arms.

"Damn this! Let me go!!" Before she knew it, she was on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Ow. What the hell happened?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head.

"You passed out." She turned quickly to her left and saw Jen Burns standing there, looking at her. "You alright?" She asked as she helped Alina to her feet.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. What time is it and what are you doing here? I thought your shift ended a few hours ago?" Jen just gave her a confused look.

"My shift just started. It's eleven in the morning. You hit your head that hard or something?" Alina shook her head and looked around. Everything was like it was earlier in the day. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." And that's all that was said about it. The two went to work and Alina was the only one that noticed they were repeating the day over again. Even her mother came in just like she did before. Once again she was alone at eight and was cleaning. She kept glancing at the clock since she was supposed to be off at 8:30. "Guess I'll take my last break now and then head home." She went and sat outside for her last fifteen minute break. When it was over, she went back in and looked at the clock. "Nice. Fifteen more minutes and I get to go home." She worked and glanced at the clock again to see only five more minutes. "Come on time. Move a little faster. I wanna get the hell out of here." She watched the clock till it read 8:29 and got her shit ready to go. "One more minute." She looked again and saw that time was going in reverse. "What the?"

"You can't leave no matter how much you want to." She turned and saw the ghost again. "You're stuck here in your hell forever."

"Oh. I get it now. My hell is being stuck here and not being able to leave. Funny."

"Not funny. Hell." Alina just rolled her eyes and went to leave. "You can never leave here again. You have to live this shit day over and over again. Forever." And the ghost was gone.

"We'll see about that." Alina said as she walked out of the front of the bakery, only to come back in through the back door. "Oh crap." She said as she ran out of the front again and yet again, back into the bakery through the back. "Well at least she was right." She said as she sat down and watched the clock go backwards. "This is my hell."

**A/N This didn't come out the way I pictured it. Oh well. She's stuck in Y-eis for good and can't leave. That's my personal hell. Stay there with the same seven songs forever. Oh god. I'm scared just thinking about it. Anyways, review and I'll make the next chapter better. I hope. This one was supposed to be better, but it's was hard to write exactly what I was thinking. Hope you liked it though and please let me know if you didn't.**


	23. One Problem Fixed, One More Developes

**Sorry it took me so long to update any of my stories. I had to get a few teeth pulled and I haven't been feeling so well. One the bright side, I did get my first car!!! YAY ME!!!! Only $1,100 and it's fully paid for!!! Sorry, but I'm excited about it and I wanted to tell people!!! Alright, on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 21 One Problem Fixed, One More Develops**

"Eight twenty nine. Eight twenty nine. Why the hell is it always eight fricken twenty nine!?" Alina screamed as she walked through the store. "Just let me clock the hell out! I don't even know you and I didn't know you when you died!!" She screamed as she sat in the middle of one of the isles.

"You knew and you did nothing!" She turned around and saw the burnt ghost standing behind her. "You knew. They all knew and did nothing to stop her!"

"You know what?" Alina said as she stood up and turned to face the spirit of Jenn. "I'm sick of this shit. How long have I been here now!?"

"Long and you'll be here even longer or at least till I feel like you learned your lesson and I send you back."

"No wonder she killed you." Jenn tilted her head to the side and gave Alina a confused look. "I'm here going insane and you're standing there going all lalala! If you were anything like this when you were alive, I might have thought about killing your ass to!"

"So you wouldn't of stopped her!?" Alina shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Then you stay here. Forever and slowly go insane. Have fun in your own personal hell." And she was gone.

"Perfect." Alina told herself as she threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Had to go and piss off the one person or thing that can get you back. Not the smart one Alina." She looked at her watch and sat back down. "And I really hate eight twenty nine!!"

At the homestead with the others

"Still no word from her?" Sam asked as he and Jada walked in. Dean looked over at them and shook his head. "Maybe it was a bad idea to send her in alone."

"You're telling me." Sam turned and looked at Akina. "You happen to find where this girl is buried?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." He told them with a smile. "Here. Shes buried in one of the local cemeteries, but there is a tiny problem." Dean looked at the paper and glanced over at Sam.

"What kind of tiny problem?"

"She was kinda buried in a unmarked grave." Akina rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to search fricken Y-eis with Dean while you and Jada pants go and find that grave." The three nodded and went their seperate ways.

With Sam and Jada

"I'm telling you Sam, we have to go that way." Jada told him as they wondered around the cemetery. Sam stopped and looked back at her. "We already checked down there."

"No. We checked over there. We haven't been down here yet and this is the way we need to go." Jada just held her ground and shook her head. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why do you always have to be right all the time?" Sam gave her a confused look and got closer to her.

"I don't need to be right all the time, but we really did look that way. Can you just follow me and we'll talk about this when we save Alina and get home?" He thought he heard Jada mumble a whatever, but turned and walked away before he or she said something they might regret. Another hour later, they were right back where they started fighting. "Okay. So the grave wasn't down there."

"Who would of guessed?" Sam rolled his eyes and started walking the oppisate way. "Oh. Now you wanna check the way I wanted to go in the first place." She told him as she followed behind him. He stopped walking yet again and looked at her. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" She shook her head and walked past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let me go Sam."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and why you're acting this way?"

"You really wanna know Sam?" He nodded. "Then I'll tell you. You always have to be right. Always have to have the last word on everything and to be honest with you, it's really starting to piss me off!" Sam took a few steps back, but never took his eyes off her. "All I do is sit back and watch as you do all the research and all, and get to take all the credit for everything. Then when I want to help you, all you tell me to do is go sit down and that you can handle it and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of watching you do everything and just telling me to sit back and watch."

"Jada, I..." She put her hand up to stop him.

"Then when I finally want to say something to you, you have to go and say you're sorry like that makes everything all better. I hate to break it to you, but that doesn't always work and it's not going to work this time."

"But you never said anything before. Why say it now?"

"Maybe cause I got the balls to say it now. Even during this whole deal, the whole get Alina back thing, you always had to do it your way even though I knew you were wrong and I have this crazy thought that you even knew you were wrong and that the girls grave is right here!" She yelled as pointed to the unmarked grave. Sam looked down at it and then back at her. "Told you I was right."

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uninportant or anything."

"You didn't. You make me feel useless." She told him as she looked at the ground. Sam was just looking at her, not knowing what to say. "I know this really isn't the time to bring this up, but right now I think it's best for us to have some space apart."

"Wait! What!?" Sam asked as he walked over to her. She just turned away from him. "Jada. Talk to me. Help me understand what you're feeling cause I think I missed something this time."

"I'm sorry Sam. Just finish this one your own." Jada told him as she started to walk away. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Sam just watched as she took the car and left him at the cemetery. He shook his head and without thinking anything, started digging up the grave. He just figured he'd call Dean for a ride when he was finished.

With Dean and Akina

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise." Akina mumbled as they walked through the store. Dean glanced over at her and she just shook her head. "Not now. Sam found the grave and he's digging it up now."

"Alright, but what was that trouble part cause I missed it."

"Nothing, but we have to swing by and pick up Sam on our way home." Dean just nodded and they continued walking through the store. "I do have one question though." She said as she stopped in the dollar zone of the store.

"And what might that be?" Dean asked as he looked over at her. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "No." He said as he grabbed what she was holding and put it back on the shelf.

"But Sven."

"No."

"Come on Dean."

"No."

"But I really want it!" She told him as she stomped her feet and crossed her arms. Dean looked at her and then at all the people that were looking at them.

"You're acting like a child and you're not getting another stupid animal tablet. We have seventeen and you don't even use them. Now let's go find Alina and go get Sam." She just shook her head and began her pouty face act. "Not with the face Kina. Come on."

"I need that one Dean. I need to have a even number of tablets and that kitty one is so darn cute."

"Then you should of stopped buying them when you had four. Now come on before I have to drag you out of the store."

"I'll give you a cookie if I can get it." He looked at her and shook his head. "Please." More head shaking. "Pretty please?" Shake the head time. "Pretty please with me wearing a hot see through thong on top!?" She asked him with a smile. She didn't even have time to react as he shoved the table into her hands and smile. "Spanks! Now let's go find our kid." They walked back to the bakery and asked to speak with the manager.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes. Our daughter Alina works here and we haven't seen her in a few days."

"I thought she quit. She hasn't shown up for work either." The woman, Anastasia told them. Dean and Akina exchanged a look before looking back at her. "I hope nothing bad happened to her. Shes one of my best workers."

"Really!?" They both asked in shock. Anastasia looked at both of them and nodded. "You sure you're talking about Alina Winchester?"

"Yes. She's a hard worker and does everything with the the best of her ability. I just wish more girls like her worked here."

"Okay then. If she happens to stop by here, can you please have her call us?" She nodded and Dean and Akina left. "Wait!" Dean said as he turned back around. "I just have one more thing to ask you."

"Sure."

"That girl that died here." Anastasia nodded. "You haven't seen her ghost around here, have you?"

"Her ghost?" Dean nodded and she started laughing. "Ghost don't exsist." She told them as she turned and walked back into the bakery. Dean walked back over to Akina, who just shook her head.

"What?"

"You just had to go and ask that, didn't you?" Dean just shrugged. "Nothing man. Nothing at all."

"Mom? Dad?" They both stopped and turned around to see Alina looking at them. "Please tell me that it's not eight twenty nine." They both shook their heads and ran up to hug her. "Oh thank god. If I had to spend one more day there I was going to go insane."

"So you saw your own hell?" She nodded as they went to walk out of the store. Right when they got to the exit, all the lights went out and all the people in the store vanished. "Uh, this in new." Dean said as they looked around.

"Tell me you brought the salt gun with you." Both shook their heads. "This is just great."

"You all knew and did nothing!!" They all turned again to see Jenn standing behind them. "All of you knew and you think I'm just going to let you leave so easily!?"

"That was kinda the plan. Thanks for screwing it up for us!" Akina hissed right before she was thrown across the room.

"MOM!!" Alina screamed just before she went flying in the oppisate direction. Dean looked at her and then back at Jenn.

"You knew to. You knew and you did nothing."

"Why is it that spirits always have to blame someone?" He asked right before he was thrown into the door. "That hurt you bitch." He hissed as he got to his feet. He looked up to see Jenn standing over him. "Any time Sammy." She lifted him into the air and tossed him into the watermellon display.

"YOU KNEW!!! YOU ALL KNEW!!! NOW YOU ALL PAY!!!" She screamed as she picked him up again.

"You might wanna drop him now." Jenn turned and looked at Akina and Alina. "Would be best for you anyways."

"What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me?" She asked before laughing.

"Not exactly." _"Close you eyes Dean."_ He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut just as Akina and Alina threw some balloons at her. She screamed and droped Dean once they hit her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?" She screamed in pain.

"Salt filled balloons. Not the best weapon, but we're working with what we got right now." Alina told her as Akina grabbed Dean and pulled him back. Jenn hissed at them as she made her way over to them, pinning them against a wall. "You think Sam will come through?"

"Man do I hope so cause if I die in a supermarket, I'm going to haunt his ass for the rest of his life." Dean told her as they all tried to think of a way out of this. "Come on Sammy."

"Have fun with my toys." They looked at Jenn and then at all the floating knives behind her.

"Who the hell sells that may knives here!?" Akina asked as she looked over at Dean, who just shrugged. "This sucks."

"Now would be a good time to go demon mom."

"I tired, but I can't. I don't get it."

"TIME TO DIE!!!" They looked up and saw all the knive flying at them. "This is more fun that killing people with that oven!" She laughed as she made the knive move slower. "The slower, the more painful."

"God damn this! Come on Sam!"

"No one to help me. No one to help you!" Dean looked over at her just as she stopped smiling. "What's going on!?" She screamed as her arms burst into flames. "STOP THIS NOW!!" And then the lower part of her bodt went up in flames. "NOOO!!!!!" And the rest of her body and she was gone. Dean, Alina, and Akina all fell to the floor as the store returned to normal. People and all.

"Looks like Sam pulled through after all." Alina told them as they made their way out of the store.

"I think he should stop waiting till the last minute though." The girls nodded in agreement as they all got into the impala. "So are you going to tell me why we have to go pick Sam up when he's with Jada?" Akina glanced over at him and pulled out her phone. "Or not."

"Hello?"

"What's up baby pants?" Akina asked as soon as Jada picked up. "Why you leave Sammy pants all alone?"

"Don't wanna talk about it now. I'm going to stay at a friends house for a bit. You know, to do some thinking. I'll give you a call when I want to talk. Bye Akina."

"Jada wait!" But she already hung up. Dean and Alina were both looking at her. "Well, looks like the perfect couple had a little spat."

"A spat?" Akina nodded. "Guess we'll have to ask Sammy once we get him. Anyone know where this cemetery is?" Alina and Akina looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Great. I just hope Sam has his phone on him."

"Poor Sammy pants. Everyone leaving his fine ass behind." Dean just snickered a bit and called Sam. Lucky for him, he had his phone of him and they picked him up in no time. Shame he didn't want to talk about what happened either. Guess they would just have to wait for Jada to open up to know what was going on between them.

**A/N Someone told me that I never had Sam and Jada have any real problems, so I made them have some. Not exactly the way I wanted to put it in, but it works for me. I'll go more into that in the next chapter so if I confused anyone, I'm sorry. All the names of the bakery workers are people that I really work with. Anastasia is our manager and Jenn Fisher is a friend of mine that I work with. Just had to add them in somewhere. Hope you like and please let me know what you think. **


	24. Hum?

**Chapter 22 Hum???**

Akina was sitting at the kitchen table with Jensen and Brittany. She came over early this morning to find out what was up with the whole Sam/Jada fight and so far all she got was a front seat at the hugging and kissing of Jensen and Britt. "Can you two please get a room or something?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here?" Jensen asked as Akina got up and got a cup of coffee in, yes, a pokemon cup.

"I want to talk to your father and I would like to do that with my breakfast in my belly so please just stop making out. Just till Sam wakes up." Jensen laughed and nodded before getting up. "I didn't mean to make you leave."

"We had something to do anyways. I'll yell up to dad and let him know you're here." Akina nodded and sat back down, but jumped out of her chair when Jensen screamed for Sam.

"Damn does that boy have lungs in him." She mumbled to herself as she waited for Sam. Lucky for her she only had to wait ten minutes. "Sammy pants. You wear sailor pants to bed?" Sam looked at her and then at his pants before smiling. "Not that I mind."

"I know." He said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "So, what's up that you came here this early without Dean?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you what was up between you and sex kitten and no, I'm not going to read your mind. So if you don't want to tell me, not biggie." Sam shook his head and just looked at the table. "That bad huh."

"I honestly don't know. One minute we were all fine and dandy and the next she's yelling at me about always having to be right and then she left. I have no idea what happened." Akina nodded and looked over at him. "She say anything to you about any of this?"

"Nope, but if you want me to talk to her for ya, I will." Sam smiled and nodded. "Then I guess I'll be back later with some info. Till then, don't just sit here and mope around. Makes you depressing." She told him as she walked out the door. Sam shook his head and started to read the paper and hopfully Akina could get something out of Jada.

At home with Dean

"Wheres mom?" Alisa asked as she walked in the room with Joe. Dean glanced up at the two and shrugged. "You have no idea where she went this early?" She asked as the two sat down.

"Nope. She left a note saying she had something better to do. If she needs help with something, I'm sure she'll call or something." Alisa nodded and glanced at Joe. "If you two even think about making out or even kissing in front of me, I'll kill you both."

"You are the sweetest father, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you had twenty I can borrow?" She asked. Dean glanced up at her and rolled his eyes. "You know you love me daddy."

"I know, but you can get a job you know." He told her as he pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. "I mean you're not that far along that you can't do something for extra money."

"I know, but why get a job when I have two caring parents that give me money?" She asked with a smile as her and Joe got up. Dean looked up at her and grumbled something before turning to Joe.

"Can you hang on a second? I want to talk to you alone." Joe nodded and Alisa glared at her father. "It's nothing bad Alisa so stop with the killer look."

"Alright then, but if I hear you two screaming, I'm coming in." Both Dean and Joe nodded as she left the room. Joe sat down across from Dean and just looked at him.

"You know, I like you." Joe nodded. "And you know how much I love her, right?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded and closed the paper he was reading. "No offence, but we kinda have plans in a half hour."

"I understand that, but I don't think this can wait. Once she gets to far along, she's not going to be able to work and Akina and I can't support her forever. I was just wondering what you plan on doing to support her and the baby?" Joe nodded in understanding.

"Honestly, once I get finished with school, I already have a job set up at the local juvenile detention center as a councler. My father works as a guard there and he set the whole thing up for me. I only have a year left before I start that and to be honest again, I want to be able to support her. Ailsa is the best thing that happened in my life and she accually saved it."

"Really?" Dean asked as he leaned forward. Joe nodded and continued.

"I was heavy into drugs and some other things that I would rather not mention right now, but then I met her and she showed me just how stupid I was being and if I didn't straighten my life out, I could die. That's when I decided to go to school and get my life together. I owe her so much and I don't think she knows it." Dean smiled and nodded before sitting back in his chair.

"I really like you now and I think you should tell her exactly how you feel. I'm sure she would appricate it." Joe nodded and stood up. "You know, I was wondering something else."

"Yes?" Dean nodded and walked over to him. "And what might that be sir?"

"You know that you don't have to call me sir, right?" Joe nodded. "Also, do you plan on marrying her?"

"Accually, yes, but I want to save that surprise for her if you don't mind."

"Not at all. That's all for right now." Joe nodded and left before Dean sat back down. "Damn it. I really wanted to hate that boy." He whispered to himself before beginning to read the paper again.

With Akina

"Jada, I know you're in there and if you don't come out here and talk to me right now, I'm so going to bust down that door and drag you out here kicking and screaming if I have to!" She screamed as she stood on Missouris pourch. "Fine then." She said with a shrug as she backed away from the door.

"Girl if you even think about kicking in my door, a spoon is going to be the last thing you're going to be worrying about!" Akina stopped dead and looked at Missouri. "Now get in here and talk to your friend. She's going through a hard time right now and I think she needs your shoulder to cry on more than anything."

"You're not going to hit me if I get to close, are you?" Missouri just shook her head and smiled as she stepped aside and let Akina in. "Good cause I still have the last lump you gave me."

"Just talk to her. She's been moping around since she got here and won't talk to me about it. I'm hoping that she'll open up a little for you."

"I'll see what I can do." She answered with a smiled as she wondered into the kitchen. "You know, that man of yours looks like a woman who just got her first peroid." She said the moment she saw Jada sitting at the table. Jada lifted her head and then put it back down once she saw who it was. "Not this time hotty. Talk to me." Akina said as she sat next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it Akina. Can you please leave me alone till I work this out on my own?" She asked as she glanced up at her friend. Akina shook her head and gave Jada such a goofy look that she couldn't help but smile. "Really Akina. I know you just want to help, but I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Neither am I. I'm more in the mood for riding Dean, but instead I'm here trying to find out why you walked away from your man. I mean you two had a perfect relationship. What the hell happened to that?" She asked as she handed Jada a cookie. "Got you a cookie."

"Thanks and I don't honestly know. It's just that he has this talent to make me feel useless and I guess I just got sick of it and worked up the guts to tell him. Not in the best way and not at the best time, but if I didn't say it then, I never would of."

"Yeah. I got that with the whole walking away from him and leaving him stranded in a graveyard alone, but that doesn't tell me why. Dean makes me feel like crap at least once a week, but we still get along and I don't go leaving him alone." Jada took a bite of her cookie and glanced at her friend. "Really. You honestly think that we never really fight?"

"Yeah. You two always seem like you get along." Akina scoffed and sat back in her chair with her hands behind her head. "I never knew that you had problems to."

"Everyone does. I mean look at who we're married to. Dean, a former male slut that I somehow managed to tame. Sam, a real sweetheard that loves you more than anything, but still has his flaws. It's not that bad once you stop and think about it. Sure they both can be pains in the ass every now and then, but the main focus is that they love us and would rather die than hurt us." Jada nodded and sat back as well. "I know that I'm not the smartest person in the world and I know that I screw up all the time."

"We all know that one all to well." Akina grinned and sat forward with her elbows on the table.

"That's not the point. The point is that even when either of us or our happy go lucky kids screw up, Dean and Sam are there. You might screw up, but Sam's going to love you no matter what. Hell, I slept with another man and Dean forgave me."

"But that was because of a ghost. Not the same thing."

"Duh. I'm just using that as a example alright. I know Sam does some things that piss you off. Hell, he does things that piss ME off, but you know he doesn't mean to. I think that instead of running away from this problem, you go and talk to him about it and get him to understand what you're feeling. Maybe talk to a profesional about it. Who knows. Might help." Jada nodded and thought about it. "You get what I'm trying to say?"

"Got back and talk to him instead of running away like I did?"

"Bingo sex pot." Jada laughed as the two stood up. "And I have one more question for ya." Jada looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "Why did you have to go here? You know that she likes to hit me with spoons and anything else she can get her wrinkled hands on?"

"I HEARD THAT AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE LEAVING HERE WITHOUT SOME OF THIS SPOON!" The two girls turned and looked at the door before looking at each other. "AND DON'T THINK ABOUT RUNNING FOR THAT BACK DOOR CAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIKE GIRL!!"

"Shit."

"DON'T CUS IN MY HOUSE. THAT'S DOUBLE SPOON FOR YOU!!" Akina turned and glared at a laughing Jada.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she went to face her fate. "Stupid spoons. Why the hell did someone invent them?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head and headed for the car. "Nice to see you again Missouri." She yelled back with a smile forced on her face.

"You to and don't think that I don't know what you're really thinking." Akina swallowed hard as she ran and jumped into the car causing Missouri and Jada to laugh at her more. "Make sure you work things out with that boy Jada. He really does love you more that you know."

"I know and I will. Thanks for letting me stay here." Missouri smiled and the two hugged before she went to her own car. "I'll call and let you know how things work out." Missouri waved to tell her that she heard her as the two girls headed home. Jada was just listening to the radio when the phone rang. "Hello."

"I'm naked and waiting for you." She laughed and shook her head. "Not really, but still. You going to take my advise?"

"Yes. You don't have good advise to often and I have to take it when I get it." She smiled when Akina started laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"I just farted and it reminded me of Sam."

"You're sick you know that?"

"Yes. Now get off the phone while you're driving and stop calling me just to hear my hot voice. You might make me crash and then you'll have Dean to worry about."

"You called me."

"Always with the details. Talk to you when I have clothes on. Later vader." Jada hung up and tossed the phone on the seat before driving the rest of the way home. When they got there, they both parked the cars and went inside. "You going to talk to him now?"

"Yes and why aren't you wearing any pants?" Akina looked at her and then at her legs. Sure enough, no pants.

"Dean has to get that air conditioner fixed. I lost a hundred pounds driving home." Jada laughed as the two went inside. "You know, maybe I shouldn't be here for this."

"So you leaving?" Akina nodded as she turned around. "Akina."

"Yeah."

"Next time you come over, put pants on." Akina gave her a thumbs up before heading home. "Sam! You home?" Jada yelled as she walked into the house. She walked into the bedroom to see Sam sitting on the bed in the dark, looking at the floor. "Sam?" His head shot up and he looked over at her.

"You came back?" She smiled and nodded before going over and sitting next to him. "You alright?"

"Fine, but we need to talk."


	25. Jesus! More!

**Swearing in this one. I nice chunk of it. Hope you enjoy. Once again, I do own Sam Winchester! HA HA!! I rule cause I own Sammy...Ok. So it's in my dreams, but I still have him. Sadly, in reality where it matters, I don't own anything. cries **

**Chapter 23 Jesus! More!!**

"I still don't get why you're being this way!" Sam yelled as he walked around the room. Jada glared at him and sat down. "You said you wanted to talk and now you're here yelling at me!"

"Cause you have to be right. Again! You have no idea how much that pisses me off!!" Jada screamed as she stood in front of him. Sam just looked down at her and crossed his arms. "What? Can't think of something RIGHT to say?"

"That's it. I'm going out." He said right before he left. Jada was standing in the kitchen with her mouth open for a minute before going after him. She jumped into the civic and took off in the same direction Sam just went. She got lucky and Sam took Jensens car so that left her her own car. She saw Sam pulled into a bar and she pulled in right behind him.

"I can't believe he leaves the way he did and goes to a ficken bar!" Jada said to herself as she sat in the car. No way she wanted to go in just yet. She thought that maybe she would give Sam some time and let him cool down. A hour later, she saw him stumble out with some tramp on his arm. "Oh no he didn't." She hissed as she got out of the car and slammed the door. "SAM!"

"J..Jada. What are you doing here?" He asked as he pushed the other girl off to the side. Jada stood in front of the two with her hands on her hips.

"I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. I was going to come in and say I'm sorry, but I guess I don't have to do that now, do I?" She asked as she looked between the two.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" The other girl asked as she looked at Jada, who just glared at her.

"I happen to be his wife. Who the hell are you?" She screamed at the girl. She just took a step back before breaking into a full on run just to get the hell out of there. "What the hell was that Sam? We get into one fight and you come here for a cheap piece of ass? I thought Dean did that?"

"Jada, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking." Jada put her hand up to stop him and turned to walk back to the car. "Jada, please just hear me out." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Sam!" She screamed as she turned around and tried to jerk her arm free. "LET GO SAM!" He let her go or should I say, shoved her to the ground. She looked up at him with shock written all over her face. "You son of a bitch." She hissed as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry Jada. I didn't mean to." He stuttered. She just shook her head and turned around again. This time Sam stayed where he was for a second before taking a breath and going after her. "Talk to me Jada. I said I was sorry."

"You're sorry? That doesn't make it all better this time Sam." She told him as she leaned against the car. Sam shook his head and leaned next to her. "Were you going to do anything with her?" Sam looked over at her and said nothing. "You were, weren't you?"

"I was upset. You were being all crazy and mad at me. What did you expect me to do? Just sit and take it?" Jada looked t him in shock. "You do know that I can only take so much to."

"So you just go out and sleep with someone else? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam stood in front of her and tried to hug her. "No Sam. Not this time. You have no idea how much you hurt me and to think you were going to sleep with some other woman just makes me sick."

"You pissed me off Jada and I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Not to cheat on me for starters." Sam nodded. "And I want you out of the house." Sam turned his head and looked at her again. She was just focused on the ground. "I can't have you there thinking that any time I make you mad, you're going to go out and sleep with someone else. You want someone else, now you can have that."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am Sam. I want you out as soon as we get home."

"Jada." Sam said as she grabbed her arm again. "Rethink this."

"No Sam. Now let me go. I just want to go home." Sam shook his head and refused to let her go. "Please Sam. Just let me go."

"No. I want you to talk to me." She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Talk to me." She shook her head and tried to pull back. "Jada, please."

"Let me go. You're hurting my arm."

"No Jada. I just want you to talk to me and I'm not letting you till you do." She looked down and then back at him.

"Please Sam." He shook his head more and still wouldn't let her go. "Sam, this really hurts. Just let me go home." More head shaking. "Please."

"Not yet. Not till you talk to me." She just started crying as she tried to get away from him. This was the first time since the two had met that she was scared of him. He had such a tight grip on her arm that she could almost feel it starting to bruse. All Jada wanted to do was get as far away from him as she could, but he wasn't making that easy. She was afraid of what he might do if she made him any more mad, but she knew she was right. He was going to sleep with someone else after one little fight. No way she was going to forgive him that fast this time. "Have you heard a word I said!?" He screamed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No. The pain is making it hard to hear." Sam just gritted his teeth and did something he or Jada never thought he would do. He hit her. Hard. In the face. Knocking her over and one the ground. She grabbed her face as more tears escaped her eyes as Sam looked at her in shock. Sam. Her Sammy. Her Sam hit her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She shook her head and backed away. "Jada, please. I didn't mean to. I just..." He tried to explain as he reached for her. She just smacked his hand away and backed up more. At this time, Akina stood straight up in her chair so fast that she knocked it back and into the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he looked at the chair and then her. She glanced down at him and then at the door. "Kina? What is it?"

"Your brothers a dead man." She said as she ran from the room so fast that Dean had no idea what was going on. Akina just ran out of the house and into Joes car that just so happened to be parked in the driveway. Dean ran out behind her, followed by Joe and Ailsa who were watching a movie at the time.

"KINA!!" Dean yelled as she drove away from the house.

"She just stole my car." Joe mumbled as Ailsa watched Dean run to the impala.

"And she's going to kill his brother. Wanna go finish the movie?" Joe just laughed and shook his head as the two went back inside. Akina drove as fast as she could to the same bar Sam and Jada were at. She was cursing the whole time and thinking of all the ways she could kill Sam and make him feel every second of it. She glanced in the mirror and saw no one behind her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Dean found her so she had to be fast. She saw the civic and parked the car.

"SAM!" She screamed once she slammed the door so hard that it fell onto the ground. Sams head jerked up and he looked right at her. She stomped all the way over to him and hit him as hard as she could right in the face, sending him crashing into another parked car, denting it. "You son of a bitch!" She hissed as she went over to him.

"Now wait a second Akina. You don't understand." He told her with his hands in the air. She just shook her head and lifted him into the air. "Please."

"You hit her! You were going to cheat on her with some fucking slut and then you hit her! Who the fuck do you think you are that you can treat her like that you bastard!?" She yelled at him as she started to look more and more demonic. "You don't honestly think you're going to get away with that, do you Sam?"

"Just hear me out. Please." He begged as she threw him across the parking lot.

"Begging is for assholes so go ahead and beg." She told him as she shoved her boot right into his chest. Jada was just sitting on the ground, still in to much shock to do anything to help Sam at that point. "You going to say you're sorry? Do you think that makes it better?" She hissed as she dug her heel deeper into his chest. Sam just grabbed her ankle and tried to throw her off, but at this point, that did no good at all. "You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

"Please Akina. Just stop and think about this." She shook her head and raised her foot over her head. "Please!" More head shaking and she was about to bring her foot down, but Dean tackled her from behind. The two were just wrestling around on the ground as Sam pulled himself to his feet. He rubbed his chest and walked over to where Jada was still sitting.

"You need to calm down Kina." Dean told her as he pinned her arms over her head. She just laughed at him and threw him off with no trouble at all. "Damn this! What the hell did you do Sam?" He yelled as he tackled her again.

"He hit her Dean." Dean glanced down at Akina and then over at Sam. "He hit her after he was about to cheat on her." She said as she glanced at Jada and then back up at him. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip off his dick and shove it up his ass?"

"Cause that might hurt a bit." He told her with a smile, but she wasn't having it at this point. "Look, just calm down and talk to me alright? You know you can't kill him and you know I won't let you." She glanced at him and nodded and he got off her. She dusted herself off and walked over to Jada, glaring at Sam the entire way. Dean walked over to Sam and knocked him right on his almost cheating ass. "What were you thinking Sam?"

"I wasn't. I didn't mean to hit her. It just happened." Dean shook his head and looked over at the two girls. Jada had her arms wrapped around Akina and she was just hugging her back. "I so screwed up."

"Oh boy did you. She was going to kill you, you know that right?" Sam nodded and put his head down in shame. "This is not going to be easy to fix Sammy. It's not like the time Akina was possessed. You did this one all on your own and you're going to have to man up to it."

"I know. I think I'm going to stay with Missouri for a while. Jada doesn't want me there and I don't want to stay with you. She might kill me in my sleep." Dean laughed and nodded as Akina walked over to them. Sam just backed away.

"I'm not going to hit you yet. I'm going to take her home and stay with her tonight. Tell Joe that Sam's going to pay for his door." She said as she looked at Sam, who just looked at the ground again. "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"That's fine. Is she alright?"

"She will be and you two are going to need some serious therapy." She added as she looked at Sam. He nodded in agreement and she walked away.

"You are so screwed." Dean said with a smile. Sam shook his head and smiled as well. "You do know that she's going to be the one giving you therapy, right?"

"I'm really screwed."

**A/N OH! Who saw that coming? Who? I really want to know. I know that it just came out of no where, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Stupid thinking. Anyways, please review.**


	26. Therapy

**Chapter 24 Therapy**

"Please take a seat." The woman said as she motioned for Sam and Jada to sit on the couch. Shame they didn't listen. Sam sat on the couch while Jada sat in a chair as far away from Sam as she could. The woman shook her head and sat in another chair. "Now, I hope you are both taking this seriously."

"I don't know how I can right now." Sam said as he sat back. The woman just glared at him. "Sorry." She smiled and nodded before sitting back in her own chair.

"My name is Dr. Kevorkian." Jada snickered a bit and Sam just shook his head. "Don't let the name fool you. I'm not going to help you kill yourselves. Maybe you." She said as she nodded towards Sam. He just nodded and tried his best to hide his smile. "Okay then. Lets begin. I hear you're having marriage trouble."

"That's a understatement." Jada mumbled causing Sam to look at her.

"I understand that, but you need to work out these issues in order to save your marrige."

"This is insane. How are you going to help us save our marrige?" Sam asked as he stood up. Dr. Kevorkian stood as well and looked at him.

"Look buddy. You might be ten feet tall, but don't you dare think for a second that I won't knock your ass over and hand you your tongue on a plate if you ever talk like that to me again." She hissed at him as she poked him in the chest. Sam backed up and put his hands up before sitting down. "Now be good and I won't kill you."

"So are we going to get back on topic now?" He asked once she sat back down. She nodded and took out two socks. "Oh god."

"You have a problem?" Sam shook his head and Jada giggled more. "This is you Sam." She said as she held up the one sock with long, shaggy hair. "This, this is you Jada." She said as she held up the other one. "Now I'm going to re-enact what you both told me using these puppets."

"Is that my sock?" Jada asked as she pointed to the sock that looked a lot like her.

"Yes. I needed it so shut up and listen to me." Jada nodded. "Alright. Now from what you two said, it started out with Jada thinking Sam always had to be right. Am I correct?" Both nodded. "Then, when you two tried to talk about it, Sam, you got mad and left the house. Still right?" Both nodded again. "You then went to a bar and picked up some trash and were going to cheat on your wife with her."

"Still on a roll Doc." She nodded and thanked Jada.

"Okay then. Then you Sam, went and hit her. Am I right?" Sam nodded weakly and looked at the floor. "You feel bad about that?"

"You have no idea." Sam said as he shook his head. The whole time Dr. Kavorkian told them what happened, she did the movements with the sock puppets. It was a real funny sight. Just picture it.

"Can you please explain what you felt at the time before and after you hit her?" Sam nodded and looked back to the floor. "Then explain."

"I was just angry. She wouldn't talk to me about what she was feeling and it just boiled over. I really didn't mean to." He stopped and turned to Jada, who was sporting a nice shiner. "I really am sorry about that Jada. I really didn't mean to hit you and I regretted it the second after it happened."

"You hit me Sam." She told him as she finally looked at him. "I never thought in a million years you would ever do something like that. You lost all my trust at that moment. Not to mention the fact that you were going to cheat on me after one stupid fight!" She told him before sitting back and crossing her arms. The good doctor just sat back and listened.

"Please Jada, just let's work this out. You know I love you more than anything and yes, I let me temper get out of hand and I never should of went to that bar, but I was just so mad that I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Stop right there." The two turned to the doctor. "Here's what we're going to do or should I say, you're going to do." She said as she got up and grabbed something that was behind her chair. "Here." She handed Sam a foam bat. "And this is for you." She said as she handed Jada the other one. She even had two tiny ones for her puppets. Man were they cute. "Now you two are going to work out your anger in a safe, not painful way."

"We're going to hit each other with these?" Sam asked as he looked at his bat.

"Yes. They won't hurt either of you and maybe this will help." Jada nodded and wacked Sam over the head. "Did I say start?" Jada smiled and shook her head before hitting Sam again.

"Stop that." Sam told her as he hit her as well. "How do you like..." He was cut off by Jada hitting him again. "That's not fair!"

"You were going to cheat one me!" She yelled as she hit him again. "And then you hit me!" She hit him three more times. "And then...well I don't know, but I'm sure you thought of something else." She said as she hit him again.

"I said I was sorry." He told her as he hit her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked as she hit him.

"Cause I love you more than my own life. You're the mother of my son and I would rather die than cause you any more pain." Sam yelled as he hit her again. "Why." Smack! "Can't. Smack. "You." Smack. "Believe." Smack. "Me?" Smack.

"Cause I don't know if I can trust you again!" She yelled as the two went at it. Both were just beating the hell out of each other with their bats and the doctor was just watching.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dean asked as he came into the room. Jada and Sam turned to him and were covered in sweat. "Kina? What are you doing to them?" Akina turned and grinned as she took the socks off her hands.

"I was having them work it out." She told him as she smacked Sam with her own bat. "Besides, would you rather me kill him? I still have a lot of anger that I need to work out." She said as she hit Sam one more time.

"Stop doing that."

"Why the hell are you wearing that name tag?" Dean said as he pointed to the tag Akina was wearing. "Dr. Kavorkian? Are you kidding me?" He said as he threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room. Akina grinned and turned to Sam and Jada.

"I still can't believe you're helping us through this." Jada said as she hit Sam again. "And that's for hitting me again." Sam just nodded. "But the socks were cute." Akina grinned and held up her puppets. "That one so looks like Sam."

"I know. Look how I have it wearing a speedo." She said as she pointed to the blue speedo the sock had on. "Isn't it the cutest thing ever?" Jada just laughed as Sam turned a whole lot of shades of red.

"This is insane. How is this helping us work things out?" Sam asked as he threw down his bat and sat down.

"Are you two fighting?" Akina asked as she turned to him. He looked up at Jada and the two shook their heads. "Then it worked. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go have a talk with Dean." She giggled and held up her bat before heading into the kitchen. "Now you two play nice and don't you lay a hand on her Sam or else I'll come back and this bat will be the least of your problems."

"Got it." He said right before she left. Sam turned and looked at Jada. "You still want me to leave?" Jada looked over at him, but said nothing. "Please, just talk to me. I just want nothing more than to work this out with you."

"You hit me Sam. How am I supposed to just forget that?" She asked as she glanced at him.

"I don't know, but Dean and that nut worked past what happened and I'm sure we can to. I know it's my fault and I'm not saying it's not. You can blame me all you want."

"Jesus Sam. You know how much I care about you. I just want us to be happy again." She told him as she moved closer to him. "I want to work this out. I really do, but I need time to get past this and I have to do it on my own. Can you just give me some time and wait till I want to talk about it?" Sam nodded and smiled.

"I'll give you all the time you need and nothing like what happened before will ever happen again."

"Damn straight it won't!" Akina yelled as she walked into the room. Dean came out behind her, holding his head and the bat. "I'm letting you off light this time and that's only cause Dean here bribed me with a pet. If you ever so much as think about hitting her again, I will kill you and no one will stop me."

"Got that." She smiled as her and Dean left. "Those two are ment for each other." Sam added as he saw Dean wack Akina over the head with the bat as soon as they got outside. Jada walked over to where Sam was looking out the window and saw that Akina and Dean were now wresting around in the front yard.

"That they are." Jada said with a smile before turning to him. "I already talked it over with Missouri and she's going to let me stay with her as long as I need, but I promise that it won't take to long." Sam nodded and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Just do me a favor and don't take to long. I really miss you Jada." She blushed a bit and went to the door. "Will you do me a favor and call me every now and then? You know, to let me know you still think about me."

"You know I will. I still love you Sam. Nothing will ever change that." Sam nodded. "I'll call you in a few days." Sam nodded again and Jada left the house. Jensen came down a few minutes later and looked over at his father.

"Where did mom go?" He asked as he sat next to Sam.

"Staying with Missouri for a while. Where's Britt?"

"Shopping with Alina. That girl just loves clothes." Sam laughed and nodded. "I think I love you dad."

"Yeah well. Just don't go and do something stupid and screw it up. Take it from someone that knows." Jensen nodded and got up. "Leaving me so soon?"

"I have to go pick something up. I'll be back later." He said before he left. Sam just sat back on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Why is everyone leaving me?" He said as he pretended to cry.

"Because you have horrible gas!" He turned and saw Akina at the door. "I just want to talk to you alone for a second. That ok?" She asked as she closed the door. Sam nodded and she sat next to him. "I'm sorry for almost killing you, but you have no idea how much you pissed me off. I don't go demon for just anyone you know."

"I know and you have no idea how bad you scared the shit out of me."

"Lucky for you Dean showed up or you would have my boot in your face right now." Sam laughed and shook his head. "Did my therapy work?"

"I think so. Now I just have to wait for her to call." Akina nodded and turned to him. "You're not going to hit me again, are you?" She shook her head. "Then what?" She laughed and held up the sock of him that was wearing a speedo. "Oh you are something."

"And don't you forget it. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go pick up Dean. He kinda lost out little fight and is pouting in the car."

"That I can believe." She laughed more as she left. Sam smiled and went about his day, just waiting for Jada to call. He just hoped it would be soon.


	27. Dark Side

**Chapter 25 Dark Side**

"You're up early." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen to see Ailsa sitting at the table. She just looked up at him and then back at the table. "You feeling ok? You don't look so good." He told her as he felt her head.

"Just a cold. Nothing some soup won't sure." She told her father with a smile. Dean just nodded and made some coffee. "So why are you up so early?"

"Your mother must of had a bad dream or something cause she was tossing and turning all night long." Ailsa nodded as he sat down. "I only slept about a hour last night." He said as he downed his coffee. Ailsa laughed and shook her head before getting her toast from the toaster. "That better not be all you're eating?" She looked over at him with the toast hanging out of her mouth. "You're eating for two now you know."

"I know, but I can't keep anything down."

"Your mother was that way when she was pregnant with you two. She would eat chinese food all the time and then it was a race to the bathroom." Ailsa laughed and made some oatmeal. "That's better."

"Morning." Akina said as she sat at the table and slammed her head on it. "I didn't sleep at all last night." Dean glanced over at her. "What Dean?"

"You didn't sleep? You tossed and turned all night." She glanced up at him and then put her head right back down. "You ok?"

"Fine." She mumbled as she fell asleep on the table. Dean and Ailsa glanced over at her and shook their heads. Akina's been looking worse than Ailsa and it was starting to worry not only them, but Riley and Alina as well.

"She looks like hell dad." Ailsa told him as she lifted Akinas head up to look at her. "Even worse from this close." She said as she placed it back down. "You don't think she's sick to, do you?"

"Who knows knowing your mother. She always likes to keep things to herself. I'm sure if it gets bad, she'll tell us." Ailsa nodded and got up just as Joe walked in. "Hey Joe."

"Morning Dean." He said with a smile as he walked over to Ailsa. "You have a appointment in a hour. You ready?" She nodded and the two left. Dean smiled and glanced back over at Akina, who was still sleeping on the table.

"Amazing." He said as he shook his head and went into the living room. A few hours later, Akina woke up and looked around the room. She heard the tv on in the living room and got up to see if it was Dean. Sure enough. "Hey. You're finally awake." She nodded and just stood in the doorways. "Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good." He asked as he turned the tv off and walked over to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about." She answered as she walked away. Dean looked at her go upstairs and knew something was up. She didn't make one joke about what he was watching, which would be Oprah. There were no Sven jokes and not even a smile. He knew that he had to find out what was up with her and he knew he had to do it now.

"Kina." He said as he knocked on their bedroom door. "You sure you're alright?" He asked as he cracked the door a bit.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" He nodded and walked over to her. She just turned around and looked at him.

"Uh, can I ask what you're doing?" Dean asked as he looked at the knife she was holding. "You didn't do something stupid, did you?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Not to myself." She told him as she threw the knife at him, hitting him right in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. "You feeling ok Dean?" She asked with a smile as she walked over to him. "You don't look so good. You sick or something?" She asked as she knelt down next to him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He screamed as he pressed down on the wound to stop the bleeding. "You threw a knife at me!"

"Maybe, but I missed my target." She said with a smile. He was just looking at her in shock. "You know what I was thinking." She asked as she stood up.

"Getting me something to stop the bleeding?"

"Silly Dean. Why would I think of something like that?" She asked as she walked around him. He just had his eyes glued on her. Something was off here. Something was really, really off.

"You were going to tell me why you threw a knife at me?"

"Nope. I was thinking about killing you and then Sam and then Jada and then Ailsa and that little child of hers. Then maybe tack on Jensen and Brittany. Not to sure about Riley and Alina yet though." She said as she scratched her head.

"You want to kill us? What for?" She smiled and kicked him so hard in the face, it knocked him out.

"Man I'm sick of your voice." She mumbled as she walked out of the room. "Now to visit the others."

With Sam

"I know Jada." He said as he spoke on the phone with her. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes Sam. I did some thinking over the past week and I think I'm ready to come home." Sam smiled and had to keep himself for screaming. "You can scream if you want. I won't mind."

"I'm good. So you're really coming home?"

"Yes Sam. I just want to put our family back together again. I'll be home in a little bit and then we have some catching up on if you know what I mean." She told him followed by a laugh. Sam just shook his head and laughed as well. "See you soon Sammy." And she hung up.

"YES!!!" Sam screamed once he hung up on the phone. He just sat down at the table with a giant smile on his face. For the past week, he's been wondering when Jada was coming home. The two have spoke on the phone everyday for hours and all he wanted was for her to come home and now that finally happened. Sam was lost in his own thoughts when he heard someone come into the house. "Jada!?" He yelled as he walked into the living room. "What the hell?"

"Nice to see you to Sam. Thought I would come by and visit and lookey what I found outside?" Akina told him with a smile as she held Jensen in the air. Sam looked at her and then at his son. "He said hello and kinda pissed me off. Just had to go and rip out his tongue."

"You did what!?" He yelled as he walked over to her. She just smiled and he stopped. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. She just looked at him. He saw something evil in that smile and boy did he not like it one bit. "Just let him go Akina."

"Can't. You see, after I tore out his tongue, I kinda didn't stop there." She told him with the smile still on his face. "I just really wanted to see what his stomach looked like and now I know." She said as she threw Jensen at Sam and knocked him over. "Kinda gross if you ask me. No one should eat sea food." Sam just sat on the floor, looking at the face of his son. Jensens eyes were already glazed over and he had nothing, but a look of horror on his face. "You ok Sammy?"

"Why the hell did you do this?" He asked as tears ran down his face. Akina just shrugged as Brittany walked in. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam screamed as her, but Akina turned around and grabbed her so fast that Sam didn't even have time to blink. "Let her go Akina!" He screamed as he placed Jensens body on the floor and stood up.

"Why? She's a part of this little family now and you just know I can't let her leave." She answered as she looked at Brittanys face. "You really are pretty, but you should of listened to that sister of yours. Speaking of her." She turned around and saw a cloud of black smoke. Lauren smiled and waved at her sister. "She was just dying to get out of hell and I just had to help."

"L...Lauren?" Brittany stuttered as she looked at her sister. Lauren nodded and Akina tossed Brittany over to her. "You're dead!"

"Not anymore." She answered as she picked her sister up and held her close to her face. "You have any idea how much you pissed me off!? I was sitting in hell while you were here, living the good life. Oh man are you so going to die." She told her with a laugh. Sam just looked at the three of them and tried to think of something to do. Then something came to him.

"Dean." He whispered causing Akina to look at him. "What did you do to him?" Sam asked as he met eyes with her.

"Stabbed him. Nothing to bad." Akina answered with a shrug. "Now what do you say we get this show on the road?" She asked as she walked over to Sam. Lauren just nodded and tightened her grip on her sisters throat.

"Heard you were in love." She told her as Brittany struggled to breath. "That's just so cute. Shame he's dead now so what more do you have to live for?" Lauren squeezed her neck harder, even digging her nails in causing her to bleed. "You are the biggest bitch I have ever known! To let your own sister die the way you did. What would mom and dad say?" Akina glanced back at the two and smiled before turning back to Sam.

"Where's Jada?" She asked as she stood in front of him. Sam just shook his head. Bad enough they were about to die, she wasn't getting Jada so easily. "You do remember I can read minds, right Sammy?"

"Why are you doing this?" The two turned when they heard something snap and saw Lauren drop Brittanys body onto the floor. "Son of a bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that Sam. She's just mad and she took out her anger. You know how that is." Akina told him as she waved her arm and threw him back into the wall. "Lauren, you go wait for Jada. I'll be right out once I deal with this." Lauren nodded and went outside. "Such a sweet girl, don't you think?"

"Are you even going to explain what happened to you before you kill me?" She laughed and nodded. "Then explain."

"You see, sometimes when a person is feeling down and out of it, they do something stupid or in my case, smart. Hanging out with you guys made me hate what I am. Hell even Jada made me hate what I am. I'm a fucking demon and you hated that about me and I know you did. I've read your mind every day and you hated me, feared me so now I'm giving you something to fear!"

"You're doing this because you want to be evil?" She shrugged. "Why? Why after all this time?"

"I had a little visitor not to long ago. A nice man that made me a offer I couldn't refuse and I'm going to make you that same offer." Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "Face it Sam, your sons dead. His little girlfriend is dead and soon your wife will be dead." She told him as she walked back and forth.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm nothing but power Sam and you can have that to. Lauren gave up her life for power and you were given it. You're telling me that you never wanted to do something...different with your life?" Sam looked down at the floor. Sure he thought about it, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. "Look at me Sam." He lifted his head and looked at her. "You can be what you were ment to be. Power. You can do what you want, when you want and not having anyone telling you no. Don't you want that Sam?"

"Why would I? I have everything I want now." She laughed and shook her head.

"No Sam. You had everything. Not anymore. Look at what happened a week ago. You were about to cheat on your wife and then hit her. Then you felt bad about it. Don't you want to be able to do things like that and not feel guilty?" Sam just nodded. "I thought so. You can have all that Sam and without Dean or your father telling you what to do." Sam looked down at his sons body. Akina was right. What did he have now? Sure, Jada said she forgave him, but how does he know she was telling the truth. "Jada doesn't love you anymore Sam."

"What do you mean?" He asked as Akina let him go and the two sat down.

"She knows that what you two had is over. She knew that the minute you hit her. Besides." Akina started as she walked over to him. Sam just looked up at her as she sat on his lap. "Why would you want her when you can have someone like me?" She asked with a smile before kissing him. Sam was just sitting there is shock for a few minutes till he felt something spark inside him. At that moment, he knew what he was going to do. Akina smiled against his lips when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. A few minutes later, the two broke apart. "So what are you going to do Sam? Stay here and be bossed around by your brother and father or come with us and have the power to have them do what you want them to do?" Sam grinned and the two stood up. "Well?"

"Lets go pay Dean a visit." Akina smiled and the two left the house. They both glanced over at Lauren and she smiled when she saw Sams eyes. His black eyes and at that moment, she knew they had him on their side. The three piled into the civic and drove to Akinas house and saw that Johns truck was there. "Daddys home." Akina nodded and the three got out and went inside.

"Get the hell away from her Sam!" Dean screamed when he saw the three. "She's evil!" Sam just shook his head and Dean saw the two were holding hands. He turned and looked at Akina. "You son of a bitch." He hissed at her.

"Now now Dean. No need to get mad. Not my fault he has the balls to go for power and you don't." She said as she threw Dean across the room. He landed hard on the ground and Sam just laughed. Lauren looked at Akina and Dean and then at Sam.

"So this isn't bothering you?" She asked. Sam glanced over at her and shook his head. "Then I hope this doesn't." She told him as she kissed him a lot longer and better than Akina did. Akina glanced back at the two and just smiled before turning back to Dean.

"That's just so cute." She said with a smile. "You know Dean, I get that you're mad at me right now."

"You have no idea." She shook her head and smiled more.

"You have nothing to worry about. Once I teach Sammy to use his powers, he'll be unstoppable. We'll be unstoppable. Shame you have to die to make that happen, but at least it's going to be Sammy that kills you."

"Stop calling him that." He hissed, but Akina just shrugged. "Why him? Why did you have to do this to him?"

"Cause I wanted it." Dean turned and looked right into the black eyes of his little brother. "I never knew how much till I had nothing to live for." He explained as he looked at his older brother. The same brother that would give his life for him. "Now that Jensen and Brittany are dead, what do I have to live for?"

"How about me and dad?"

"Please." Sam answered with a laugh.

"And Jada."

"She doesn't love me anymore Dean. And once you and dad are out of the picture, I'll be free. No one telling me what to do or how to act. It'll just be me."

"HEY!" He turned and looked at Akina. "You forgetting someone?"

"Sorry. I mean us." She just smiled. "I'll be seeing you Dean." Sam told him as he picked him up.

"I don't think so!" Sam turned just as John threw holy water on him. He hissed and dropped his brother back onto the floor. John just stood in front of Dean and glared at Akina. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Akina. Thought you already knew that." She answered with a smile as Sam walked over to Lauren. "Look at the happy couple. Isn't that just so cute?" John shook his head. "Afraid we must be going now. I hear that Alina wants to see me. Smell you both later and tell Bobby that we'll be stopping by." And the three were gone with nothing, but a cloud of black smoke remaining. John put his gun away and turned to Dean.

"What the hell happened?" Dean just shook his head and remained silent. Hell if he knew what happened. One minute she was the Akina he knew and loved and the next, her and his baby brother were evil.

"Jensens dead." John looked back down at him as he got up. "Sam said Akina killed him and Brittany." John nodded and just stood next to his oldest. "How are we going to get them back dad?"

"I have no idea son, but right now we have to find your girls. She's going after them next so we have to call them and get them here as soon as we can."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" The two turned and looked at a bloody Riley. "Why the hell did Akina try to run my ass over!?" He yelled as he looked at his arm. "And can one of you stitch this up?" John nodded and took a look at his arm while Dean explained everything that happened. "She's evil now?"

"Yup."

"And so is your brother?" Dean just nodded and looked at the floor. "I'm really hoping that you both know how bad this is." John and Dean exchanged a look before looking at him. "You don't. Oh boy."

"Why? How bad is it?" John asked as he sat back down next to Dean.

"Bad. Think of it. Sam, a powerful psychic in his own right that will soon be able to use his powers and get more."

"Wait a sec." He turned to Dean. "I thought Sam lost him visions when he came back from the dead?"

"Akina must of known a way to give them back. Now think about how bad it can get with her. A half demon who now wants to be evil."

"We're screwed."

**A/N I pulled a 180!! I pulled a 180!!! I'm sorry, but the story was going kinda slow so I needed to spice it up a bit. Sorry to all those who happened to like Jensen and sorry for killing Brittany. I just had way to many people so I had to kill off a few. Let me know what you think if you still read this. **


	28. Bad To Worse

**This might get a little confusing towards the end. I did my best to try to make it less confusing so let me know if you have any questions. Hope you enjoy and read on!!! **

**Chapter 26 Bad To Worse**

"Alright. Alina and Ailsa are with Joe and they're on their way here right now." John said as he walked back into the living room where Dean and Riley were sitting. "I told them that if they see either Akina or Sam, to go the oppisite way. Bobby is also on his way. I'm thinking that we're going to need all the help we can get and that involves telling Joe exactly what we really do." He told them as he sat down.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Riley said as he placed his head in his hands. Dean glanced over at him and nodded in agreement. "Did she even say how or why she went all Darth Vader evil?" He asked as he turned to Dean.

"The only thing she said is that she can teach Sam how to use his powers. She never mentioned why she did it or anything. I just really want to know how the hell this happened and we didn't know." He asked looking at his father. They all turned when they heard the door open and Joe, Alina, and Ailsa walked in.

"Dad." Alina said as he ran over and hugged her. "What's going on?"

"Grampa didn't tell us anything. Only not to go near mom or uncle Sam." Joe was just looking at all of them. "So what's going on?"

"You all might wanna sit. You more than them." He told them as he looked at Joe. The three sat down on the couch and waited. "Best to get this over with. Your mother is kinda evil and so is Sammy." Alina and Ailsa looked at him and then over at John, who nodded. "I'm not sure how or why it happened, but she killed Jensen and brought that Lauren girl back from hell and she killed Brittany."

"WAIT!" They all turned and looked at Joe. "Your mother killed someone?" Ailsa nodded and turned to her father. "And how is it that you are all perfectly fine with this?"

"There's something you need to know." He turned back to Dean and nodded. "It's about what we do."

"You work in a garage." Dean just smiled and shook his head. "So then what do you do?"

"We hunt." Joe turned to Alina. "Ghosts, demons, vampires. All sorts of things. Our mother is part demon, but we're not going to get into how right now."

"And please don't say that those things aren't real." Joe looked over at John. "Cause they are and we don't have the time for you to not believe us."

"Accually, it all makes sense now." He said as he let out a small laugh. "All the guns and knives and the cuts and scrapes that you all have all the time. All the secrets. Yeah. All making sense." Dean glanced over at Ailsa and shook his head. "So your mother is evil?"

"I guess, but when did this happen dad?"

"Just today. She threw a fricken knife at me and then knocked me out. I'm guessing that she went to Sams right after that and took out Jensen and Brittany. When she brought Lauren back, I don't know why and don't really care. The next thing I knew, she showed up with Sam and he was evil as well." Dean explained.

"Right now we have to find out how to get them back and as soon as possible before this gets really bad." They all turned and looked at Riley. "You all aren't getting how bad this can get, are you?"

"You keep saying that. How bad can it get and please go into detail this time." Riley nodded and left the room. He came back a little while later and handed Dean a book. "This is what?"

"Just look at it and you'll know." Dean nodded and opened the book before turning back to Riley with a shocked look on his face. "Yes. That's the origional book. She gave it to me to keep safe after her and Jada made that copy. Speaking of Jada."

"I'm here." They turned and looked at her and Bobby. Dean got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Jensen." Dean just nodded and held her as she cried. "Tell me that it wasn't Akina that did that to him. Please Dean."

"I'm so sorry Jada, but I can't." Jada nodded and just cried harder.

"And Sam?" Dean glanced over at his father and John nodded for him to tell her. "Dean, wheres Sam?" She asked as she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Akina somehow got him to join her." Jada nodded and Dean helped her over to the couch. "Right now we're just trying to figure out how to help them."

"She killed my son." They all looked over at Jada, who just seemed to be lost in her own little world. Not that any of them could blame her. In the matter of a few hours, she lost not only her son, but her husband and best friend as well and that was taking its toll on her. "I just can't believe she killed him the way she did." Dean just started rubbing her back and she soon calmed down.

"Have you found anything out yet?" Bobby asked as he sat down, but before they could answer, the phone rang. "Want me to get it?" Dean nodded and Bobby grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Bobby. So good to hear your voice again. How have you been?" Bobby looked over at the others and the look on his face told them who it was. "Stop looking at them Bobby and talk to me. It's been such a long time since I heard your voice."

"Good to talk to you again to. Wanna explain what you're doing?"

"Eh. Nothing much. You know, killing people, teaching Sam how to use his powers, leaving the two lovebirds alone so they can make little babies. You?" She asked as she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger.

"Trying to find a way to get you both back." He just shook his head when she started laughing at her.

"Do me a favor Bobs, put Jada on. I know she showed up with you."

"Shes not here Akina."

"Put her on now or someone else is going to die and it'll be on your hands." Bobby just nodded and handed the phone to Jada. She lifted it to her ear and just listened. "Jada, so nice to see you're alright."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You know you can't. No matter how hard you try. I did you a favor killing that kid of yours. You had no idea what he was up to, did you?" Jada just remained silent. "Guess not. I should tell you then. Your baby boy was hanging with the wrong crowd. Him and that little tramp he was screwing. They were just going to kill him anyways. I just made their jobs easier by taking him out myself."

"You son of a bitch!"

"That's a popular term to call me these days. You do realize that I'm going to kill you all, right? I mean a nice, slow, painful death really isn't as bad as it sounds." Jada took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "Now do my a favor and put Dean on. Need to hear that hot voice right now."

"Why should I do anything you ask me to do?" Akina just laughed and the next thing Jada heard was gurgling. "Akina?"

"That was Missouri. If you don't put Dean on right now, I'll find someone else we all know and kill them. Now put his ass on the phone!" She screamed making Jada jump.

"She wants to talk to you." Jada said holding the phone out to Dean. He took it and put it to his ear. "She killed Missouri." Jada whispered as she sat down next to Riley, who just grabbed her hand. Dean just went into the other room to talk in private.

"Kina. Where are you?" He asked once he sat down.

"Dean. Nice to talk to you again. Sorry about the way I left, but you know me. I like to almost kill and run. How ya been?" Dean balled his fists and tried to keep himself from throwing the phone across the room. "You still there sweety?"

"Yes. Why don't you and Sam come here so we can talk about this?" Akina just laughed at him. "That wasn't ment to be funny."

"I know Dean, but it still was. Speaking of Sammy, he wants to talk to you. Hang on a sec and I'll put him on. I just have to step across the body of the fat old woman to get into the other room. It'll just take a sec." Dean took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down, but she wasn't making it easy. "You still there Dean?"

"Yes."

"He's a bit busy right now. In more ways than one if you know what I mean. Looks like you're stuck talking to me for a little longer. So tell me, our girls there yet or are they still out?"

"You know I'm not going to let you near either of them." He hissed into the phone.

"Oh Dean. You know you can't stop me. Just like I know that brother of mine gave you the book, but heres the kicker. Take a look at the seventeenth page. Go ahead. I'll wait." Dean walked into the living room and grabbed the book. He opened it up to where she told him and saw the pages were missing. "Oops. Looks like you all have to think of another plan."

"You tore out the pages?"

"I might have. Sam's good now. Here he is and I'll talk to you later. Tell everyone I said yello!" Dean just glanced around the room and looked at the faces of everyone. All of them just either looked lost or scared. He wasn't really sure which.

"Hello Dean." Dean glanced over at his father and told him it was Sam. "You there?"

"Sam. Look, you need to stop this. You need to come here so we can help you. You know this isn't you." Sam jsut laughed and that for some reason made Dean mad. "Damn it Sam! You know we can help you! You know that you're not evil." He screamed into the phone.

"Dean, always the protector, but you know that you couldn't protect me forever." Sam told him as Dean just walked around the room. "Besides, you have no idea how freeing this all is. I mean I don't have to hide what I am. I can just be me."

"But this isn't you Sam. You not the monster that you think you are. No one here thinks you are."

"Yeah and you're not lying just to get me there. I know how you work Dean. I spend enough time with you to know that much and I'm not coming back. I happen to like who I am now and I have that wife of yours to thank for that."

"I don't know what she did to you to make you think that, but I am going to make sure we get you back to normal." Dean told him as he sat next to his father.

"I am normal Dean. Not my fault if you don't like it, but do me a favor. Turn on channel three. There's something interesting on that I think you all should see. I'll hold." Dean got up and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. They all turned to it to see firefighters battling one hell of a blaze. "You know where that is?"

"What the hell did you do Sam?" He asked as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"You do remember Ash, Ellen, and that whore Jo right? Let's just say that they won't be a problem anymore and neither will about a half dozen other hunters. Wrong place at the wrong time kinda deal. You know how it is." Sam told him as he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Sam." Dean hissed into the phone.

"You know, I'm getting kinda sick of talking to you. I'm gonna go now and I'll give you a call later on, ok? See ya Dean." Dean just threw the phone across the room, smashing it to pieces. Everyone just turned and looked at him.

"That was the roadhouse." John told him as he turned off the tv. "Please tell me that they didn't kill them?" He said glancing up at Dean.

"Ash, Ellen, and Jo. Not to mention a half dozen other hunters." Dean whispered as he sat back down. He just ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Riley. "So can you get them back without those pages?"

"I don't know man. That was kinda the only plan I had and she more or less killed that."

"Along with a lot of people we all know and care about." Bobby added. "Anyone else got any plans?"

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled as he stood up.

"That is a popular term now, isn't it?" Dean asked as he I guess tried to lighten the mood. Didn't work, but he didn't manage to get a small smile out of Jada. "So what is it dad?"

"If they killed those hunters, that mean that more hunters are going to be going after them as well. This whole thing just keeps going from bad to worse." He told them as he sat back down. They all just sat in silence, attempting to think of some plan that might work, but they all just kept coming up blank. "You all know that if we can't find a way to help them..." John said as he looked around the room.

"No dad. We're not going to kill them." John glanced over at Dean and shook his head. "No. There has to be something we can do. Anything."

"I don't know Dean. I mean we've dealt with Akinas evil side before, but this goes far beyond that. I just don't know any ways to fix this."

"But I might." They all looked over at Riley to see that he was smiling. "I have to go talk to a friend of mine, but I'm sure he'll be able to help us." He told them as he got up and went to the door.

"You can't go by yourself." Jada told him as she got up as well. "If she finds out where you're going, she will kill you." Riley just turned and looked at her.

"If that happens, I guess I'll just have to kill her first." He told her with a smile. Jada just shook her head and turned to the others. "Fine then. Who's coming with me then?" He asked as he turned to the others as well.

"I will." Riley smiled and looked at Dean. "If she does happen to find out where you're going, I want to be there to talk to her."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure she'll be in a talking mood." He told him as he rolled his eyes. "Lets get going then. It's not that far of a drive." Dean nodded and walked over to his daughter.

"You two stay in this house. No matter what, don't leave here and if you have to, make sure you're either with Bobby or my dad." They both nodded and Riley and Dean left.

With Akina and Evil Sammy

"So where to next?" Lauren asked from the drivers seat of the random car they stole.

"Dean and Riley left the house." Sam glanced back at Akina. "Oh. I know where they're going. Not to shabby Riles."  
She said with a smile as she opened her eyes. "Laur, take the next left. We have to cut those two off before they get where they're going." She nodded and they continued their drive.

"So where are they going?" Sam asked as he turned back to look at her.

"To get help from the only person they can trust right now. My uncle. He's the one I left Riley with when out father went all demon evil. Believe me that if anyone can help them, it's him."

"So we just have to make sure they don't talk to him." Akina grinned and nodded.

"Sop the car will ya?" Lauren nodded and pulled off to the side of the road. "I'm going to head there myself. You two should go pay the family a little visit. I think they're worried about you Sammy." Sam just shook his head and smiled. "I can handle Dean and that pain in the ass brother of mine on my own. Just don't kill my kids before I get there. I want to do that on my own."

"Got it. See ya later then." She nodded and the two took off back in the direction of their house. Akina just smiled and went poof in a ball of fire and what do ya know, she made it there before Dean and Riley.

"Been a long time since I saw this place." She told herself as she made her way into the house. She glanced down and saw the salt ring by the door. "Paranoia is a bad thing." She mumbled as she blew the salt away and entered the house. "Uncle Tom. You home!?" She yelled as she walked around the house. She didn't even have time to think when she was shot from behind. "THAT HURT!!" She screamed as she turned around.

"Thought you would show up here soon." Dean told her as he pointed the gun at her. She just smiled at him and rubbed her back. "Took you long enough though. So wheres Sam and that Lauren girl?"

"Heading home. Didn't think you were here." She told him as she walked closer. "You hid your thoughts pretty well this time." She said with a smile. Dean just shook his head and aimed at her again. "You're going to shoot me again? Please. That's not going to work on me."

"Maybe not." He said as he pulled the trigger and got her right in the chest, sending her flying back into the wall. "But it makes me feel better about you turning my brother evil." He told her as he walked over to her.

"He wanted to be that way or else it never would of worked." She said as she tried to stand up. "What the hell did you shoot me with?" She asked when she found out she couldn't move. Dean just smiled down at her. "Oh I'm so going to tear your heart out for this one Dean!" She hissed at him.

"Not this time Akina." She turned her head and saw Riley holding that stupid book. "How ya been?"

"You made a copy?" She asked once he showed her the page. He just nodded and smiled. "I'm going to shove that book up your ass."

"No you're not." She turned again and saw her uncle Tom walk in. "I don't know how the hell this happened to you, but you're not leaving this house till you're you again." She just started laughing at them and her eyes went black. "Back away you two. NOW!" Tom screamed as Akina started changing. "She can still do that!?" He yelled looking over at Riley.

"Forgot to mention that?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tom just nodded as they watched Akina stand up. "You said that would work!"

"I guess I was wrong. We need to get out of here NOW!? Tom yelled as the three ran to the door, but it slammed right in their faces. "Shit."

"You're not leaving here alive." The three of them turned around and looked at a very demonic looking Akina. "You die here and now." She screamed at them as she lifted her head. Her eyes were glowing red and her teeth grew into fangs that were so long that they couldn't even fit it her mouth. Her hair had gone from it's normal red to a pitch black color and hung all the way to the floor and her nails grew into some massive claws. "I'm going to kill you three and then the rest of the happy little family."

"Any plans guys?" Dean asked as they backed away and hit the wall. Both Tom and Riley shook their heads and couldn't tear their eyes from Akina. "Great."

"Now the question is, whos first?" She asked with a smile as she waved her hand and sent them flying in seperate direction. "I think uncle Tom should go first. It has been a long time since I saw him." She said as she walked over to where he fell. "See ya Tommy!" She said as she lifted him into the air.

"You don't want this Akina. You can fight this." He told her as he struggled to breath. She just shook her head and placed her hand on his chest and the screaming started.

"Isn't this a neat trick?" She said with a laugh as she held him. Dean and Riley just watched as Tom went up in flames and was nothing but a pile of ashes. "I really hated that man." She said as she dusted her hands off and turned to the other two. "Don't worry. That's not going to happen to you. I have something bigger planned for the two biggest pains in my ass."

"Riley." Riley glanced over and looked at Dean. "It was nice knowing you man."

"Same to you, but you know we can slow her down. You know, draw this out a bit more." Dean nodded and the two pulled out two guns each, causing Akina to laugh more. "Ready?" Dean just nodded and they opened fire of her. She just stood in the middle of the room and held her hand up, stopping every bullet in mid air.

"Did you know she could do that?" Dean asked as he watched the bullets hover.

"Nope. That's new to me." Akina just looked at the bullet and turned them around so they were pointing at Dean and Riley. "Oh crap."

"I second that."

"You want these back?" She asked as she looked at them and then at the bullets. "CATCH!" She yelled as she send all the bullets back at them. Both had the same idea of pushing the other out of the way and lucky for them, most of the bullets missed them. Dean got one in the arm and Riley got two in the leg. "Like wounded animals." Riley just hissed in pain as he pulled the bullets out of his leg and glanced over to see Dean doing the same to the one in his arm. "When are you two going to learn that you can't stop me? I'm stronger than that yellowed eyes demon and you had a hell of a time killing that." She said as she walked over to them.

"Dean, you got a plan man?"

"No. I'm planless." He answered as Akina got closer. She stopped when she passed by a mirror and looked into it. The two were just watching her look at herself in the mirror and tired to get up, but she held up her hand and pinned them where they were. "What the hell is she looking at?" Riley just shrugged and watched her.

"Stop doing this." Akinas reflection told her. The evil Akina just smiled at her. "You are me and I'm telling you to stop doing this!" And for the sake of this story, I'm just going to call her good Akina. Hope I don't confuse you.

"You are nothing like me. You're the weak half and I'm the stronger half. Not my fault that you didn't have the balls to do what I'm doing now." Good Akina just shook her head and pounded on the mirror glass. "You can't get out. You're buried to far inside of me."

"You killed Jensen and Brittany." Evil Akina just laughed at her. "How the hell did you get out like this anyways? I had control over you!"

"Simple. That lovley man let me out. He gave me the power to dig my way out of your mind and set me free." Good Akina just gave her a confused look. "You do remember the dream, right?" She nodded. "The man in that dream. You met him when you spent time in hell."

"Shit." Good Akina mumbled as she looked at her evil self. Dean and Riley were just watching as Akina spoke to the mirror. Neither one could see the reflection and they both pretty much thought she went insane. "He let you out."

"Yep. What was his name again?" Evil Akina said as she thought about the name. "Oh! That's right. I believe it was Gaap. Dumb name, but he did what he did so he's good in my book. You do remember him, right?" Good Akina just shook her head. "Man, you are a dumb one. He's the prince of hell."

"Intensifies love and hatred." Good Akina finished. "He's the transporter demon. That's how he got you out." Evil Akina nodded. "I'm going to find a way out of here and send you so deep that you will never get out again. You're going to pay for what you've done!" She hissed at her demon self, who just laughed at her. "I didn't think it was so funny."

"That's not funny. You are. Face it Akina, I'm stronger than you. Always have been, but you just couldn't accept me as a part of yourself. You're the one to blame for all of this. Jensen and Brittanys death, not to mention the Roadhouse and your uncle. You're the one to blame for turning Sam evil and bringing Lauren back. You're to blame for all of this. All you had to do was be strong enough to like who you are. Strong enough to accept me and you couldn't do that so now your family is going to be the ones to pay for that." Evil Akina hissed at her. She was to wrapped up in the conversation that she lost her hold on Dean and Riley. Both got up as quietly as they could and Dean helped Riley out of the house and to the car.

"They're going to find a way to send you back." Evil Akina just rolled her eyes. "But heres one thing that I don't get. How did you make Sam evil? That's the only part of this that I don't understand."

"That's the easiest part of it all. Sam hated who he was. When he had his little gift, people looked at him differently. His own father and brother looked at him like he was some kind of evil freak and he hated that. I just gave him the chance to change that. Now he can make them do what he wants them to do."

"Didn't explain how you did it." Evil Akina hissed at her and good Akina just smiled. "Make you mad?"

"Yes. You're really pissing me off, but if you want to know so bad, I'll tell you. Not like you can do anything about it anyways." Good Akina nodded and evil Akina went on. "You see, Sam had all that hatred towards his family built up inside him. Not only them, but mostly Jada and I set that anger free. Gaap gave me his power as well."

"So you intensified his hate?" She nodded. "That's it? That's how you made him evil?"

"Not to hard to figure out. Hate is a powerful emotion and when used in the right way, you can do anything. I just helped Sam see that for himself and all with just a little kiss. Now if you would excuse me, I have some friends of yours to deal with."

"They're gone." Evil Akina turned and saw that indeed, they were gone. She turned back to the mirror and looked at a smiling Akina. "At least I saved them for a little longer."

"Not for much longer." Evil Akina hissed as she slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering the image of Akina. "I'm so going to make their deaths that much more painful." She hissed as she went up in a ball of flames and was gone.


	29. Solutions

**Chapter 27 Solutions**

**A/N Now I know this is going to be a little confusing, but I have to do it. Due to personal issues, I am removing Lauren from this story. I'm just not going to write her in anymore or even mention her. The evil sidekick girl will still be there, but she will be going by a different name. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but her name will now be Dawn. Don't ask why.**

Dean and Riley ran to the car as fast as they could. Even with the bullet holes. Both jumped into the impala and were off. Neither one really knew why the hell she was looking in the mirror the way she was and right now, they really didn't care. All they had to do was get home before Sam and his little girlfriend got there.

"Call and warn them." Dean said as he tossed his phone at Riley. "Those two got a hell of a head start and I don't think we're going to be able to cut them off." Riley nodded and dialed home.

"Riley! You alright?"

"Yeah Jada. We're fine, but Akina killed our uncle." He heard Jada inhale. "Look, Sam and Dawn are on their way there. Dean and I won't be able to head them off and we wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks. We'll do something to keep them out. Where are you two now?"

"On our way back. We should be there in about a hour or so."

"And Akina?"

"Not sure." Riley told her as he ran a hand through his hair. "She looked like she went a little more insane back there. Talking to herself in a mirror."

"A mirror?" Jada asked. Riley just nodded and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nodded to the question and then realized you couldn't see me. You sounded like you knew why?"

"I might. Look, I gotta go and check something out. Just be careful and get here as soon as you can."

"Will do. Later." He hung up and handed the phone back to Dean, who seemed lost in his own little world. "You alright over there?" Dean just glanced over at him and shook his head. "We're going to help them Dean. Jada seems to think that she knows why Akina was talking to herself. Maybe she knows a way to get them back."

"Maybe, but how are we supposed to go on from here?" Riley tilted his head to the side and looked at him. "I mean, she did kill Jensen and burned down the Roadhouse, not to mention turning Sam evil and bringing some hell bitch to earth. Even if we do get them back to normal, do you honestly think that we'll be able to move on and be happy again?" He asked as he lowered the music. Riley just looked at him for a minute before turning to look out the window.

"Dean, shes my sister and I love her more than anything. No matter what I'm going to forgive her." He said as he turned to look at him again. "I don't think this is her fault. Any of it. The question is, will you be able to forgive her?" Dean just sat back and thought about it. What was he going to do? Sure, he still loved her. He just wasn't sure what was going to happen if they got her back. Not only that, but what if they can't? What if the only option was to kill them both? How would Dean be able to not only kill his wife, the woman he loved more than anything and the mother of his girls, but his brother as well. "You still with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking." Riley nodded and left him alone. Dean wasn't the only one lost in his thoughts. Riley was as well.

At Home

"So you got what we needed?" Alina asked as she checked the house again. Bobby nodded and sat on the couch. "You have any idea where Jada went?"

"Said she had something to look into." Alina nodded and sat next to him. "This has got to be one of the shittest things we have ever gone through." Alina just smiled and nodded as Jada walked in. "So?"

"I got it!" She told them with a smile as she held up a sheet of paper. "I know how this whole thing happened and I know how to fix it."

"Going to share what you found out?" She nodded and sat down in a chair. John sat down as well and they all waited. "Well?"

"Oh! Right. That isn't Akina." She said with a smile. The others just looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Just thought you would go more into detail. That's all." Ailsa told her. Jada just smiled and shook her head. "Are you?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be easier to just get that out of the way. I mean it is Akina, but then again, it isn't. Since you already know about her not so pleasent demon half, I'm not going to get into that, but when Riley said that she was talking to herself in a mirror, it clicked. Somehow, even thought she buried her demon half so far inside her that it couldn't get out, something helped it get out. Akina told me about this weird dream she has been having and some demon in that dream. He's the one that gave her demon half it's power."

"Wait!" She glanced over at John. "Are you saying that all we have to do is kill that demon and this will all be over?" Jada shook her head. "Then how do we help them?"

"Well, that's more complicated and harder to explain. We can't help her or Sam and I know that it's not just me that doesn't give a damn about Dawn."

"So then how to we help them?"

"We don't. Riley does."

"And you think that he'll survive that long to do anything?" She glanced over at Alina. "I mean she already took out Jensen and yes, I'm sorry about that, but I don't think she's going to stop long enough to listen to what uncle Riley has to say."

"Then we make her." They turned and looked at Dean and Riley. Jada jumped up and hugged both of them, as did the others and Alina and Ailsa didn't want to let their father go. "Glad to see that Sam and Dawn didn't show up." Dean said as they sat down.

"No and those protection spells would keep them out anyways. Not to sure about Akina though." Dean nodded and glanced over at his father. "So do you care to hear what you have to do Riley?" Jada asked as she turned to him.

"I guess. I'm just hoping she waits to rip my heart out." Jada shook her head and explained what he had to do. "That it?" She nodded. "Alright then. All we have to do is wait for her to show up."

"Yeah and I don't think it'll be smart for all of us to be here when she gets here." Everyone in the room turned to John. "If Riely can't get through to her, then she can kill all of us. Then what? I just think that it'll be better if the rest of us get out of here and get someplace safe. That way there will still be some hope of stoping them." They all nodded in agreement and got up. "You be careful Riley. If you don't think you can do it, get the hell out of the house."

"Yeah. Yeah. Death at the hands of my big sister sounds a little crappy." John just shook his head as they left the house. Lucky for them, Sam and Dawn must of took the long way to the house cause they were no where in sight. Riley let out a breath and sat on the couch to wait.

"A penny for your thoughts." He looked up at his big sister. "All alone? Not to smart there man." She said as she walked over to him.

"You know how it is. You got the brains and I got the looks."

"Funny. Now I'm in a bit of a hurry. So do you want me to make this fast or take my time? All up to you little brother." She asked him with a smile. Riley just got off the couch and looked at her. "You have to answer the question."

"I get that. I also know that this isn't your fault." Akina just laughed and threw him into the wall. "That hurt you know." He mumbled as he got up.

"Really? Had no idea." Riley shook his head and kept his eyes on his sister. "Lets see if this hurts more." She said before throwing him at the wall and through it. "Well?"

"Yeah. That hurt more." He groaned as he tried to stand up.

"You know." Akina said as she knelt down next to him. He glanced up at her pale red eyes as she grabbed his collor. "When you were born, I was pissed. You got all the attention from both mom and dad and that really got under my skin."

"You didn't show it." She just laughed and picked him up.

"I know. Had to play pretend. You know how it is." She told him with a shrug. "Mom and dad loved you so much cause you were the baby. If only they could see just how pathetic you turned out to be." She told him as she threw him across the room. "And to think I saved you ass from dad. What thanks did I get for that!? NOTHING!"

"That's because it wasn't you." She gave him a confused look and shrugged. "It was her." He said as he held up a mirror. Akina stopped and looked at her good half, who just smiled.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She hissed as she looked at it. "Don't you dare smile at me either! I'm going to kill him and then the rest of that family of yours."

"I don't think so. Jada knows how this all happened. You don't have a chance now. She's going to get me out and save Sam and make you pay for what you have done!" Good Akina screamed as she punched the mirror. Evil Akina just laughed and grabbed it.

"You think so?" Good Akina nodded as Riley tried to stand up. "Then sit back and watch as I tear your brother apart with your own hands." She hissed as she threw the mirror across the room and went over to Riley. "Nice try Riley, but did you honestly think that was going to work?"

"No." She turned and looked at Dean. "We just needed to see if it was true." Akina smiled and stood up to face him. "Not nice to beat up your brother."

"Not nice to shoot your wife. Don't worry though. I'll make sure you're not alive long enough to make that mistake again."

"I don't think so." Dean told her with a smile. Akina just glared at him and went to move closer, but she couldn't. "What's wrong? Can't move?" She looked around and looked at the ceiling. "Might not of worked last time, but this time it did."

"You son of a bitch. This isn't going to hold me. Thought you would of realized that by now." Her head shot up and she turned to look at Jada. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting the real one back." She told her friend as she started reading from the book. Akina just screamed at her as she tried to move from the circle, but this time it was useless. "DEAN! GET THE MIRROR!" Dean just nodded and ran over to the mirror. When he looked in it, he saw Akina looked back with a smile on her face.

"You need to be careful!" She warned as the wind picked up. "Sam's on his way and he's not to happy."

"Don't worry. Once we get you back, we'll work on him." Good Akina nodded and Dean glanced at Jada.

"Hold it in front of her." He nodded and walked over to the circle where evil Akina was screaming. "Make sure she looks into it."

"You're all going to die!" Evil Akina hissed as she turned to look away from the mirror. "Baby brothers here." She said with a smile as Dean went flying across the room. Jada glanced over and saw Sam and Dawn standing in the doorway. "About time."

"Sorry. Had to make a pit stop." Dawn told her as she walked over to Jada. "You're so going to pay for this." Jada just smiled and shook her head before John and Bobby ran out and tackled her. "WHAT!? You're supposed to be gone!"

"You mean the truck?" Wasn't us. Sorry." John told her as they tied her up. She was struggling and tried to get away from them. "You can't move. This little baby makes sure of it." He said as he held up a necklace.

"What the hell is that?"

"We did our homework." Bobby said with a smile as he placed the necklace around her neck. "This drains you of your powers, doesn't it?" Dawn glared at the two before her eyes closed and she fell over. "That was a little to easy."

"HELP DEAN YOU TWO!!" The two looked over at Jada and then over at where Sam was inches away from killing his older brother. "I'm almost done!" John nodded and ran over to where his sons were wrestling around on the floor. "RILEY!! THE MIRROR!!" Riley crawled across the floor to where the mirror was lying and grabbed it.

"SAMMY!" John yelled as he tired to pull Sam off Dean. Sam just turned around and glared at his father with black eyes before throwing him across the room. Dean took this chance to kick his little brother off him and then jumped on top of him.

"I never wanted to be this close Dean." Sam told him with a smile as he reversed the move and stradled his brother. Dean just tried to punch him, but Sam pinned his arms to his side. "Say hello to mom when you see her." Sam said as he started to strangle his brother.

"Sam. You have to stop this." Dean managed to squeek out. Sam just shook his head and put more pressure on Deans throat. "Sam."

"SAM!" He turned and got the butt of a shotgun to the face, knocking him out. Dean took in a few deep breaths and looked up at his father. "You alright?" He just nodded and rubbed his throat. John smiled and helped him off the floor. The two looked over to where Jada was still chanting.

"How much longer?" John yelled over the wind and screaming. Jada glanced over at them and shrugged. "This is great."

"I'm going to kill you all!!" Evil Akina hissed as she glared over at Jada. "All of you!"

"Riley, just hold the mirror in front of her. Make sure she looks into it!" Riley nodded and held the mirror in front of evil Akina. "Just hold it there. It shouldn't be much longer!" He nodded and hand to brace himself as the wind blew harder.

"Told you your plan wouldn't work!" Good Akina told her evil self with a smile.

"They're going to pay for this! Pay with their lives!" Good Akina just shook her head as she started to fade from the mirror. "You can't do this! I'm stronger than all of you!"

"Not this time." She looked over at Riley and they all noticed that she was starting to fade away as well. "Jada?"

"It's working. Just a little longer." She said before chanting again. Evil Akina let out one more screamed before fading away completly. The wind died down and everyone looked around. "Uh, not sure if that was supposed to happen." Jada said as she closed the book.

"Wait! What the hell happened to her?" Dean asked as he checked on Sam.

"I'm not sure. It was just supposed to switch the two. Put her demon side into the mirror and give us back that wacky good one." They all turned when they heard some screaming and saw that Dawn burst into flames and vanished. "Guess that got rid of one problem. How's Sam?" John glanced over to see that Dean was checking him out.

"He looks fine, but how do we know he's still evil?"

"Cause the throbbing head says I'm not." Dean just smiled as he pulled his little brother into a hug. "I think I'm missing something." Sam said as he looked around the room before looking back at Dean. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sam shook his head as Dean helped him stand.

"The last thing I remember is Akina killing Jensen and then her kissing me. After that, nothing." Dean just nodded and hugged his brother again. "You can stop that any time Dean." He just laughed and nodded before John came over and pulled him into a hug to. "Thanks dad."

"Glad to have you back son." Sam smiled and looked over at Jada, who was looking at the floor. "Go to her Sam." He nodded and Sam walked over, pulling Jada into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Jada said as she placed her face in the crook of his neck. Sam just smiled and rubbed her back. "You sure you're alright?" Jada asked as she looked up at him. Sam laughed and nodded before kissing her.

"So what happened? No one told me anything." The entire room went silent. No one knew how to tell Sam the events that had happened or just how evil he was. They all knew he would blame himself and none wanted that to happen. Sure they thought about lying to him, but he would find out the truth eventually. "Guys. What happened and why can't I remember?"

"I made you evil." Everyone jumped and turned to the door to see Akina leaning againt the frame, looking at the floor. "I killed your son and made you evil." She whispered as she glanced up at them. They were all just standing still, staring at her. "I don't know how it happened cause I don't remember much, but I do know that I did that to you. You were supposed to be my family and some of the things I made you do, the things that I could remember anyways." She stopped and shook her head before sinking to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I just don't know what happened to me. I don't know why I did that to all of you." She cried as she held her head in her hands. Riley was the first to move over to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You should of killed me. You should of killed me."

"I would never even think of killing you. You know that and I don't want to hear that come from that mouth again."

"But the things I've done." She mumbled as she looked at her brother.

"We're your fault. Somehow you're evil side got out and took full control. It was something that you couldn't stop or prevent."

"I could of prevented it if I just didn't have this shit side."

"Maybe, but that a side is a part of you. You know you can't get rid of it no matter how much you want to." She nodded and Riley pulled her into a hug. Akina wrapped her arms around her younger brother and cried into his shoulder. No one else in the room moved. They weren't sure if they were just scared of her or what, but they still didn't want to get anywhere near her. "Come on." Riley said as he lifted her up. "I'll take you upstairs so you can get some rest." She nodded and glanced at the others before letting him lead her upstairs and placed her in her bed.

"They hate me, don't they?" She asked as he covered her up. Riley sat on the bed next to her and she leaned against his chest. "They all hate me."

"They don't hate you. They understand that it wasn't your fault. You just have to give them time to deal with everything that happened. Now I don't want to hear you say anything more about it for right now. I just want you to get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after. Riley smiled and kissed her head before leaving the room.

"She alright?" He jumped and turned to look at Dean. He glanced up at Riley and then down at the floor. "Is she?"

"She fine so far as I know. I think after she gets some sleep, she'll feel a lot better." Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "She feels like you all hate her."

"I don't hate you and as far as I know, no one else does either." Riley nodded and moved away from the door. "I think we just need some time to wrap out heads around everything that happened."

"Thats exactly what I told her." Dean smiled and nodded before going to the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He nodded again before going into the room. Riley took one more look as Dean went into the room before heading back into the kitchen. Dean walked into the room and stopped right before he hit the bed. He glanced down at her sleeping form and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He still loved her, sure, but still couldn't help but be just a little pissed at what happened.

"Damn it." Dean hissed as he turned around. "Why couldn't this just be easy? Why couldn't you just be normal?"

"Cause I'm nothing but a fucked up freak of nature." He jumped and spun around to look at her. "Theres your answer Dean." She said as she rolled over and looked at the other wall. Dean was just staring at her back, thinking of something he could say. "I know you're pissed Dean and don't say that you're not."

"Why shouldn't I be pissed? You made my brother evil and god knows what you had him do." He yelled causing her to jump. "I know you didn't plan it, but it was still you. At least part of you made that happen."

"Don't you think I know that!?" She screamed as she got out of bed. "Don't you think that I feel guilty as hell about what happened? I killed their son Dean! I did that. Not you, not John, not some evil demon. Me! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't know, but you've had that demon side for how long? You would think that you knew some way to control the damn this and prevent shit like this from happening."

"And you honestly think I didn't look for something?" She screamed as she stood in front of him. "I looked Dean and found nothing. I'm stuck with this shit cause I didn't want my best friend to die. Not to sure if thats a good or bad thing, but right now it looks like I made the wrong choice."

"Tell me about it. You could of killed us all and then what?" He yelled as the two stood nose to nose. "You could of kill me and the girls and anyone else that got in your way. God Akina, you killed your own uncle and didn't even flinch."

"Damn it! I know that! I know what I couldn't of done. Don't you think that I thought about this in the whole twenty minutes I've had control over my body!?"

"Then what happens if this happens again? What happens if the next time you take out Riley first with no problem and then come after us!?" Before Dean knew it, her fist had connected with his face. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked as he held his jaw.

"I would never kill him no matter what! Do not stand there and accuse me of being that heartless!" Dean got up and hit her back. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she stumbled and held her face.

"You turned my brother evil! You killed his son! What makes me thing that you wouldn't do that again? To any of us." Akina ran over and tackled him to the ground. "You going to kill me now?"

"How could you even think that this is easy for me?" She yelled as she hit him. He blocked her second punch and threw one of his own.

"I never said it was easy for you." He said as he straddled her. "But we don't know if this is going to happen again!" She shook her head and then headbutted him, throwing him off her and onto the floor. She crawled over and hit him again. "What if it's worse next time!?"

"Then maybe you should just kill me!" Dean gave her a shocked look at the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" John asked as he, Riley, Jada, and Sam looked into the room. The girls were staying else where for right now. You know, just to be on the safe side.

"The thought never once crossed my mind to kill you." Dean continued as if the others weren't even there. "Sure, I was pissed, but that was cancelled out by me being scared out of my mind. We didn't know what you were capiable of and that scared me more than anything. You could of took us all out in the blink of an eye and we wouldn't even see it coming."

"You should of. What if what Jada and Riley did didn't work? What if something went wrong? What if I came after you or one of the girls?" Dean shook his head as she got off him. "Damn it Dean. I would of killed all of you and then some and not even of cared." The others were still just standing in the doorway, looking at them. Just in case another fight broke out. "I don't know if that'll ever happen again, but if it does, promise me that you'll find some way to kill me." Dean just shook his head. "No Dean. Promise me."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. Unless you know some other way, you'll have to kill me." He shook his head more and she hit him again. "If beating some sense into you is the only thing that'll work, then I'll beat your ass all night till you promise me."

"You can hit me all you want. I'm not going to just kill you." She shook her head and hit him again. The others weren't sure if they should even step in at this point. "KINA!" She stopped with her fist in the air. "I love you to much to make that promise. Hitting me won't change my mind."

"Then will you just hold me?" She asked as she started crying and sat on the floor. "Please, just hold me." She asked again as she looked up at him. Dean locked eyes with her and wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen her this weak, this beat up before and he wasn't about to leave her now. No matter what. Then went from Dean just holding her to kissing her and that's the point where the others thought it was a good time to leave them alone. They would hopfully work all this out tomorrow, but as of right now, they all had other things on their mind. Sam and Jada had to deal with losing their son. Riley and John started looking for something that could get rid of her demon side once and for all. Dean and Akina were just to preoccupied with each others bodies to care about anything else. Sure the thoughts were still there, but they would have to wait till tomorrow to deal with them.


	30. Moving On Quickly

**Chapter 28 Moving On Quickly**

"Don't." Akina said as she walked past Jada and out the door. Jada watched her friend go before running out after her. "Stop there Jada."

"I just want to talk to you." Akina stopped and turned around to face her. "You know that I don't blame you for what happened?" Akina just shook her head and let a small laugh leave her mouth. It's been a month since she went all demon evil. A month and she blamed herself more and more each passing day. "Please. Just talk to me. You know what happens when you shut yourself off like this."

"Damn it Jada!" Akina screamed as she threw her arms in the air. "We're not kids anymore! This isn't about me lighting your pooh bear on fire and that evil bastard deserved that." She said as she pointed a finger at Jada. She just smiled and shook her head. "I killed your son Jada. Don't you get that? Didn't it sink in yet? I did that! I killed him. Your son."

"Don't you think I know that? Belive me, I understand what happened, but that does not mean that I blame you." Akina laughed and shook her head.

"You should blame me cause it's my god damn fault!" She screamed as she walked over to where Jada was standing. "I went all demonic evil. I tore out Jensens tongue. I tore him apart. Me Jada. Me." She screamed as she pointed to herself. Jada shook her head and looked at the ground. "How the hell can you forgive me this easily? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"NOTHING!" Jada screamed causing Akina to, for the first time in a long time, close her mouth. "Nothing is wrong with me Akina. You're my sister and you know I love you. Do I hate you for what you did? No and that's because you had no control over it. That was not you no matter how much you would like to think it was. Stop being so god damn selfish and just accept the fact that it happened and now we have to move on. It's not going to be easy, but we still have to do it."

"You're right." Jada raised her brow and looked at her friend. "Yeah Jada. I said you were right." Akina repeated with a smile as she looked at her friend. "But that doesn't mean that I'm being selfish." Jada took a deep breath and locked eyes with her friend. "What do you want me to say Jada? I'm sorry? Sorry that I killed your..." Before she could finish, Jadas fist connected with her jaw, sending her ass to the ground.

"JUST SHUT UP!!" Akina held her face and looked at Jada. "Stop telling me that you killed him! Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that he's gone and isn't coming back!? I do not need you to remind me of what you seem to think you did! That wasn't you you son of a bitch!" Akina just wiped the blood from her nose and smiled. "No. Don't smile right now. Don't make some dumb joke at this moment."

"I was just going to tell you that..." Jada put her hand up to stop her. "But Jada.."

"No. Can you just let me talk?" Akina nodded and waved her hand in the air. "I just want you to know that I don't blame anything that happened on you. Neither does Sam or Dean or John or Bobby or anyone else."

"But really, I think you should..."

"Still not done here. You have to stop blaming yourself for all this. Sure it sucks that you have a pissed off demon inside you."

"Did have a pissed off demon inside her and you ripped your pants Jada." Riley said as he walked over to the two. Jadas eyes went wide as she tried to look at her ass.

"That's what I was trying to tell you hot pants, but would you listen? Nooooo." Akina said as her brother helped her up.

"Damn tight pants." Jada hissed as she sat on the ground.

"Nice balloons though." Akina told her with a smile and a thumbs up. "But what mr Riles over here said. I did have a pissed off demon side. She be trapped in that mirror now so no more evil me." She told her friend with a smile. "Guilts still here though, but evil is not." Jada shook her head and smiled as Riley and Akina sat next to her. "No one really blames me?"

"That's what we've all been trying to tell you for the past month, but your head is so damn thick sometimes you wouldn't listen to us." Riley explained as he placed a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"Huh. That's odd though."

"Why's that?" Jada asked as she glanced over at her.

"I or my evil demon side killed your kid and his girlfriend, turned Sam evil, killed our uncle, and tried to kill all of you, but you still forgive me like all that was nothing. That's a little cooky in my book."

"Welcome to our world of the weird and cooky." Riley said with a smile. Both Jada and Akina nodded and smiled as well. "What do you say we head back inside so you can change your pants." He suggested as he turned to Jada. "And you." He turned and looked at his sister who was just grinning at him. "Shit. What did I do now?"

"Nothing Riley pants. I'm just happy." Akina said as she got up. Jada got up and Riley and Akina laughed as she tried to cover the rip in her pants. "Hee hee! You can't cover it!!"

"Shut up. This is all your fault."

"My fault?" She asked as she pointed to herself. "Why Jada. I'm shocked that you would blame this tragic turn of events on little ol me."

"You're such an ass." Akina grinned and wrapped her arm around Jadas waist.

"I can so pinch your ass right now."

"And I can so punch you again."

"And we can do this to both of you." Both girls turned around slowly to see that everyone else was armed with balloons. They looked from Dean to Bobby to Sam to Alina to Alisa to Joe to Riley and then back to Dean. "Sorry, but both of you deserve this."

"Guys, maybe we could talk about this." Akina said as she and Jada backed up. Everyone just smiled and shook their heads before unloading all their pudding balloons on both girls. Akina even tried to hold Jada in front of her, but the two kept slipping in the pudding. A half hour later, they were out and both girls were sitting one the ground, covered in pudding. "You all suck worse that Jada." Akina grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I have to agree with that one and what's with all of you ganging up on us? What did we ever do to you?" Jada asked as she used her sleeve to wiped her face off.

"Please hotty. I can think of a mile long list on my own." Jada glanced over at a grinning Akina. "This just means that we have to think of some really serious payback." Jada grinned and the two turned to those who covered them in pudding. "You all do realize just how badly you're going to pay for what you just did, right?"

"But, it was dads idea!" Alina and Ailsa said as they pointed to Dean. Dean just looked at his girls in shock. "Blame him, not use. Joes innocent to."

"That was just way to damn creepy you two." Both girls looked over at Akina and smiled as she turned to look at Dean. "So this was your little plan, huh sexy?"

"No!" He screamed before turing to his daughters. "Why would you two rat me out like that?"

"Simple. You saw the look in her eyes. Better you get the brunt of that than us." Dean shook his head and looked over at his wife.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to your pregnant ass." Akina said as she pointed to Ailsa. "And can't do anything to the father of that baby." Joe let out a relieved breath. "But the rest of you aren't going to be so lucky. Now it's just about thinking of something to do to all of you and it has to be good." At that moment, everyone but Joe and Ailsa scattered.

"I think they're scared." Jada said through a laugh as the two stood up. Akina nodded and glanced over at her daughter.

"You two wanna help us get them back?" Both didn't even have to think before nodding. "Good cause this one is going to be big, but before you ask crap pants, it's not going to involve the impala. Dean would just shoot me for that one." She said as she turned to Jada. "Now lets go get out of these clothes and think of a plan."

"What should we do?" The two pudding girls turned to Joe. "I mean do we just wait around?"

"Not exactly. You two have to go pick me up a few things." Both nodded and walked over to them. "Alright. I'm going to need four rolls of duct tape, a deck of playing cards, a pile of week old newpaper, some blue paint, and a bag of feathers." She told them with a smile. Jada, Joe, and Ailsa were just looking at her. "What?"

"And what are you planning on doing with all that crap?" Jada asked as they walked up to the house. Jada slipped in the stupid pudding and fell right off the porch, taking Akina with her. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." She said as Joe helped her up and Ailsa helped Jada back to her feet. "And you really wanna know what I'm planning on doing with all that?" They all nodded. "Wanted to make a paper mache blue bird." They all rolled their eyes and went inside. "What!? It'll be pretty and you all can help. I already have a plan to get them back so no need to worry about that and shit, I'm talking to myself. Damn you all for going inside."

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET IN HERE TO GET CLEANED UP!" Akina laughed and shook her head before going inside. "So what's the plan then?"

"I don't know." She answered with a shrug. "What made you think I had a plan?" She asked as she plopped her pudding ass on the couch.

"Uh, you said you did." Jada said as she sat next to her.

"Really? Huh. Guess I missed that part. My bad." She said as she scratched her head. "Eww! Pudding in the hair." She said as she pulled lumps of pudding out of her hair.

"Thats just gross looking mom." Akina smiled before throwing it at her daughter, hitting her right in the face. "MOM! What was that for!?"

"I slipped. Where do you think the chicken shits ran off to?"

"No idea, but we really need to think of a way to get them back. This has to go far beyond tying Dean and Sam to that pole." Akina sat forward and smiled at all them. "Please tell me that you have a plan."

"No. I farted and it smells so I'm trying to get away from it." She said as she started gagging. "Oh god!" She got up and ran from the room. Jada, Joe and Ailsa watched her before following her, caughing along the way. "Sorry guys."

"What the hell did you eat?" Joe asked as he covered his nose. "My eyes are watering."

"My nose burns." Jada complained before turning to a laughing Akina. "Damn, you're so deadly."

"I'm the master of the burning ass. Now as for the plan, I do have something cooking in this screwed up mind. Just have to work out the kinks first. Plus, I think it'll be fun to keep them worrying for a while." The others nodded in agreement and after Jada and Akina got changed, they all just sat and watched tv. The others came back some time later and looked over at them all sitting on the couch. "Where you all been?"

"What did you do?" Dean asked as he looked at all of them. "I know you did something and it's going to be something bad so I wanna know right now what it is."

"Baby cakes." Akina said with a smile as she walked over to them. Dean just held up his hands and backed away. "What? No hug?"

"Not until you tell me what you did."

"We didn't do anything butter muffin." She said with a smile as she got closer. "But the look on your faces says that you don't believe me."

"Not at all." They all answered in unison. Akinas eyes went wide as she looked at them. They all looked at each other.

"That has to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard and I'm sorry." They all turned back and looked at her.

"Sorry for..." Dean stopped and started gagging. Akina, Joe, Jada, and Ailsa just started laughing as they fled from the room. "My god! The smell!!"

"That should be payback right there!" Bobby said as he held his nose.

"I think that got rid of my nose hair!" Sam said as he washed his eyes out. "Man! It burns!"

"I think I should sleep down here tonight." Akina said as she sat back down. "Don't wanna kill Dean now do I?" They all shook their heads and just went back to watching tv as the others gagged in the kitchen. They would get them back for the pudding balloons, but it had to be perfect. Akina wheels were already in motion and it was only a matter of time before she came up with something really good to do to them. Just a matter of time.


	31. Two Down

**Long time, finally updated. Not that great, but I tried. **

**Chapter 29 Two Down**

"So?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked into the living room. Akina and Alina glanced over at them before looking at each other.

"So what?" Dean sat down across from his daughter and then looked at a grinning Akina.

"So I wanna know what you're planning on doing?" He said as he and Sam both looked over to where Akina was drawing. "Tell us what you're planning on doing?"

"Not planning anything sugar kins." She told him without even looking at him. Dean shook his head and grabbed her tablet. "HEY! I'm not done with that yet!"

"And you're not getting it back till you tell me what you're going to do to us." She crossed her arms and looked at him as Alina and Sam got up. "Where you two going?"

"A fights coming and we want to be long gone before it gets here." Sam told him before he and Alina left the house. Dean shook his head before turning back to Akina.

"Can I have it back now?" He shook his head and placed the tablet next to him. "You know that I'm not going to tell you anything so I don't get what you're bothering to hold that hostage."

"I'm not holding it hostage and just tell me so I can be preparied." She smiled and shook her head. "Kina, please tell me."

"Why would I want you to be prepaired?" She asked as she got up.

"Cause you love me?" She smiled and shook her head. "What? Now you don't love me anymore?"

"No, I still love you bubble butt and I'll be taking this." She said as she walked around the table and picked up her tablet. "Spanks monkey nuts and I'll see you later. Have to jog to the store." She said with a smile as she waved.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dean yelled as he tried to stand up. He looked down at his chair before hearing her laughing in the other room. "You glued me to the fricken chair!?"

"No. Your ass got to wide and you got stuck. By the way, I'm taking the car." She told him with a grin as she poked her head around the corner and held out the keys. He was just glaring at her. "And that is not your payback."

"Kina. Get me off this chair right now!" She shook her head and smiled more before leaving the room. "KINA! DO NOT TAKE THE CAR AND GET ME OFF THIS CHAIR!" He yelled as he tried to pull himself up. "How much glue did she use?" He mumbled to himself as he tried to rip his pants. "Damn this." Dean groaned as he slammed his head against the table. "What the?" He asked himself when he couldn't pull his head back up. "Oh no she didn't."

"Oh yes she did." He turned his head to the side the best he could to look at her holding a tube of super glue. "Forgot to mention I spilled the glue?"

"Bull. You didn't spill it and how the hell am I supposed to get up now?" She shrugged and walked over to him. "No. Stay away from me!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't defend myself!" She laughed and shook her head before tossing his keys on the table. "Kina. I'm begging you to stay away from me."

"Come on man. It was all fun and games when you threw balloons at us. Not so much fun now, is it?" He shook his head as she walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" The only answer he got was her whistling some song. "Kina? What are you planning on doing?"

"Noffin." She said in a kiddy voice. Yeah. He was believeing that one. He tried to turn around again when he heard the sound of a razor. "Dean."

"Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!" She just giggled like a school girl. "Kina. Stop now and I won't even be mad."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Just don't do anything that you're going to..." He stopped and his eyes went wide when she touched his head with the razor. "KINA!"

"Stop trying to move or I'm going to mess up."

"No I'm not going to stop! Stop doing what you're doing!"

"Oh calm down ya big baby. I'm going to get everyone else back first and it's going to be worse than this. Consider yourself lucky." She told him as she continued. "It's only going to be a rocket ship and then I'll get you unstuck."

"A rocket ship!?" She nodded and mumbled a yes. "Wait! A actual rocket ship or your kind of rocket ship?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He shook his head again to screw her up. "Keep that up teeny weenie and I'll shave something else next." He stopped and she smiled. "That's better. Everyone else is going to get it way worse than this. I just love you to much to do anything REAL bad to you."

"But glueing me to a chair and my head to the table while you shave a penis into my hair isn't bad?"

"It's not a penis! It's a rocket ship and it's not that bad compaired to what I have planned for the others." She said as she patted his shoulder. "All done."

"Yippie."

"Was that sarcasim there?" He nodded the best he could and she laughed more. "Want me to get you unstuck now?"

"Would be nice." She nodded again and walked into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later and helped him get his head unstuck. When he was free, his hand went right to the back of his head. "I hate you sometimes." Akina laughed as she sat back down. "You shaved a penis in my hair!"

"A rocket ship!" She yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Dean glared at her before shaking his head. "Wanna know what I plan on doing to Sammy pants?" She asked with a smile as she leaned on the table. "And I didn't do it to bad. You can shave over it and still look like a sexy male model!" She added as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Good to know and what are you going to do to Sam?"

"Depends. You forgive me?" Dean nodded. "You promise?" He nodded again. "We going to have some hot sex later?" More nodding. "Then I'll let you in on the secret, but sad to say that you're going to miss it."

"Whys that?"

"Jada's doing it right about..." She trailed off and looked at her watch. "Now." Dean tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "Come on sex train. You'll see and do you want me to shave that off before we go?"

"Would you and get me a new pair of pants?" She laughed and nodded before getting up and grabbing him some pants. "Help me out here." She laughed harder when he was finally free and she heard his pants rip. "What? Sound like you when you eat at Taco Bell?"

"A little. Now hurry up if you really want to see this." He nodded and as soon as he was in a pair of pants without a hole in the ass, they two left and drove to Jadas. Dean stopped the car in the middle of the parking lot and looked out the front window. "That Jadas a mean crab infested woman!" Akina said as she started laughing. Dean glanced at her before looking out the window again.

"Thank god you only shaved my head." He said before he started laughing as well.

"Told you it wasn't that bad. You're just so lucky you're ungodly hot!" She told him with a grin as she leaned over and kissed him. "And a good kisser!"

"I know I'm great." She shook her head as the two got out and walked up to the front porch where Jada was sitting. "Hey."

"You two want some lemonade?" They both nodded as she handed them two glasses. "She shave your head yet?"

"Yes and thank god that didn't happen to me." He said as he nodded towards Sam. "How you doing Sammy?" Sam turned and looked at his older brother.

"Get me down." He hissed as he looked at the three of them. All of em just shook their heads. "Get. Me. Down."

"Why?" Jada asked with a shrug as she stood in front of him. Sam turned and looked at her. "You mad?" He nodded. "Why?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN ME!?" He asked as he struggled to get down. "Please get me down Jada." She shook her head and walked back over to sit down. "Dean. Come on man. I'm your brother and look at me." Dean laughed and shook his head. "Dean!"

"Sorry Sammy. I got mine and now you get yours."

"She shaved your head! She didn't blindfold you and lie to you telling you that it was going to be fun only to dress you up like a fricken clown and tie you to the front porch!" Sam yelled causing his nice red and green wig to drop down over his face. "Yeah. This is great." He mumbled as he tried to blow it out of his eyes. "Come on guys."

"You know sex pot.." Akina said as she wrapped her arm around Jada's neck. "I never thought you could be so mean. You know how much the Saminator hates the evil clowns."

"Yeah well. He'll forgive me."

"Don't be so sure of that and GET ME DOWN!" Sam screamed as he struggled. That only caused the others to laughed more. "Alright. I'm sorry that we threw the balloons at you and I promise that I'll never do it again. Now will you please get me down so I can burn this outfit?" He said as he managed to knock the wig to the ground.

"Awww. Sex kitten. He looks so sad. Maybe you should let him down." Akina said as she stood in front of Sam. "You look so pathetic."

"Do you blame me?" She shook her head and glanced at Dean and Jada. Dean was still laughing his ass off and Jada, well it looked like she was thinking about letting him down. "Please let me go."

"Alright and that's only because I loves you." Akina said with a smile as she pulled out her knife and cut him down. "There ya go big boy."

"Thanks." He said with a smile before stripping the outfit off and burning it right there. "That was low Jada." He said as he turned to look at her. Akina just giggled a bit and Sam turned to look at her. "What?"

"You wear boxers with puppies on them!!" She said with a laugh as she pointed to his underwear. Sam glanced down and turned a nice shade of red before running into the house. "Please tell me those were a gift from you stink bomb?" Akina asked as she walked back over to Dean and Jada.

"Birthday gift and I never thought he would wear them. Guess I was wrong." Jada answered with a shrug as she went inside, leaving Dean and Akina outside.

"So you happy I only shaved your head?" She asked as she glanced at a red Dean. "You're really red."

"That was awesome!" He said as he started laughing again. Akina shook her head and smiled. "But yeah, makes me kinda happy I only got a hair cut."

"And a tattoo." She mumbled as she started walking back to the car. Dean glanced over at her and ran to catch up. "You fast snail mail!"

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"You look cute when you're confused." He told her with a smile before kissing her. "But what did you say before you walked away?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to a bar, get so trashed that we can't even walk straight, rent a motel room for old times sake and not leave said room for roughly sixty hours." She said with a smile as she got into the car. Dean was just staring at her. "You see a rat or something?"

"Not funny and do you really want to do that?" He asked as he got in. She turned to him and just shrugged. "I mean if you want, I'm game. I'm sure I can think of some things that can keep us busy for that long."

"Me to and they all involve no clothing and hand cuffs. One might even include whipped cream and strawberries. Not sure on that one yet." Akina said as she rubbed her chin and grinned. "You know that Uncle Todds is open till three."

"Then Uncle Todds here we come!"

**A/N Uncle Todds is the name of a bar where they live. Don't think I ever mentioned it before, but oh well. If it looks like I really didn't try with this one, I kinda didn't. I admit it, but I have good reasons for that. My moms uncle is dying of cancer and he doesn't have a whole lot of time left so it's been a little depressing around here for the past few weeks. Theres the reason I haven't been updating and I'm sorry for that. Let me know what you think though. I tried to make it funny, but I think I failed big time. Eh, it helped me out. Even if you hated it, let me know. Just be honest. Thanks and have a nice day! Or night or whatever it might be where you are. **


End file.
